Viviane Granger: Das Geheimnis der 235ten Treppe
by Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin
Summary: Was nicht alles in 14 Jahre passieren kann! Für Draco und Herms kleine Tochter ist es Zeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Dass sie das eigentlich gar nicht gewollte hatte, ist natürlich Nebensache! Lest selbst!
1. Das Mädchen, das lebt

Disclaimer: Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört Rowling! Viviane ist dafür 100 % meins! Ebenso alle neuen Erstklässler... Herr Schultz (der noch nicht im ersten Kapitel vorkommt) gehört wohl sich selber... ich hoffe aber, dass er, sollte er dies jemals zu Gesicht bekommen mir nicht böse sein sollte, dass ich meine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit ihm als Geschichtslehrer habe in diese Fanfiction einfließen lassen. br Die Handlung basiert ebenfalls auf meiner Geschichte "Iris", (es stellt aber sicherlich nur Verwirrungen, aber kein Problem dar, wenn man sie nicht gelesen haben sollte! Wundert euch nur nicht über das vorangegangene Pairing! ^^)  
  
Bemerkungen: wird es wenig geben! Wenn ihr wollt dürft ihr raten, weswegen, das Mädchen, das lebt, lebt! *zwinker*. Ich verrate nur eines: Es gibt einen Hinweis und es hat nicht sehr viel mit dem zu tun, was ihr alle sofort vermuten werdet! Würde mich sehr über Versuche alle meine kleinen Botschaften zu entdecken freuen, allerdings ist das nur ein kann, aber kein muss.  
  
Ein Dank an Özlems Familie! Sie weiß warum!  
  
Würgt mich nicht für Rechtschreibfehler.. ich habe das erste Chap nicht in die Beta gegeben!  
  
Viviane Granger  
Und  
Das Geheimnis der 235. Treppe  
  
Kapitel I  
  
Das Mädchen, das lebt!  
  
Es begab sich an einem dieser grauen Herbstage, an denen man immer bereut das Haus einmal verlassen zu haben. Kalt und unerbittlich wetteiferten Regen und Wind miteinander um die Vorherrschaft, während durch die geteerten Straßen von Kenton, einem Vorort Londons sich geplagte Menschen ihren Weg zur Arbeit oder auch zum nächsten Unterstand suchten. Und unter ihnen war eben auch jene junge Frau mit der diese Geschichte nun beginnen soll. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man einen ähnlich heftigen Sturm von Gefühlen entdecken, wie der, der um sie herum tobte. Allerdings hatte sie dies nicht allein dem schrecklichen Regen zu verdanken, der an ihrer zierlichen Gestalt hinabfloss, als würde sie in einem Wasserfall stehen. Vielmehr kam die Panik und Angst, die der aufmerksame Beobachter in ihren Augen hätte ablesen können aus einer ganz anderen Richtung. Denn das Kind, was sie noch unter ihrem Herzen trug hatte sich gerade heute dazu entschieden auf die Welt zu kommen. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde war die Fruchtblase der jungen Frau geplatzt.  
  
"Oh Gott, dass ist doch über einen Monat zu früh!"  
  
Hatte eben jene das Wasser angeschrieen. Doch das Wasser war von ihrem Einwand so wenig beeindruckt gewesen, wie die Wehen, die wie sie zu ihrem Erschrecken feststellte keine bloßen Vorwehen (von denen sie bereits einige gehabt hatte) gewesen waren. Es war keine Frage von Berechnungen mehr, ihr Baby würde jetzt zur Welt kommen. Und in einem Augenblick klaren Verstandes hatte unsere Heldin zum Telefon gegriffen und das Krankenhaus in dem sie entbinden würde angerufen:  
  
"Hallo? ...Hallo? Die Verbindung ist so schlecht...Mein Name ist Hermione Granger! Ich soll in fünf Wochen mein Kind bei ihnen entbinden, aber.... es kommt JETZT!"  
  
Die hohe, fast etwas schrille Stimme einer älteren Dame am anderen Ende des Telefons hatte sich beinahe gelangweilt angehört, während sie Miss Granger antwortete.  
  
"Dann sollten sie sich wohl auf dem schnellsten Weg zu uns machen, Ma'm! In welchem Abstand kommen die Wehen denn?"  
  
Verständlicherweise konnte die werdene Mutter die Gelassenheit, die ihr gerade entgegengebracht wurde, nicht recht teilen. Und der Faden, an dem ihre Geduld hing, war in letzter Zeit nicht besonders lang gewesen.  
  
"Verdammt! Woher soll ich dass denn wissen? Alle fünf Minuten vielleicht.. ich ... dachte... es wären verdammter Mist! AU! ... Vorwehen! Jetzt schicken sie endlich den verfluchten Krankenwagen her oder soll ich mein Baby hier auf dem Flur kriegen?"  
  
"Nun, könnte denn nicht ihr Mann sie hierher fahren oder ein anderer Angehöriger! Der Sturm hat leider ein völliges Chaos angerichtet und uns steht hier nur ein einziger Wagen noch für absolute Notfälle zur Verfügung!"  
  
Daraufhin hatte Miss Granger, die weder Mann noch Verwandte in dieser Gegend hatte, erbost den Hörer auf die Gabel gedonnert, ihren Mantel, einen kleinen gepackten Koffer und all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und sich dem Sturm und ihren in immer kürzeren Abständen kommenden Wehen gestellt.  
  
Nun bereits wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die professionell gelangweilte Sprechstundenhilfe des Krankenhauses angefleht ihr den letzten Wagen zu schicken, denn nicht einmal ein Taxi konnte gefunden werden, dass sie mitnahm oder sie würde die unerschrockene Frechheit besitzen einfach in das Muggelkrankenhaus zu aperieren. Doch der Zauberstab der 20 jährigen Hexe lag irgendwo in ihrem Köfferchen und war in letzter Sekunde nach ganz unten geschoben worden für den Fall der Fälle die Krankenhausschwestern würden ihre Sachen durchforsten.  
  
Hermione hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt, klagte sie ihr Leid weinend dem Regen, der sich mit ihren wütenden Tränen mischte, während eine erneute Welle von Schmerz über sie hinweg rollte. Für die Zeit der Wehe blieb sie stehen, dankbar, dass sie bereits so durchnässt war, dass der Regen ihr kaum mehr etwas anhaben konnte. Aber ein bisschen Sorgen machte sie sich doch um das Kind, also atmete sie einmal tief durch, nachdem ihre Muskeln sich wieder entspannt hatten und setzte ihren Weg fort. Weit war es nicht! Zumindest, wenn man weder schwanger noch in einem der schrecklichsten Stürme des Jahres war.  
  
Geschäftige Menschen in Anzügen und mit Zeitungen über den Köpfen rannten an ihr vorbei (Regenschirme hatten sich sehr schnell als sinnlose Last erwiesen!)und bedachten sie mit neugierigen Blicken, wie sie dort durchnässt wie ein Straßenhund mit dicken Bauch und Hausschuhen die Straßen entlang schlurfte. Hermione schluchzte laut, doch es hörte eh keiner.  
  
Wie war sie nur hier hineingeraten? Warum musste alles schief gehen? In fünf Wochen wären ihre Freunde zumindest bei ihr gewesen und hätten sich um ihr Wohl und dass des Kindes gekümmert. Sie hätten alles getan, damit es ihr besser ginge. Sie hätten sie aufgemuntert, ihre Launen ertragen und sie mit Sicherheit zum Krankenhaus gefahren! Ginny wollte in exakt zwei Wochen eintreffen und darauf für einen ganzen Monat bleiben, um ihr etwas mit dem Kind unter die Arme zu greifen. Die junge Weasley (mittlerweile eine Potter) war selbst bereits vor einem Jahr Mutter geworden. Und ihr Mann, Harry, ein alter Schulfreund von Hermione wollte kurz vor der Geburt bei ihr vorbeizuschauen und einige Tage bleiben. Ja sogar Ron, Ginnys Bruder hatte versprochen zu kommen. Doch sie war alleine hier und der Gedanke daran brachte sie dazu erneut zu schluchzen.  
  
Vor ihr ragten die grelle Neonschrift des St. Ubald Krankenhauses auf, wie ein Zeichen vom Himmel und sie tat ihr bestes um so schnell wie es ihr mit ihrer schwangerschaftsbedingten Statur gelang, um in das Innere des Gebäudes zu kommen.  
  
Die Schwingtür hinter ihr schloss sich und sie fand sich in einer chaotischen mit gehetzten Menschen gefüllten Eingangshalle wieder. Einige Männer in rot- weiß schubsten sie mit gemurmelten Entschuldigungen bei Seite, während sie einen älteren Mann auf einer Liege hereintrugen. Schützend die Hände um ihren Bauch durchquerte sie die Halle bis zur Information. Wieso hatte sei auch den Eingang der Notaufnahme genommen?  
  
Die rothaarige Frau auf der anderen Seite trug einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der Hermione vermuten ließ, sie müsste die Person gewesen sein, mit der sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde telefoniert hatte.  
  
Mit einem musternden Blick wandte sich die Sprechstundenhilfe an die werdende Mutter.  
  
"Sind sie Mrs. Granger?"  
  
Hermione verzog das Gesicht zu einem grotesken Lächeln, als eine erneute Wehe einsetzte.  
  
"Miss Granger! Miss! Hören sie! Ich bin nicht verheiratet!"  
  
Zur Verweiflung der Hexe zog nun die Fremde auch noch, wie die meisten, die hörten, dass Miss Granger eine ledige Mutter war, die Augenbrauen hoch. Allerdings schien die Interpretation dieses eine Mal nur teilweise zutreffend.  
  
"In den Akten steht aber, dass ihr Mann bereits benachrichtigt wurde! Amelie hat mir extra einen Zettel hineingelegt!"  
  
Einen Moment glaubte die junge Frau sie habe halluziniert.  
  
"Hören sie! Bitte! Es gibt keinen Mr. Granger innerhalb der nächsten 10.000 km! Mein Vater ist vor zwei Monaten beigesetzt worden und mein Onkel lebt in Ohio. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie ihn, in dem Glauben er sei mein Mann angerufen haben!"  
  
Die Fremde setzte ein affektiertes Lächeln auf, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und streckte die Hand nach Hermione aus. Einen Moment wusste diese nicht, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Das einzige, was sie wusste war, dass sie es merkwürdig fand sich mit dieser seltsamen Frau zu unterhalten, während ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass sie in einem bequemen Bett in warmer, trockener Kleidung zu liegen hatte! Umgeben von Ärzten, einer Hebamme und ihren Freunden!  
  
"Na, nehmen sie schon!"  
  
Jetzt erst erkannte sie, dass die Rothaarige einen Zettel in der Hand hielt. Sie nahm ihn verwirrt an und las:  
  
"Liebe Betty,  
  
könntest du bitte Hermione sagen, dass ich ihren Mann erreicht habe? Er wird sobald er kann kommen!  
  
Amelie"  
  
Geistesabwesend steckte sie das Stück Papier in ihre Manteltasche. Hermione schluckte und hoffte, dass dies alles sich nicht zum Super A.N.D.N (Alles nur das nicht!) entwickeln würde. Wenn sie den Vater ihres Kindes ausfindig gemacht hatten, würde das schlimmste heute nicht die Geburt werden! (sie fragte sich still, wer das Krankenhaus überhaupt benachrichtigt hatte. Das sie sich ja gerade, weil es eines von Muggeln geleitetes war, ausgesucht hatte.)  
  
Allerdings, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen (da sie erneut den Tränen nahe war), war es auch möglich, dass vielleicht Harry oder Ron (von dem sie eigentlich sehr genau wusste, dass er keine Muggeldinge benutzte!) dem Krankenhaus ihre Nummer überlassen hatten und dass es sich nur um eine kleine Verwechslung handelte. Doch noch bevor sie sich ihren Befürchtungen wieder hingeben konnte, riss sie etwas aus ihren Gedanken in das hier und jetzt zurück.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich langsam um.  
  
Vor ihr stand eine jüngere, wesentliche hübschere Ausgabe der fremden Dame an der Information, die sie mit weißen Zähnen anlächelte. Blaue Augen strahlten sie an und sie merkte, wie eine weitere Person sie in einen Rollstuhl drückte.  
  
"Da sind sie ja endlich! Als Betty erzählte, dass sie zu früh dran sind, haben wir uns entschieden den Krankenwagen loszuschicken. Nachdem man Sie in ihrer Wohnung nicht angetroffen hatte, haben wir uns hier ein wenig Sorgen gemacht! Aber jetzt ist ja alles gut"  
  
Hermione grummelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Sie wurde Richtung Fahrstuhl geschoben.  
  
"Sagen Sie, Amelie? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"  
  
Die angesprochene junge Frau lächelte, entließ den jungen Arzthelfer und schob Hermione in die leere Kabine.  
  
"Ich bin ihre Herbamme! Mrs. Eagle hat Windpocken! Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie nicht schon früher benachrichtigt haben, aber wir dachten.. nun..," Sie lächelte auf die nasse, langsam wütende Hermione hinab, "es hätte noch etwas Zeit!  
  
Dann zog sie einen Zauberstab aus ihrem Kittel:  
  
"Vestimentum Sicca!"  
  
Und Miss Grangers Kleidung war wieder trocken. (und ebenso sie selbst, als ein kleiner Nebeneffekt des Zaubers)  
  
Hermione stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
  
"Nun, dann bleibt nur noch offen, ob sie Harry oder Ron die Eule geschickt haben."  
  
Amelie kicherte mädchenhaft und die Dunkelhaarige fragte sich wie viel Erfahrung sie wohl bereits als Hebamme hatte. Ihr Kind kam einen Monat zu früh zur Welt! Sollte man dafür nicht erfahreneres Personal zur Verfügung stellen?  
  
"Ja den beiden habe ich auch eine Eule geschickt!"  
  
Alle kurzfristige Ruhe, die sie wieder empfunden hatte, war auf einmal Verschwunden.  
  
"A.. a.. auch?"  
  
A.N.D.N., flüsterte eine garstige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mr. Draco Malfoy starrte etwa zur gleichen Zeit auf einen kurzen, durchnässten Brief, der in seinen mittlerweile zitternden Händen lag. Vor etwa drei Minuten war eine schneeweiße Eule vom Wind gegen eines seiner Fenster geweht worden. Der dumpfe Aufprall war durch die ganze Wohnung gehallt, die noch immer fast unmöbliert war, obwohl er bereits vor einigen Monaten eingezogen war.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, "hatte er fast überrascht, dass sich das arme Tier nicht doch in dem schrecklichen Sturm, der dort draußen tobte, verflogen hatte, die Nachricht angefangen zu lesen.  
  
"Das Krankenhaus St. Ubald in Kenton freut sich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ihre Frau uns soeben kontaktiert habe, dass die Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Wir erwarten ihr baldigen Eintreffen. Bitte kümmern sie sich nicht weiter um Anna, unsere Schwesterneule. Sie wird es überleben. Usn ist nämlich vollkommen klar, wie dringend sie sicherlich das Bedürfnis haben werden zu uns zu stoßen. Das Wetter wird doch sicherlich kein Hinderniss darstellen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Amelie Fork"  
  
Ohne auf den merkwürdigen Ton in dem der Brief verfasst war, zu achten, war der junge Mann bei dem Wort: "Wehen" hängen geblieben. Denn bis zu eben jenem Moment hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Vater werden würde. Instinktiv ahnte der unverheiratete Mann wem die Absenderin mit seiner "Frau" gemeint haben musste. Eine volle Minute lang, und das war für Mr. Malfoy eine wirklich beachtliche Zeitspanne, um sich weider zu fassen, bracuhte er um die Nachricht zu begreifen. Viel weniger aber verstand er warum er von diesem Umstand erst jetzt erfuhr. Vor drei Monaten hatte er die junge Frau, die er kurz davor noch vorgehabt hatte zu heiraten, verlassen. Und sie hatte es gewagt das vor ihm zu verheimlichen? Das Papier in seiner Hand war nur noch ein kleines Knäul. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich wie eingefroren und er verspürte das unendliche Bedürfnis nciht zu gehen. Hier zu bleiben und für den Rest seines Daseins so zu tun, als hätte ihn der Brief nie erreicht. Doch dann flogen seine Augen noch einmal über die Zeilen.  
  
"Das Wetter wird sicherlich kein Hinderniss darstellen!"  
  
Etwas in der Formulierung machte ihn stutzig und doch wirkte es, denn er nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem lauten Geräusch verschwand er.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alle Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen. Jetzt galt es nur noch dieses Ding aus sich herauszuquetschen, dachte Hermione wenig liebevoll an ihr Kind. Sie würde alles tun, nur damit dieser unglaubliche Schmerz aufhörte. Doch der Arzt hatte irgendetwas von Komplikationen wegen der Frühgeburt im Zusammenhang mit einer PDA gesagt und so blieb ihr nur der Schmerz. Um sie herum eilten Menschen hin und her und gaben ihr ab und zu völlig unnötige Anweisungen. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie pressen musste, schließlich sollte das Kind heute noch raus aus ihr oder sie würde den Job schmeißen und nach Hause gehen! Dann konnten sie ohne sie weitermachen!  
  
"Und atmen!"  
  
"Bei Merlin! Wieso sollte ich vergessen zu atmen!"  
  
Schrie sie eine, der beiden Schwestern an, die daraufhin nur verwirrt mit dem Augenlid zuckte und weitereilte. Draußen vor der Tür hörte sie Leute miteinander streiten und sie fragte sich warum sie das ausgerechnet hier machen mussten.  
  
Mit einem Mal flog die Tür auf und zwei Gestalten eilten hinein. Sie erkannte Ginny, die böse Blicke ihrem Begleiter, einem jungen hochgewachsene Zauberer (er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Roben gegen Muggelkleidung zu tauschen) mit eisigen grauen Augen und weißblonden Haar, zuwarf. Hermione hätte weinen wollen, wenn sie es nicht so oder so schon getan hätte.  
  
"Verdammt Malfoy! Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um über diese Dinge zu diskutieren!"  
  
"Nein Ginny! Jetzt ist genau DER Zeitpunkt! Ihr hättet mir bescheid sagen müssen. DAS zu erfahren, wäre mein RECHT gewesen!"  
  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen und gab ihm eine giftige Antwort, während sie sich an Hermiones linke Seite stellte und sanft nach ihrer Hand griff.  
  
"Alles wird gut, Mione! Alle wird gut!"  
  
Unbemerkt waren jedoch zwei weitere Personen in den Kreissaal getreten und standen nun in den Schatten der Wände und warteten darauf, dass das Eintrat warum sie hier waren.  
  
"Oh ich hasse meine Aufgabe!"  
  
Gab die weibliche Person von sich und seufzte tief, als sie sich ein großes Spitzentaschentuch aus einer ihrer Rocktaschen zog. Sie trug ein Kleid und eine Frisur, die besser auf einen Barocken Maskenball gepasst hätten, als in ein Krankenhaus und sie schnaubte sich gerade undamenhaft die Nase aus.  
  
"Oh James! Warum müssen wir das tun? Warum können sie nicht gleich die höheren Wesen hierher schicken. Ich ertrage das nicht sehr gut, das weiß der Meister doch!"  
  
Die männliche Person, die ebenso merkwürdig in seinem braunen Anzug mit Dreispitz aussah, tätschelte seiner Begleiterin sanft die Hand.  
  
"Carol! Du weißt doch warum wir hier sind. Es wird einfacher sein für ihre Seele!"  
  
"Ich weiß, aber es ist so schrecklich traurig!"  
  
Ihre Worte wurden von den lauten Schreien der jungen Frau bei weitem übertönt. Carol wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schmiegte sich an James.  
  
Am Bett stritten die beiden anderen Gäste noch immer. Draco hatte es nicht gewagt auch nur ein Wort an Hermione zu richten. (unter anderem, weil sie ihm momentan recht beschäftigt schien) Genoss hingegen aber die Gelegenheit Ginny als Sündenbock für Miss Grangers Taten zu benutzen.  
  
"Könntet ihr bitte aufhören hier herumzuschreien!"  
  
Mischte sich die wütende Stimme der Patientin in ihre Diskussion ein.  
  
"Falls ihrs nicht bemerkt habt, ich bekomme gerade ein Kind!"  
  
Als eine erneute Welle über sie hereinbrach, griff sie instinktiv nach Dracos Arm und er spürte wie ihre Fingernägel sich in sein Fleisch gruben. Ihm entfuhr ein erstickter Schmerzlaut, doch er ließ sie gewähren.  
  
Plötzlich stimmte etwas in dem Raum nicht mehr. Irgendeiner der vielen Töne, die die Geräte von sich gaben, hatte sich verändert. Hermione und Ginny schienen es nicht zu bemerken, jedoch das Krankenhauspersonal. Eine Schwester flüsterte dem Arzt etwas zu, der nickte und Amelie, die nervös zu den Bildschirmen sah, eine kurze Anweisung geben.  
  
Die junge Hebamme sah zu Hermione hoch und lächelte ein Lächeln, so dass man nicht glauben konnte, dass es irgendwelche Probleme gab.  
  
"Ich seh schon den Kopf! Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Miss Granger, bitte bleiben sie jetzt ruhig. Alles wird gut! Aber es gibt leider Komplikationen! Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass wir die Geburt hinter uns bringen und danach werden sich die Ärzte um ihr Baby kümmern."  
  
Die junge Frau sah wie zur Tür Gerätschaften eilig hineingerollt wurden und mit einem Mal stieg eine beklemmende Sorge ihren Hals hoch.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Amelie schüttelte den Kopf, doch es war Draco, der antwortete.  
  
"Der Herzschlag des Kindes ist ausgefallen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er spürte die Panik, die in der Frau, die sich immer noch an seinem Arm festhielt hochstiegen und merkte kaum, dass es auch seine eigene wahr. Er hörte nur entfernt Ginny  
  
"Oh bei Merlin!"  
  
Sagen und irgendwo eine dritte Frau schluchzen, doch seine Gedanken waren anderweitig beschäftigt.  
  
Carol weinte laut in James Ärmel hinein.  
  
"Das ist so unfair. Warum lassen sie da oben Kinder sterben, die noch nicht einmal geboren worden sind."  
  
James hielt noch immer ihre bebende Schulter fest.  
  
"Carol, es ist nicht an uns das zu entscheiden. Das Mädchen ist jung. Sie wird es verkraften und ihr Mann ebenso. Vielleicht finden sie über den Verlust wieder zueinander!"  
  
"Oh James! Immer diese armen kleinen Würmchen, die noch gar nicht richtig im Leben waren, bevor man sie wieder hinausriss in den Armen zu halten und ihnen zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Und ..."  
  
Der nächste Satz ging in einem erneuten Schluchzen unter. James hingegen war ruhig und gefasst. Er und Carol hatten das schon so oft gemacht! Auch wenn es sicherlich immer weider etwas bedrückendes besonderes war, wenn es sich um Neugeborene handelte.  
  
"Für die Kinder ist es leicht. Sie gehen zurück zur Ruhe und werden wenn ihre Zeit da ist wiederkommen. Mir tun die Eltern mehr Leid!"  
  
Hermione spürte wie Amelie das Kind aus ihr herauszog. Doch ihre Gedanken waren bereits weitergewandert. Sie ließ ihre Hand zu Dracos hinabwandern und spürte wie seine Finger ihre umschlossen. Verflucht, sie hätte es ihm wirklich sagen sollen! Aber damals war es ihr besser erschienen den Mund zu halten. Sie konnte sich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, hatte sie Angst gehabt, er würde nur wegen des Kindes bei ihr bleiben.  
  
Sie sah, wie ihre Hebamme das leblose Stück Kind hochhob und es eilig einer Schwester weiterreichte. Es war merkwürdig still geworden, aller Schmerz schon längst vergessen, doch aufhören zu weinen konnte Hermione nicht. Sie trugen ihr Baby aus ihrer Sicht. Weg von ihr. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnten sie es ihr wegnehmen?  
  
"Gebt mir mein Kind!"  
  
Hörte sie sich selbst flüstern! Doch ihre Bitte wurde ignoriert. Sie war erschöpft und müde und sie verstand nicht richtig, was hier vorging. Was hatte Amelie vorhin gesagt? Was hatte Draco erwidert? Sie war sich sicher, es war irgendetwas sehr Dummes gewesen.  
  
"Bitte! Gebt mir mein Kind!"  
  
Rief sie bereits etwas lauter und sie spürte wie Ginny sie zurück in die Laken drückte, als sie versuchte sich nach vorne zu beugen.  
  
"Alles wird gut! Alles wird gut!"  
  
Die Stimme der Rothaarigen schien eher sie selbst, als die junge Freundin beruhigen zu wollen.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal! Bitte! Was soll denn das?"  
  
Kehrten die Lebensgeistern in sie zurück und mit der Kraft, die nur einer Mutter innewohnte, richtete sie sich wieder auf und sprach laut und deutlich:  
  
"Gebt mir sofort mein Kind!!"  
  
Ginny schluchzte neben ihr unverständliches Zeug.  
  
"Mione. Du bist verwirrt. Alles wird gut.! Hörst du! Du bist verwirrt!"  
  
Nach Unterstützung suchend, hob sich ihr Blick und traf Dracos! Doch seine Augen lagen auf Hermione und die Rothaarige war erschrocken von dem Facettenreichtum der Gefühle, die sich mit einem Mal in seinem Blick widerspiegelten. Er schien etwas erkannt zu haben  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Hermione."  
  
Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihre Stirn, während die dunkelhaarige Frau noch immer nach ihrem Kind verlangte. Ginny fürchtete um den Verstand ihrer Freundin.  
  
Der junge Malfoy stand auf und befreite sich aus Miss Grangers Griff, bevor er sich abwandte (Ginny dachte einen Augenblick, dass er gehen würde) und die Bitte der jungen Mutter erfüllte. Die Ärzte erhoben keinen Einwand mehr.  
  
Das kleine Bündel Mensch schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Hermione an und die junge Mutter lächelte zurück, während sie ihrem Kind vorsichtig über den Kopf strich. Dann war der Augenblick verstrichen und dass neugeborene Mädchen fing an aus Leibeskräften zu schreien.  
  
Bis auf dies war der Raum still geworden. Selbst die vielen Geräte hatten sich andächtig selbst abgeschaltet und lauschten dem Wunder, dass hier vor sich gegangen war.  
  
Hermione bemerkte nicht, wie alle Augenpaare des Raumes starr auf sie gerichtet waren, als wäre sie selbst die Jungfrau Maria, die in ihren Armen das Jesuskindlein hielt.  
  
Die Tür ging auf, und ein gehetzt aussehender junger Mann in weißem Kittel kam herein, nur um abrupt bei dem merkwürdigen Bild, dass sich hier bot stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Ähm..."  
  
Der ganze Raum war noch immer still (nun, bis auf wütende Babyschreie), kein elektrisches Gerät funktionierte, bis auf die Deckenlampe, die eine frische Mutter, mit ihrem Säugling in einen sanften Schein tauchte. Sowohl die beiden jungen Leute an der Seite der Patientin, als auch der Arzt, die Hebamme und die beiden Schwestern standen reglos vor dem Bett und kamen aus ihrem Staunen nicht heraus. (was ebenso für die beiden unbemerkten Gäste im Schatten galt)  
  
"Ähm... wird hier ein Kinderarzt gebraucht?"  
  
Und als hätten seine Worte den Bann gebrochen, fingen hier und dort plötzlich seltsame Krankenhausgerätschaften wieder mit dem Piepen an, der Arzt blinzelte und nickte, Amelie klappte vor Freude in die Hände, die Schwestern holten selig lächelnd Tücher, Papiere und Kulis und Ginny brach, als hätten sie dies zuvor bereits geprobt zusammen mit Carol in Tränen aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen an den Mund.  
  
James zumindest fand als erster wieder an die Sprache für sich zu entdecken.  
  
"Unmöglich! Das IST unmöglich! Hier ging Seltsames vor sich. Die Hohen haben uns hierher geschickt, Carol! Die Hohen! Dieses Mädchen SOLLTE, ja sie MUSSTE sterben! Das ist unheimlich, SEHR unheimlich!"  
  
Carol schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Strähnen, die sich aus ihrer kunstvoll gesteckten Frisur gelöst hatten, schwängen elastisch hin und her.  
  
"Nein, James! Das ist ein Wunder!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verblassten die beiden und kehrten wieder dorthin zurück woher sie gekommen waren.  
  
Widerwillig ließ Hermione Amelie gewähren, als sie das Kind von ihrem Bauch hob.  
  
"Für die Untersuchungen!"  
  
Lächelte die Hebamme Miss Granger an.  
  
"Was für ein Wunder! Unglaublich, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt!"  
  
Setzte sie dem schon Gesagten hinzu. Hermione blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Wie? Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Sie spürte wie Ginny nach ihrer Hand griff. Ihre Freundin hatte ein rot geschwollenes Gesicht und noch immer liefen ihr Tränen die Augen runter, aber sie strahlte vor Freude.  
  
"Nichts Hermione, alles ist in Ordnung! Habe ich doch gesagt! Ich hol Harry und Ron herein, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!"  
  
Und sie stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Was hier gerade geschehen war, würde wohl ihr ganzes Leben in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt bleiben. Für einen Moment war ihr Herz stehen geblieben vor Schock, als das leblose Kind, in dem Augenblick, wo Hermione es mit ihren Händen berührt hatte, die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und sie hätte schwöre können, dass es schwarze waren, die auf sie geblickt hatten, doch nach einem Zwinkern waren es sturmgraue Babyaugen gewesen, die sich wieder verengten, als die Kleine angefangen hatte zu schreien.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Ginny!"  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer waren entsetzt aufgesprungen, als sie das Mädchen sahen, deren Gesicht deutliche Spuren von Weinen und Schluchzen zeigte. Doch sie nickte, auf Rons Frage hin energisch und lächelte ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Ja! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich erzähle es euch später genau! Es ist ein Mädchen geworden!"  
  
*  
  
Draco sah auf Hermione hinab, die wiederum vermied ihn anzuschauen, indem sie immer wieder versuchte einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was der Kinderarzt mit ihrer Tochter machte.  
  
"Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!"  
  
Er wusste nicht warum er damit begann und er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, es getan zu haben, als er bemerkte, wie sie seine Hand, die eben noch in ihrer lag losließ, um ihn kalt anzustarren.  
  
"Wenn du vorhast weiter mit den Vorwürfen zu machen, bitte ich dich zu gehen!"  
  
"Verdammt! Hermione, warum hast du es denn bloß nicht gesagt. Wir hätten darüber reden können, oder dachtest du, ich würde mich einer solchen Verantwortung entziehen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte die dunkeln Locken.  
  
"Nein! Ich wollte nicht, dass dieses Kind das einzige ist, was dich an mich bindet. Und ich will das noch immer nicht! Du wärst nur deshalb bei mir geblieben. Ich bin nicht so eine Art von Frau! Ich habe auch meinen Stolz! Und ich.."  
  
Doch die Tür, die aufschwang und ihre Freunde, die hereinströmten unterbrachen den nächsten Satz und sie wandte sich von Draco ab.  
  
Alle drei stellten sich auf die Seite gegenüber von dem jungen Malfoy und beäugten Hermione glücklich ohne auf ihn zu achten.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
  
Murmelte Ron, während Harry sie umarmte. Amelie kam wieder. Das Neugeborene in einer weißen Decke gehüllt. (Das Mädchen hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schreien und schien ruhig zu schlafen)  
  
"Es geht ihr ausgezeichnet. Sie ist so gesund und munter, wie es sich für ein Neugeborenes gehört."  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie das Bündel in die Arme des Vaters, der unschlüssig, was jetzt von ihm genau erwartet wurde seine Tochter entgegennahm. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass das Wesen, dass jetzt ruhig in seinen Armen lag ein Teil von ihm in sich trug.  
  
Er konnte nicht anders als lächeln und irgendetwas in ihm entfachte die leise Hoffung, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
"Gib sie mir bitte, Draco!"  
  
Er sah zu der Frau hoch, die er einst mehr geliebt hatte, als er es für gesund gehalten hatte und erkante in sich noch immer die gut versteckten Gefühle. Während ihre Augen eher kalt schienen.  
  
"Gib sie mir bitte!"  
  
Wiederholte sie ihre Worte deutlich und er legte ihr Kind vorsichtig auf ihren Oberkörper.  
  
"Wie wirst du sie nennen, Mione?"  
  
Fragte Ron, der etwas erschrocken feststellte, als das Mädchen seine Augen wieder öffnete, dass es nicht die warmen braunen ihrer Mutter waren, sondern die Farbe seines Vaters hatten: Blaugrau.  
  
Die junge Frau lachte fröhlich, als ihr Kind nach ihren wilden Locken griff und begann daran zu ziehen.  
  
"Viviane! Das ist ihr Name!"  
  
Nur Ginny und Draco entging nicht der merkwürdige Zusammenhang zwischen der seltsamen Geburt des Mädchens und seines Namens:  
  
Viviane Granger, das Mädchen, das lebt!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nein, es hat NICHTS mit dem Christentum oder der Jesusgeschichte etc. Zu tun... das war nur mein verzweifelter Versuch komisch zu sein!  
  
My fav: Die Geräte, die andächtig sich selbst ausschalteten... und die Tasache, dass ich mir erst den Namen Viviane, dann den Kapitelnamen (sollte im Zusammenhang mit HP sein) und dann erst die Geschichte zum ersten Kapitel ausgedacht habe... und am Ende den großen Bogen erkannt habe (vivere [lateinisch]= leben) 


	2. Briefe für Miss Granger und Miss Granger

Kapitel II  
  
Briefe für Miss Granger und Miss Granger  
  
Auf dem Balkon eines Hamburger Apartments saß ein kleines zehnjähriges Mädchen und ließ die Beine herunterbaumeln, während sie dem bunten Treiben der Stadt unter ihr zusah. Von allen Orten, an denen sie während ihres junges Leben bereits gewesen war, mochte sie die verregnete Norddeutsche Stadt am liebsten. Zwei Jahre lang waren sie bereits in der Bundesrepublik, davon ein halbes erst in Hamburg. Die restlichen eineinhalb hatten sie in Berlin verbracht, aber Miss Viviane Granger mochte Hamburg mit seinen vielen Brücken, der Binnen und Außenalster und den ganzen grünen Zeug, das überall wuchs am liebsten. Der Winter hatte diesen Ort melancholisch gemacht gehabt und hatte damit ihr Herz erobert. Wehmütig dachte sie daran, dass sie wieder einmal umziehen würden.  
  
Vivianes wilde Lockenpracht, die sie unverkennbar zur Tochter ihre Mutter machten, wurden von einer seichten Sommerprise gefangen und wirbelte nun um ihren Kopf in ihr mürrisches Gesicht. Crookshank, ihr Kater schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken und miaute laut und tief. Vivi schniefte leise, während sie daran dachte schon wieder die zwei Freunde, die sie endlich gefunden hatte, verlassen zu müssen. Oh wie sie ihre Mutter dafür hasste!  
  
Nach einem erneuten fordernden Kehllaut, gab sie dem Kater nach, zog die Beine aus den Gittern heraus, rückte etwas von dem Balkon ab und nahm das Tier in ihren Schoß, wo sie sogleich anfing ihm unter dem Kinn zu kraulen.  
  
Crookshank war der einzige Freund gewesen, den sie überall mit hin nehmen durfte. Nach Nairobi, als sie aus London zogen, als sie vier gewesen war, nach Philadelphia als sie sieben war und dann nach Berlin als sie acht gewesen war. Der Kater hatte ihrer Mutter gehört, seit diese selbst ein junges Mädchen gewesen war und musste bereits ein erstaunliches Alter erreicht haben. Trotzdem war er munter wie immer, seit das Kind ihn kannte, denn er hatte so erzählte ihre Mutter, gleich nach Vivis Geburt in ihr seine neue Herrin gefunden und war ihr nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, nun wo seine eigentlich Besitzerin ihn seiner Meinung wohl nicht mehr zu brauchen schien.  
  
Einige Male hatte das Mädchen seine Mutter über die offensichtliche Untreue des Haustieres fluchen hören, doch war sie selbst sehr dankbar für seinen Loyalitätswechsel. Noch heftiger schniefend zog sie den sie geduldig gewähren lassenden Kater an sich.  
  
"Du sollst nicht hochziehen, Viviane!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat ihre Mutter auf den Balkon, eine Zigarette, die fröhlich vor sich hin glühte in der rechten Hand. Das Mädchen blinzelte und erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Mutter nur selten rauchte. Nur wenn sie nervös war, und Miss Hermione Granger war nicht sehr oft auf diese Weise (und wenn Viviane ehrlich war, eigentlich auch sonst nicht) aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
  
Rebellisch zog sie erneut den Schnodder in ihrer Nase hoch und erntete einen missbilligenden Blick von ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Hör auf damit! Das ist nicht nur widerlich, sondern auch ungesund. Wenn du nachher Ohrenschmerzen hast, brauchst du nicht weinend bei mir ankommen!"  
  
"Als würde ich das je tun!"  
  
Murmelte die Zehnjährige in Crookshanks Fell. Sie unterhielten sich auf Englisch. Hermione hatte darauf bestanden. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst ihre Tochter würde die Muttersprache nur allzu leicht verlernen, würde ihr nicht die Gelegenheit gegeben werden, sie oft genug zu üben. Seufzend aschte Hermione den Balkon hinunter. Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht und dachte daran wie enttäuscht die ältere Miss Granger gewesen war in ganz Hamburg keine einzige Grundschule gefunden zu haben, die ihren Unterricht auf Englisch gestaltete.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Kindern der "Magischen Gemeinschaft" war Viviane von ihrem fünften Lebensjahr an zur Schule gegangen. Wütend überlegte sie, dass ihre Mutter das wahrscheinlich getan hatte, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ganztags arbeitete und ihre Tochter alleine ließ zu beruhigen.  
  
Viviane sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch. Für ihre einunddreißig Jahre sah sie wahrscheinlich sehr gut aus, dachte das Mädchen. Ihr Haar hochgesteckt, doch hier und da waren bereits wieder einige, de widerspenstigen Strähnen der festen Umklammerung der Harrspangen entkommen. Ihre Haut war blass und das Wetter in Deutschland hatte diesen Umstand seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Sie war schlank, ja fast zierlich. Ihre Stirn hoch, ihr Mund schmal. Miss Hermione Granger war eine ernste Person.  
  
Dunkler Rauch erhob sich in den Nachmittagshimmel. Und in Vivianes Nase zog der scharfe Geruch der Zigarette, der sie immer zum Husten brachte. Hermione sah mit ihrem angespannten Gesicht auf ihre Tochter hinab und das Kind zu ihr hinauf. Sie lächelte, aber das Mädchen hatte schon lange erkannt, dass dieses Lächeln ein freudloses war. Eines das sagen sollte: "Alles ist in Ordnung!" Oder zumindest etwas in der Art. Ihre Mutter pflegte nicht ihre Sorgen mit ihrer Tochter zu teilen.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht, Kleines? Die Erkältung noch nicht besser?"  
  
Sie zog mit ihrer freien Hand ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose und reichte es ihrer Tochter, die es mürrisch an sich nahm und sich die Nase putzte. Sommererkältungen hatte Viviane jedes Jahr gehabt, seit sie Nairobi verlassen hatten. Doch dieses mal lief ihre Nase nicht nur wegen dem ganzen Schnodder ihres Schnupfens!  
  
Vivi hörte ihre Mutter seufzen.  
  
"Ach! Es tut mir so Leid, dass wir nie lange an einem Ort bleiben, Kleines! Weißt du, ich habe meine Entscheidungen nie leichtfertig getroffen, bei Merlin, das habe ich nicht!"  
  
Sie lächelte erneut ihr Alles-ist-gut Lächeln und blies einen weiteren Qualmstoß in die Luft.  
  
"Aber ab jetzt hat das Umziehen ein Ende. Das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
Misstrauisch beäugten sturmgraue Augen die hochgewachsene Dunkelhaarige.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
Doch Hermione schien nicht mehr auf ihre Tochter zu achten. Ihr Blick hing an einem Fleck am Himmel und als Vivi sich die Mühe machte den Augen ihrer Mutter zu folgen, erkannte sie es. Der Fleck, der langsam näher kam und Form annahm: Eine Eule. Eine unbekannte braune Eule. Ein Verdacht breitete sich in ihrer Kehle aus, ein Verdacht der eigentlich ein Klos war, den sie nur mühsam herunterschlucken konnte.  
  
Das Federvieh landete elegant auf der Balkonbrüstung. Hermione beeilte sich die Pergamente, die an seinem Bein befestigt waren zu lösen und ihm dankend zuzunicken. Sodann erhob sich das braune Tier wieder von seinem Landeplatz und entschwand zurück woher es auch immer gekommen war.  
  
Viviane schubste Crookshank sanft von ihrem Schoß, stand auf und klopfte sich einige orangefarbene Haare von ihrem Rock.  
  
"Was ist das, Mama?"  
  
Miss Granger, die ältere hatte bereits einen der offensichtlich zwei Briefe geöffnet und war mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln (die Zigarette war sogleich nicht aufgeraucht im Müll gelandet) in ihre Lektüre vertieft. Geistesabwesend reichte sie ihrer Tochter die zweite Pergamentrolle.  
  
Viviane betrachtete ungläubig den ungeöffneten Brief in ihrer Hand. ~Nein! Das kann nicht sein!~ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie den Absender betrachtete:  
  
"Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"  
  
Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch.  
  
"Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es versprochen, Mama!"  
  
Klagte sie ihre Mutter an, die jedoch nur lächelte und langsam noch immer die Augen auf ihren Brief fixiert zurück in die Wohnung ging, dicht gefolgt von Viviane.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Hermione ließ sich auf die Couch nieder und seufzte.  
  
"Ach Kleines! Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist besser so!"  
  
Wütend stampfte das kleine Mädchen mit dem Fuß auf und Funken stoben aus ihren wilden Locken.  
  
"Nichts ist besser! Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich weiter tanzen darf! Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich in Tokio in die Schule gehen werden! Dass ich da neue Freunde kennen lernen werde! Du hast es versprochen!"  
  
Hermione sah schuldbewusst ihre Tochter an.  
  
"Ich habe gekündigt, Kleines! Schon vor einer Woche!"  
  
Dann reichte sie ihrem Kind, den erhaltenden Brief.  
  
"Verehrte Miss Granger,  
  
Soeben ist ihr Gesuch bei mir eingetroffen. Trotz meines Erstaunens über ihre Entscheidung, bin ich über aus froh ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir die vor einem halbe Jahr freigewordene Stelle im Fach "Zauberkunst" noch nicht fest neu besetzt haben und ihnen mitteilen können, dass wir gerne ihr Angebot annehmen und uns freuen sie ab dem nächsten Schuljahr in unseren Kollegium begrüßen zu dürfen. Unten aufgelistet finden sie ihren Lehrplan, Arbeitsvertrag, sowie Unterlagen ihrer Rente betreffend wir bitten sie letztere unterschrieben persönlich innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Auszuhändigen nur dem Schulleiter persönlich oder mir seiner, Stellvertretung..."  
  
Mehr musste Viviane nicht lesen. Mittlerweile waren ihre Augen um ganze drei Nuancen dunkler geworden und aus ihren Haaren flogen hier und da rote und grüne Funken. Sie war wütend.  
  
"Na und! Ist mir doch egal, dass du jetzt in dieser dummen Schule arbeitest. Ich bleibe hier! Ich habe keine Lust mehr umzuziehen! Ich geh dann hier zu Schule und ich werde weiter tanzen und meine Freunde treffen und..."  
  
Hermione sprang von ihrer Couch auf.  
  
"Miss Viviane Granger, ich erwarte, dass du sofort aufhörst so einen Unsinn zu reden!"  
  
Tränen strömten wie Wasserfälle aus den Augen des jungen Gesichtes.  
  
"Ich tue das auch für dich, Kleines! Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir von nun an nicht mehr umziehen werden. Wie denn auch, ich werde Lehrerin sein und du Schülerin. Schau mal, wir sehen uns sogar jeden Tag! Und du wirst sicher schnell neue Freunde finden!"  
  
Vivi schluckte ihre Tränen runter und machte erneut ihrer Wut Platz.  
  
"Wow! Ich sehe dich jeden Tag! Weißt du, Mama, ich hätte mich ja bestimmt mit den Gedanken an diese dumme Schule anfreunden können, wenn ICH DICH WENIGSTENS NICHT HÄTTE SEHEN MÜSSEN!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte in ihr Zimmer, die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich zuwerfend. Viviane schmiss sich auf ihr Bett, zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und fing an zu schreien. Sie war so laut, dass sie nicht einmal das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte, geschweige denn, dass ihre Mutter hereingekommen war und sich neben ihr auf die Matratze niederließ. Allerdings, die Hand, die sich mit einem Mal auf ihre Schulter legte, spürte sie.  
  
"Ich hasse dich!"  
  
Murmelte Viviane und hörte ihre Mutter seufzen.  
  
"Geh weg!"  
  
"Du wirst neue Freunde finden. Ich dachte damals auch nie daran... aber glaub mir, Kleines. Hogwarts war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens!"  
  
"Mir egal! Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast dich nicht an dein Wort gehalten! Also hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Vivi! Ich musste kündigen! Es ging so nicht mehr weiter! Ich habe dabei an dich gedacht. Wir wären ein Jahr vielleicht zwei in Tokio geblieben und dann hätte wir wieder umziehen müssen. Glaub nicht, dass mir das Reisen immer gefallen hat! Ich hatte auch meine Freunde und Gewohnheiten, die ich jedes Mal wieder aufgeben musste!"  
  
Die jüngere Miss Granger hob ihren Kopf und zeigte ihrer Mutter ihr rotes weinendes Gesicht.  
  
"Zumindest hattest du mehr als Crookshank! Was ist mit Tante Ginny? Und Ron und Harry? Jedes Jahr Weihnachten? Sie durften dir wenigstens schreiben. Eulen sind schneller als die Post, Mama! Deine Freunde haben dich wenigstens nicht vergessen, nur weil sie dich seltener sahen!"  
  
Hermione strich ihre Kind die krausen Locken aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich weiß! Und das ist doch auch der Grund, warum ich mich für die Stelle in Hogwarts gemeldet habe! Damit du endlich mal länger als ein paar Jahre an einem Ort bleiben kannst!"  
  
Viviane zog erneut die Nase hoch und ignorierte den Blick ihrer Mutter darauf.  
  
"Ja... und was ist mit dem Tanzen? Es ist ein Internat und ich glaube nicht, dass ich drei Mal die Woche freibekomme, um zum Tanzen zu gehen?"  
  
Hermione seufzte erneut. Vivi wusste, dass die ältere Miss Granger nichts von ihrem Hobby hielt.  
  
"Ich will keine Hexe werden, Mama! Ich habe dir das schon ziemlich oft gesagt und es ist mein Ernst. Ich seh' ja ein, dass ich auf irgendeine Schule für Hexerei muss, aber Hogwarts? Ich will nicht zaubern lernen! Ich will nicht! Ich will tanzen!"  
  
Ihre Mutter rollte mit den Augen und der Kinderkopf verschwand wieder unter dem Kissen.  
  
"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!"  
  
"Doch Vivi, natürlich tue ich das, aber.."  
  
"Ich hasse dich! Geh weg!"  
  
"Kleines, hör mal.."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung landete das Kissen gegen Hermiones Kopf und unterbrach sowohl ihren Satz, als auch ihren Gedankengang.  
  
"Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
  
Ausnahmsweise nahm Hermione den Rat ihrer Tochter an und ließ das Mädchen alleine in seiner Wut.  
  
*  
  
Später am Abend, als der Hunger über den Zorn siegte, schlich Viviane aus ihrem Zimmer in Richtung Küche. Sie hatte Ohrenschmerzen, ihre Stirn pochte laut im Einklang damit und ihr Magen protestierte, als sie das Abendessen roch.  
  
"Essen steht in der Küche, Vivi!"  
  
Mist! Sie hatte sie bemerkt! Schmollend zog sie ihre Unterlippe nach vorne und wandte sich von ihrer gut gelaunten Mutter, die im Türrahmen ihres Arbeitszimmers stand ab.  
  
Wortlos folgte Hermione ihrem Kind. Das Mädchen griff nach einem der Brote, die geschmiert und belegt auf einem Tablett auf dem Tisch lagen (Crookshank hatte sich mit einem weiteren auf und davon gemacht) und begann es langsam zu kauen. Den Triumph in den Augen ihrer Mutter, wenn sie es verschlang, wie ihr alle ihre Sinne rieten, wollte sie der älteren Miss Granger nicht gönnen. Böse sah sie zu ihr hoch und nahm das Glas mit einer gelöste Aspirin entgegen.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Murmelte sie.  
  
"Mit 150 Gramm weniger im Mund, würde es sich besser anhören!"  
  
Noch immer mit starr auf ihre Mutter gerichteten Blick, hob sie das Glas an ihre Lippen und trank den gesamten Inhalt auf einmal aus, um danach laut und deutlich zu bemerken:  
  
"Dumme Kuh!"  
  
Hermione fing an zu lachen. Viviane hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Mutter auf Beleidigungen seltsamer als andere Mütter reagierten. Samanthas Mutter in Philadelphia hatte eine halben Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn ihre Tochter beleidigend wurde. Miss Granger hingegen fing an zu lachen!  
  
"Du bist echt nicht normal, Mama!"  
  
Doch das bewirkte nur, dass Hermiones Lachen lauter wurde. Vivi war getroffen und sie spürte wie erneut Tränchen aus ihren Augen herausdrängen.  
  
"Du nimmst mich nie ernst! Ich könnte dir den Tod an den Hals wünschen und du würdest immer noch bescheuert dastehen und mich auslachen!"  
  
Hermiones Lachen verebbte.  
  
"Ach mein Schatz! Komm her!"  
  
Und ohne, dass sich Viviane groß dagegen wehren hätte können, zog ihre Mama sie in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
"Ich hab dich lieb!"  
  
Mit der Nase gegen den Brustkorb ihrer Mutter gedrückt, antwortete das Mädchen nur:  
  
"Ich dich nicht! Du bist die schrecklichste Mutter der ganzen Welt! Ich hasse dich und wünsch dir wirklich den Tod an den Hals!"  
  
Doch den Ton ihrer Kinderstimme und deren Worte Lüge strafend, umarmten ihre Ärmchen ihre Mama und drückten sie an sich.  
  
"Alles wird gut, Viviane. Das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
Ein ungläubiges Schniefen kam als Antwort.Dann kann ich mich auf die schlimmsten sieben Jahre meines Lebens gefasst machen! Dachte sie mürrisch.  
  
"Ist es jetzt wieder in Ordnung?"  
  
Fragte Hermione ihr Kind seufzend.  
  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich kann nicht mehr tanzen und würd' mich am liebsten von ner Brücke schmeißen.. mich.. oder dich.. dich ist besser, dann kann ich weitertanzen!"  
  
Miss Granger ignorierte die Bemerkung.  
  
"Sieh es so: Du kennst immerhin schon jemanden. James ist, wenn du ankommst in seinem zweitem Jahr! Hm?"  
  
Vivane löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihre Mutter ungläubig an.  
  
"Und was ist daran gut? Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen!"  
  
Hermione legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Ach komm schon, Kleines! Er ist ein netter Junge und letztes Weihnachten habt ihr euch doch eigentlich ganz gut verstanden!"  
  
Viviane schnaubte.  
  
"Er hat mir die Haare angesengt, Mama!"  
  
"Nachdem du dich über seine Brille lustig gemacht hast!"  
  
Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Nur weil er die ganze Zeit von seiner dummen Schule und seinen dummen Freunden und seinen dummen Haus geplappert hat. Und wie schwer die Fächer sind und der ganze Mist. James nervt, Mama!"  
  
« Du machst es einem aber auch nicht gerade leicht, Vivi!"  
  
So ein Kommentar musste ja jetzt kommen, grummelte die jüngere Miss Granger vor sich hin. Sie wusste, dass die Erwachsenen sie für launisch und frech hielten. In der Schule hatte sie so viele Briefe auf Grund ihres wie die Lehrer meinten "unmöglichen" Verhalten mit nach Hause bekommen, dass sie sie gar nicht zählen konnte. Die Hälfte davon hatten ihre Zielperson nie erreicht.  
  
"Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"  
  
Fauchte sie ihre Mutter an.  
  
"Ich meine nur, dass du dir nicht wirklich Mühe gibst dich mit den Potters gut zu verstehen! Selbst Harry und Ginny meinten..."  
  
Viviane stampfte laut mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Ginny und Harry haben alle ihre Kinder nach toten Verwandten benannt. Auf die Meinung solcher Leute kann ich pfeifen!"  
  
"Miss Viviane Granger, jetzt reicht es langsam!"  
  
Das Mädchen wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Bei ihren Freunden hörte die Toleranzgrenze ihrer Mutter auf. Reumütig sah sie zu Boden, jedoch ein Wort der Entschuldigung würde nicht über ihre Lippen kommen. Sie wollte ehrlich nicht auf diese Schule und ebenso ernst war es ihr damit, dass sie im Grunde genommen nichts mit Zauberei am Hut haben wollte. Frau Merentins hatte ihr erklärt, dass wenn sie wirklich Tänzerin werden wollte, sie mindestens drei Mal die Woche Unterricht brauchen würde und dazu angemessen lange Übungsstunden täglich. Wenn sie die nächste sieben Jahre in einem Internat, fern von jeder Zivilisation verbringen würde, hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance, selbst, wenn sie nach ihren NEWT Prüfungen, wie ihre Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte, wieder anfangen würde.  
  
~Die Jahre von zehn bis 18 sind für jeden Tänzer ausschlaggebend!~ Hatte Frau Merentins ihr beigebracht, während sie sie in Berlin unerrichtet hatte. Viviane tanzte schon seit Nairobi. Ballet, Jazz, was auch immer. Egal, Hauptsache Bewegung und Musik. Es war nicht bloß ein dummer Kinderwunsch, hatte sie sich ihrer Mutter erklärt, aber Hermione war hart geblieben und hatte bis auf eine keine einzige der Vorstellungen, in denen ihre Tochter mitgewirkt hatte, besucht.  
  
Wahrscheinlich verstand sie sie deshalb nicht, hatte Vivi überlegt. Wenn sie gesehen hätte, wie gut sie mittlerweile war, wäre alles anders gelaufen und sie müsste jetzt nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, um eine artige, kleine Hexe zu werden. Und alle fanden, dass sie begabt war. Ausnahmslos alle! Immer nur hatte man sie für ihr Talent gelobt und für ihre Ausstrahlung. Dafür besonders.  
  
"So und jetzt hör endlich auf zu schmollen, Viviane! Hol deinen Brief her und mach ihn auf. Ich brauch die Liste! Morgen gehen wir nach Diagon Alley und holen deine Sachen!"  
  
Resigniert nahm das Mädchen den letzten Bissen ihres Brotes und schlürfte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo ihr Brief, verknickert auf dem niedrigen Glastisch lag. Crookshank kam und strich ihr um die nackten Beine, laut und hungrig miauend.  
  
"Sei leise Katzenvieh, du hast schließlich mein halbes Abendbrot geklaut!"  
  
Unschuldig schaute das Haustier zu ihr hoch und ließ einen erneuten Laut aus seiner Kehle kommen.  
  
"Hör auf, ich habe dich gesehen! Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als seist du's nicht gewesen!"  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl der Kater habe die Schultern gezuckt, so ganz als ob er hätte sagen wollen: "Versuchen kann man es ja mal!"  
  
Dann sprang er auf die Couch und ließ sich in seiner Ecke nieder. Alles in allem machte er einen recht zufriedenen Eindruck. Mittlerweile viel der Umschlag der Briefrolle auf den Teppichboden und Viviane begann laut zu lesen:  
  
"Miss Viviane Granger,  
  
wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ihre ausländige Anmeldung akzeptiert wurde und wir sie am 1. September diesen Jahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei begrüßen zu dürfen. Dazu bitten wir sie herzlichst am 1.9. am Bahnhof King Cross in London auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ zu erscheinen. Der Hogwarts Express wird sie zu ihrer zukünftigen Schule bringen.  
  
Für Erstklässler gilt: Im folgenden finden sie eine Liste, der Bücher und anderen Utensilien, die sie für ihr Schuljahr brauchen werden. Wir bitten sie diese Dinge schnellstmöglich zu besorgen. Des weiteren ist jedem Schüler ein Haustier in Form einer: Eidechse, Eule, Ratte, Katze oder Kröte erlaubt. Zudem wird dieses Jahr erstmalig Erstklässlern das Mitbringen eines eigenen Besens gestattet!"  
  
Vivi rollte die Augen, als sie an dieser Passage angekommen war. Besen? Sie hatte seit sie das Mittelmeer auf den Weg von London nach Afrika überflogen hatten Höhenangst und Besen waren das, was sie die letzten 6 Jahre tunlichst zu vermeiden versucht hatte.  
  
"Wir freuen uns auf ihre Ankunft  
  
M. McGonagall "  
  
Aus der Küche heraus hörte sie ihre Mutter:  
  
"Lies bitte auch die Liste vor. Ich muss wissen, welche der Bücher wir neu besorgen müssen! Den Rest bekommst du von mir!"  
  
Viviane zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte die Locken und las die Liste:  
  
"Utensilien:  
  
Zehn Bund Pergamentrollen sowie drei Federn und ein selbst nachfüllendes schwarzes Tintenglas!  
  
3 schwarze Alltagsroben  
  
1 Wintermantel  
  
1 schwarzen Spitzhut  
  
1 paar feuerfeste Handschuhe  
  
Einen Zauberstab  
  
Sowie folgende Schulbücher:  
  
Buch der Zaubersprüche Band I von Miranda Goshawk  
  
1001 Kräuterallerlei von Aisling Willow  
  
Die Geschichte der Zauberei Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue erstes Ausbildungsjahr Arsenius Jigger  
  
Magie Theorie I von Adalbert Waffling  
  
Verwandlungen für Anfänger von Emetic Switch  
  
Die Welt der Naturgeister von Nancy Arrowsmith  
  
*  
  
Gebrauchsgegenstände für den Unterricht:  
  
Einen robusten Messingkessel, Durchschnittsmaßstab  
  
Ein vollständiges Set Glas oder Kristallphiolen  
  
Ein für den Schulgebrauch genormtes Teleskop  
  
Ebenfalls benötigt für ihren Zaubertrankunterricht werden folgende Zutaten:"  
  
Es folgenden eine Meterlange Liste der verschiedensten Kräutern, getrockneten Tierresten und anderen Seltsamkeiten, die Viviane alle nicht besonders viel sagten. Jedoch jedes Mal, wenn se eine der Zutaten nicht aussprechen konnte oder es etwas falsch tat, korrigierte ihre Mutter sie liebevoll und wissend.  
  
"Sehr gut! Sehr gut!"  
  
Folgerte die ältere Miss Granger, nachdem ihre Tochter geendet hatte.  
  
"Das meiste habe ich hier!"  
  
Viviane legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und ließ sich in das Sofa fallen, Crookshank zu sich auf den Schoß zerrend. Das Tier gab einige hilfesuchende Laute von sich, doch seine Herrin kannte keine Gnade.  
  
"Ich sag Ginny bescheid, dann können wir morgen alle zusammen die Sachen einkaufen gehen!"  
  
Vivi kniff die Augen zusammen und lächelte schief.  
  
"Tolle Vorstellung! Ich freu mich schon darauf!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meine favs: Vivi kennt keine Gnade. *froi*  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel! Ihr gebt mir überhaupt den Antrieb weiter zu schreiben! ^^ 


	3. Cookie 1

Bemerkung: Prozedere: Jeden Mittwoch habe ich vorher (zumidnest solange ich welche habe) so etwas wie Cookies hier hoch zu posten. Sehr kurze Zwischenepisoden. Ausblicke oder einblicke oder wie hier: RÜCKBLICKE! ^^ Jeden Sonntag wird (auch solange ich welche habe) ein richtiges Kapitel hochgestellt. (ich bin beim fünften also reicht es noch ein bisschen und schließlich schreibe ich zur Zeit recht regelmäßig)  
  
Das ganze passierte nämlich nicht nach dem zweiten Chap, sondern weit vor Vivis Geburt. *überleg* Zwei Jahre vorher um genau zu sein.  
  
Falls es irgendjemanden entgehen könnte: Es geht um die Entscheidungsschlacht im Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cookie I  
  
Dies Irae  
(Tag des Zornes)  
  
Und der Himmel am Horizont, dort hinten über den endlosen erdgrauen Feldern war von einem so dunklen rot, dass er hätte in Flammen stehen können.  
  
Er stand in einem Nichts und nur die Trümmer unter seinen Stiefeln konnten noch bezeugen, dass es dort einst ein Etwas gegeben haben mochte. Was es war, wusste niemand mehr und es würde vergessen werden und Neues kommen. Über ihn erhob sich ein grauen Band aus Gewitter und ein kalter Regen, der durch seine Roben weichte und bis in das Mark seiner Knochen drang, prasselte auf ihn hinab.  
  
Heute war der Tag der Entscheidung. Er konnte es in seinen Ader spüren. Wie jeder einzelne Tropfen Blut darin förmlich schrie, das hiermit alles enden würde. Für diese Seite oder für jene. Er hörte es, wenn es in seinen Ohren rauschte. Seinen Herzschlag bis in seine Füße hinein. Und jeder andere Gedanke war wie weggeblasen. Sein Geist schloss das Jetzt ein, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute umkreiste.  
  
Dies Irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla  
  
Der Stab in seiner Hand lag völlig ruhig, als wäre seine Hand aus Stein, doch innerlich fühlte er die Aufregung seiner Menschenfasern bei jedem Donnergrollen über der Menge größer werden. Seine Auen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite stand sein Vater. Schoss es durch seinen Kopf und wie ein Film all die Assoziationen, die er mit dem Wort verband. Vielleicht würde er ihn heute töten. Er würde heute töten. Sollte er darüber aufgeregt sein, Erschrocken? Doch das einzige, was ihn erschrak, war die unheimliche Gleichgültigkeit, die die Phantasie des leblosen Körpers seines Vaters in ihm auslöste.  
  
Noch hatte es nicht begonnen, doch er sah wie am roten Horizont etwas auf sie zukam. Und er wusste, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren. Alle wussten es. Hatten sie eine Chance? Er erinnerte sich flüchtig an etwas, was er in einem Buch gelesen hatte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal mehr den Titel wusste: "Der Mann, der Heim und Herd verteidigt, ist zehn Mal stärker, als der beste Söldner!" Demnach hatten sie die Götter auf ihrer Seite. Denn sie wollten erhalten. Der Gegner wollte zerstören. Voller Wahnsinn und Tyrannei. Sie durften sie nicht überwältigen! Was mit der Welt geschehen würde, wenn er und die, die heute mit ihm hier standen fielen, war ihm nur allzu bewusst und seine kalte Hand umklammerte den Stab in ihr etwas stärker.  
  
Alles war genauso wie in den unzähligen Alpträumen, die er bis hierher gehabt hatte. Und einem Augenblick bezweifelte er, ob dies wirklich sei.  
  
Eine Hand berührte seinen Arm und er fuhr herum, fast erschrocken, doch sah er nur auf das verwirrte Gesicht eines Mädchens hinab und sein Geist verweigerte für einen Augenschlag sie wiederzuerkennen. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch. Warum war sie bloß hier? Wie könnte er diese Schlacht schlagen, wenn er keinen Augenblick lang nicht daran denken konnte, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand.  
  
Strähnen ihres Haares klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Das merkwürdige Licht, das alles in einen grünen, grauen Schein tauchte, ließ sie aussehen wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Sie war so zierlich. Noch ein Kind. Diese Augen, die ihn so verzweifelt anstarrten. Voller Sorge und Bange um die Zukunft. Angst. Sie sollte nicht hier sein.  
  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein, Hermione!"  
  
Sie nahm seine um den Zauberstab verkrampfte Faust in ihre Hände. Sie waren nicht wärmer als seine und doch...  
  
"Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein, wenn nicht hier bei dir und meinen Freunden. Wo sollte ich sein, wenn nicht dort, wo ich gebraucht werde."  
  
Ihre Stimme ging beinahe im Regen unter. Und sie war ruhig, so unglaublich ruhig. Dass er ihr fast mehr geglaubt hätten, als der Angst in ihren Augen.  
  
"Wir werden hier nicht lebend herauskommen. Ich wäre lieber gestoben mit der Gewissheit, dass du in Sicherheit bist!"  
  
Er konnte nicht erkennen, wie ihr daraufhin die Tränen kamen, aber die plötzliche Brüchigkeit in ihrem Ton, erkannte er wieder.  
  
"Sag so etwas nicht, Draco! Sag so etwas nicht,... sag so etwas nicht...!"  
  
Und während er ihr lauschte und zusah, wie sie monoton ihren Kopf schüttelte, glaubte er, er wäre bereits tot. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen und ihre Arme umschlangen ihre eigene Taille. Sie wirkte nun alles andere als ruhig. Und er steckte den Stab zurück in den Mantel, um sie an sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Sch!"  
  
Sie zitterte und sie war eiskalt, doch sie nickte und er konnte die flüstern hören.  
  
"Ja ich weiß! Wir werden sterben. Wir werden sterben und es ist gut, dass ich nicht zu Hause bin und darauf warten muss, bis sie mich holen kommen."  
  
Und ihre Stimme hatte auf einmal wieder diese unheimliche Grabesruhe. Nur das Zittern hörte nicht auf.. War es denn verwunderlich? Sie sah zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen schienen dunkler geworden zu sein. Ein weitere Blitz zerriss den Himmel und für den kurzen Moment, nachdem er wieder sehen konnte, erschienen sie ihm schwarz. Es war nur ein Lichtspiel. Als er sie küsste schmeckte er das Salz auf ihren Lippen. Vielleicht würde dies das letzte Mal sein, dass er sie berühren durfte. Um sie herum erhob sich ein Geschrei und Gebrüll. Und der Donnerschlag fiel wütend darin ein. Es war so weit. Für einen Moment noch konnten sie das Chaos von sich fern halten, indem sie einander umklammert hielten und den Gedanken an das was kommen musste verbannten. Zurückzwangen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah er noch einmal zurück, während die anderen ihn weiter zogen. Sie würden nicht Seite an Seite kämpfen. Er sah zu ihr zurück und konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, doch was sie formten, das hörte er nicht mehr. Er hörte nur noch Schreie und Donner und Zerstörung. Er hörte Blut und Gedärm. Er hörte Tod. Der rote Horizont hatte ihn erreicht und seine Flammen tobten über die graue Welt hinweg. 


	4. Der Zauberstab, der ausgesucht wurde

Kapitel III  
  
Der Zauberstab, der ausgesucht wurde  
  
Dort stand sie und ein kalter Nieselregen prasselte auf sie hinab. Aufgebracht schnaubte Viviane ihre Nase in ein durchnässtes Taschentuch aus und begrüßte die Familie Potter mit einem Nicken, während ihre Mutter Umarmungen und Wangenküsse austeilte.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die ältere Miss Granger von Ginny getrennt, sah Viviane bereits ihre Patentante auf sich zukommen.  
  
"Oh Kleines! Du bist seit Weihnachten vielleicht gewachsen!"  
  
Und die rothaarige Frau strich ihr die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Und du bist seit Weihnachten vielleicht fett geworden, Tante Ginny!"  
  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Patin bereits mit ihrem vierten Kind schwanger ging. Entgegen den normalen Erwartungen der Reaktionen, die bei einer solchen frechen Beleidigung erfolgen würden, fing die erwachsene Frau an zu lachen. ~Sie haben sich gegen mich verschworen!~ Folgerte Miss Granger.  
  
"Ja du hast recht! Harry behauptet zwar ständig das Gegenteil, aber so sehr bin ich bis jetzt bei den Schwangerschaften noch nie auseinandergegangen!"  
  
Viviane behielt ihren düsteren Blick, der gepflegt von allen Umstehenden, (die ihre Launen bereits kannten) ignoriert wurde. Sie fragte sich still wessen Namen eines verschidenen Verwandten die Potters wohl dieses Mal für ihr Kind missbrauchen würden. Die dunklen Locken schüttelnd betrachtete sie James, Lily und Percy, die alle um ihre Mutter geschart waren, wie Küken um eine Henne. Sie beobachtete wie ihre Tante ihrem ältesten, James etwas in die Hand drückte und der Junge mit freudestrahlenden Gesicht die Straße hinunter eilte.  
  
"Viviane?"  
  
Das Mädchen sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir gehen zu "Florish & Blotts" deine und James Bücher holen. Dahinten um die Ecke findest du das Geschäft von Mr. Ollivander. Hier hast du das Geld. Hol dir bitte einen Zauberstab! Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde bei "Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Anlässe", in Ordnung?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte missmutig und sah ihre Mutter zusammen mit dem größten Teil der Familie Potter in Richtung Buchhandlung eilen. Vivi seufzte tief und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
*  
  
Ein Glöckchen, an der Tür nach Muggelart angebracht, klingelte fröhlich, als sie den Laden betrat. Ein seltsamer Geruch kroch in ihre Nase. Holz und irgendetwas anderes, dass sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Doch es gefiel ihr! Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich leicht auf und ihre Nase begann zu kribbeln. Die Magie dieses Ortes war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes greifbar, betrachtete man die Tatsache, dass hier Zauberstäbe verkauft wurden.  
  
Vor ihr schien der Laden recht klein, reichte in etwa eineinhalb Meter bis zu einer Theke, hinter der ein ergrauter, herb aussehender Mann saß, der seinen Blick nur kurz gehoben hatte, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war und sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Mit einer Lupe untersuchte er sorgfältig einen Zauberstab, der in seiner Hand lag.  
  
"Komm ruhig her, Kind! Ich tu dir nichts!"  
  
Viviane tat wie ihr geheißen. Neugierig wanderten ihre Augen im Raum hinter der Theke umher, der sich nun ihrem Blick freigab. Dort hinten waren Regale, vom Boden bis zur Decke und soweit sie in dem dunklen Zimmer sehen konnte. Und überall aufgestapelt lagen kleine längliche Kantons, in denen sich vermutlich all die Stäbe befanden, die der Mann verkaufte.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Der alte Mann sah noch immer nicht auf.  
  
"Viviane Granger, Sir!"  
  
Ein leises Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle und seine Augen sahen auf, mitten in ihre. Sie hielt seinem Blick ohne einmal zu blinzeln stand, trotzdem er kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen ließ.  
  
"Hätte ich mir gleich denken könne mit diesen unmöglichen Haaren!"  
  
Das Mädchen warf in einen bösen Blick zu, doch er ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zwischen den Regalen umher.  
  
Aus dem Nichts war ein Maßband vor Vivis Gesicht aufgetaucht, dass sich von alleine um ihren Kopf wickelte. Erschrocken wich sie einige Zentimeter zurück, dann löste sich das Band und schob sich ihren Arm entlang, scheinbar auf irgendetwas wartend.  
  
"Streck ihn aus!"  
  
Sie sah verwirrt hoch und erkannte Mr. Ollivander, der auf einer kleinen Leiter stand und eine Schachtel herauszog.  
  
"Deinen Stabarm, Kind!"  
  
Dabei rückte er sich seine staubige Brille zurecht und seufzte, als wäre dies nicht das erste Mal, dass seine jungen Kunden die Absichten des Maßbandes nicht verstanden.  
  
Viviane streckte den rechten Arm aus und sogleich begann das weiße Band die Länge bis zu ihren Handgelenk, die Länge ihrer offenen Hand und den Umfang ihres Ober und Unterarmes zu messen.  
  
Währenddessen lagen bereits einige Schachteln auf der Theke, doch der merkwürdige Verkäufer war noch immer hinten bei seinen Regalen. Ab und zu, zog er eine Schachtel heraus, dann kam er mit einem Arm voll weiterer verpackten Zauberstäben wieder, die er zu den anderen auf die Theke legte. Einer der Kantons wurde geöffnet und er reichte Viviane einen Zauberstab.  
  
"Probier diesen hier. 8 Inch, Einhornhaar, Haselnuss!"  
  
Die kleine Dunkelhaarige nahm den Stab in die Hand, fuchtelte auf Anweisung einmal hin und her, doch nichts geschah. Mr. Ollivander zuckte die Achseln, nahm ihn ihr vorsichtig wieder ab und gab ihr einen anderen.  
  
"Deine Mutter besitzt von je her Haselnussstäbe, ich würde sagen, wenn noch mehr als nur ihr Haar dir eigen ist, müsste dieses Holz geradezu perfekt für dich sein, junge Dame. Dieser hier ist 10 Inch, Phönixfeder!"  
  
Viviane sah ihn gelangweilt an, seufzte und schwang den Stab. Ein weiteres Mal geschah nichts. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Und woran merke ich, dass es der "richtige" ist?"  
  
Sturmblaue Augen sahen den alten Mann fragend an. Er fing erneut an leise zu lachen.  
  
"Du wirst es merken! Glaube mir, Mädchen! Jeder Stab sucht sich seinen Besitzer aus. So ist es von je her gewesen und so wird es bleiben. Er wird dir antworten, wenn du ihm zusagst!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr einen dritten Stab.  
  
"11 Inch, Einhornhaar, ein sehr leichtes Stück!"  
  
Ein weiteres Mal geschah nichts, außer das Viviane sich unwohl fühlte. Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht magisch begabt, oder nicht genug, dass sie es nicht schaffte einen der vielen Zauberstäbe für sie zu interessieren.  
  
"10 Inch, Drachenherzfaser, Esche. Vielleicht doch ein anderes Holz zur Abwechslung!"  
  
Ein kleiner grüner Funken stob aus dem Stab und Viviane fing an zu grinsen. Doch als sie zu Mr. Ollivander hochsah, erkannte sie, dass er die Augenbrauen gerunzelt hatte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Noch immer nicht der richtige, aber wir scheinen ihm auf der Spur zu sein, Miss Granger!"  
  
Doch entgegen seinen Versprechungen schien dem nicht so. Egal welchen Stab er ihr in die Hand drückte, jedes Mal schüttelte er seinen halb kahlen Kopf und gab ihr einen weiteren. Viviane fragte sich ehrlich, ob es wohl überhaupt einen Stab geben würde, der sich sie als Herrin aussuchen würde.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und das kleine Glöckchen klingelte erneut . Ein Luftzug strömte herein und die Nackenhaar des Mädchens stellten sich erneut auf, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie in den Laden getreten war. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie in das lächelnde Gesicht eines Jungen in ihrem Alter. Er nickte ihr fröhlich zu und wandte sich dann an Mr. Ollivander, der mit gedämpfter Stimme meinte.  
  
"Der junge Maness, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"  
  
Viviane sah den Neuankömmling mit dem hell braunen Haar und den dunklen, eigentümlich aussehenden Augen nicken.  
  
"Miss Granger? Wollen wir eine kleine Pause einlegen? Bis jetzt habe ich für alle Mitglieder der Maness' äußerst schnell den passenden Stab gefunden!"  
  
Vivi zuckte die Achseln und Mr. Ollivander stellte ihr ein Glas Limonade auf die Theke, sowie einen kleinen dunklen Teller mit Keksen. Dann ploppte das Maßband aus dem nichts auf und nahm dem Jungen, wie vorher ihr die Maße ab. Sein Lächeln war geblieben und er sah nun wieder sie an.  
  
"Auch erstes Jahr Hogwarts?"  
  
Sie erwiderte sein offenes Lächeln und bemerkte es erst, nachdem es ihre Lippen umspielte.  
  
"Ja! Allerdings!"  
  
"Alle Mitglieder meiner Familie gehen auf diese Schule. Angeblich soll irgendeiner meiner Ahnen mit einer der ersten Schüler gewesen sein!"  
  
Viviane nickte anerkennend  
  
"Meine Mutter war dort! Aber ihre Eltern waren Muggel, also bin ich erst die zweite in meiner Familie!"  
  
Er nickte dem Maßband dankend zu, als es seine Arbeit getan hatte und wieder verschwand.  
  
"Dann ist dein Vater auch ein Muggel?"  
  
Einen Moment lang wusste das Mädchen nichts, was sie darauf antworten sollte und schaute verwirrt und unsicher den fremden Jungen an. Er schien ihr Schweigen miss zudeuten, denn er setzte schnell hinzu:  
  
"Ich hab nichts gegen Muggelgeborene! Wirklich nicht, entschuldige, wenn das so rüberkam!"  
  
Er sah ehrlich betroffen aus, doch Vivi lächelte und en schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht! Es ist nur so... weißt du, das einzige, was meine Mutter mir über ihn erzählt hat ist, dass er sie im vierten Monat schwanger verlassen hat... und... deshalb will ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr über ihn erfahren, verstehst du?"  
  
Ihre Stimme war absichtlich so leise geblieben, dass nur er sie verstehen konnte. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie Mr. Ollivander, der noch immer etwas bestimmtes in seinen Regalen zu suchen schien.  
  
"Also weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht einmal ob er ein Muggel oder ein Zauberer war!"  
  
Sie lief leicht rosa an und betrachtete den mehr oder weniger interessanten Dreck zwischen ihren Fingernägeln.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich werde es nicht weitererzählen, in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie sah wieder hoch.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Und einen Moment sahen sie sich nur lächelnd an, froh jemand anderen gefunden zu haben, den sie in dem fremden Internat wiedererkennen würden.  
  
"Ich heiße Demian und du?"  
  
Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie nahm sie an.  
  
"Viviane!"  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte die kleine Unterbrechung, Kinder, aber ich glaube, wir haben heute noch etwas vor. Hier bitte Mr. Maness. Einhornhaar, Lärche, 11 Inch, liegt gut in der Hand, perfekter Schwung!"  
  
Doch zur Enttäuschung des Ladenbesitzers, schien die erhoffte Wirkung auszubleiben, nachdem Demian den Stab einmal geschwungen hatte. Sofort wurde er dem Jungen wieder abgenommen und durch einen anderen ersetzt.  
  
"Drachherzfaser, Ahorn, 9 Inch!"  
  
Doch auch dieser war nicht der richtige für Demian und auch der darauf nicht und auch nicht der darauf! Mr. Ollivander sah von einem Jugendlichen zum anderen.  
  
"Ihr beiden macht mir wirklich Kopfzehrberechen. Da kommt vielleicht einmal ein schwieriger Fall innerhalb von 20 Jahren bei mir in den Laden und jetzt stehen hier gleich zwei vor mir!"  
  
Er hatte eine empörte Miene aufgesetzt und Viviane konnte nicht anders als darüber lachen. Hier saß sie nun seit Ewigkeiten, wahrscheinlich schon wesentlich länger als die halbe Stunde, die ihre Mutter ihr gewährt hatte und knabberte an ein paar Keksen, zwischen all diesen Bergen von Zauberstäben, die für beide Kinder nicht dir richtigen zu sein schienen. Ohne dass ein Augenblick verstrich fielen Demian und Mr. Olliavder in ihren hellen Mädchenlachen ein. Und nach einer Weile heilloser Fröhlichkeit, funkelte eine Idee in den Augen des alten Mannes auf und er verschwand wieder zwischen seine Regale. Viviane wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und hielt sich noch immer den Bauch, als sie Demians nun plötzlich bitter ernsten Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
Seine Augen hatten, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass es möglich war einen noch dunkleren Farbton angenommen.  
  
"Mach das nie wieder, verstanden?!"  
  
Viviane blinzelte und lächelte unsicher. Eben war er ihr noch eigentlich ganz nett erschienen, doch die Blicke, die er ihr auf einmal zuwarf, schienen einem anderen Menschen zu gehören.  
  
"Ähm.. und was hab ich bitte gemacht?"  
  
Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsamer Junge, dachte Viviane, die merkte, wie ihre schlechte Laune erneut in ihr hochqualmte.  
  
"Nein! Ehrlich! Ich meine.. weil ich gelacht habe, oder was?"  
  
Er schenkte ihr keinen weiteren Blick und schon war Mr. Ollivander wieder zurück.  
  
"Hier... irgendetwas sagt mir, dass könnte der richtige für dich sein, junger Mann. Ungewöhnlich für einen Maness, aber dennoch!"  
  
Er reichte den Stab an Demian weiter.  
  
"Einhornhaar, Stechpalme, 12 Inch!"  
  
Und sofort, als der Junge das weiße Holz berührte schien durch das Zimmer ein kalter Luftzog zu strömen und das Licht, des schon bereits düsteren Raumes wurde um eine weitere Nuance dunkler.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Entkam dem Mund des Jungen, während Mr. Ollivander nur ein Lächeln für die beiden jungen Zauberer übrig hatte.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich Demian kalt von Viviane verabschiedet, die noch immer nicht recht verstand, was sie getan hatte, um so ein Verhalten zu verdienen? Wütend sah sie ihm nach, als er den Laden verließ und schüttelte ungläubig die Locken. Manchen ist einfach nicht zu helfen! Dachte sie ein wenig wehmütig den netten Jungen falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Irgendwie wäre ihr der Gedanke an Hogwarts gar nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich vorgekommen, hätte sie zumindest gewusst, dass sie jemanden dort bereits schon kennen würde.  
  
"Nun sind nur noch wir übrig, was Miss Granger?"  
  
Viviane seufzte und schluckte die letzten Kekskrümel herunter, bevor ihr Blick auf den Stab fiel, an dem Mr. Olivander bei ihrem Eintreten gearbeitet hatte.  
  
"Ist das eine Bestellung oder ist er kaputt?"  
  
Fragte sie auf das wertvolle Holzstück deutend. Der alte Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sah von ihr auf den Stab und wieder zurück in ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Nein, nein! Weder noch! Er ist gestern Abend fertig geworden! Ich habe ihn nur ein letztes Mal untersucht, das ist bereits alles!"  
  
Von einem Fuß auf den andern tappend, legte sie den Kopf schief und versuchte unschuldig zu klingen.  
  
"Ähm.. kann ich ihn einmal.. ausprobieren?"  
  
Ein ernster, missbilligender Blick erschien auf Mr. Ollivanders Gesicht.  
  
"Der ist nichts für kleine Mädchen! Zu schwer für deine zarten Hände und außerdem,... Eibe ist kein Holz für Kinder!"  
  
Viviane zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Aber es kann doch nicht schaden ihn auszuprobieren, oder?"  
  
Sie mochte den Stab, hatte ihn eine ganze Weile betrachtet, während der ergraute Verkäufer hinten in den Regalen gewühlt hatte. Und irgendwie würde sie das Holz dazu kriegen sie auch zu mögen! Selbstsicher hob sie etwas ihr Kinn an und wartete darauf, dass Mr. Ollivander ihr den Stab reichte. Kopfschüttelnd legte er ihn ihr in die Hände. Tief durchatmend gab sie dem Holz einen kleinen Wisch aus dem Handgelenk heraus, nichts geschah. Sie blinzelte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ignorierte die fordernde Hand des Ladenbesitzers und gab den Zauberstab eine weiteren Versuch. Ein kleiner Fluss grüner und silbernder, schwarzer und weißer Funken kam aus seiner Spitze und mit einem Mal hörte sie ein angenehmes Summen um sich herum.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Stieß sie hervor, während Mr. Ollivander ungläubig kopfschütteln sich am anderen Ende auf einen Stuhl niederließ.  
  
"Drachenherzfaser, Eibe 13 Inch! Er ist eindeutig zu groß für eine Erstklässlerin, aber... nun er scheint der richtige Stab für dich zu sein! Sei aber vorsichtig! Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte Eibe ist kein Holz für junge Mädchen! "  
  
Lächelnd schob sie ihn die sieben Galleonen für ihren neuen Besitz zu und verabschiedete sich unbekümmert. Ha! Dachte sie erneut triumphierend. Stäbe sollten sich also ihre Besitzer aussuchen? Nein, diesen hier hatte sie sich ausgesucht und nicht umgekehrt, da konnte ihr der alte Mann erzählen, was er wollte.  
  
*  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Viviane zupfte am Ärmel der hochgewachsenen Frau, die sich angeregt mit einer älteren Hexe über irgendein dem Mädchen unbekanntes Buch über die Wunder der modernen Hexerei unterhielt. Ihre Mutter schien sich nicht im mindesten durch das Kind stören zu lassen.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Erst als die ihre Gegenüber innehielt und mit dem Spitzhut auf Vivi zeigte, bemerkte Hermione ihre Tochter. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihr.  
  
"Oh, hallo mein Schatz! Bist du schon wieder da! Das ging aber schnell! Warum hast du nicht bei Madame Malkins auf mich gewartet?"  
  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde düster und sie verschränkte die Arme, bevor sie zähneknirschend erwiderte:  
  
"Habe ich. Fünunddreißig Minuten um genau zu sein! Wir hatten uns um zwei treffen wollen, jetzt ist es halb fünf!"  
  
Hermione sah etwas zu oft mit den Augenlidern plinkernd auf Viviane hinab.  
  
"Nein ehrlich, schon so spät?"  
  
Das Mädchen schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kannte das bereits aus vielen anderen Gelegenheiten bei denen ihre Mutter über ein interessantes Buch oder Gespräch die Zeit vergessen hatte.  
  
"Wo hast du Tante Ginny und ihre Bälger gelassen?"  
  
Ihre Mutter entschuldigte sich bei der Dame und verabschiedete sich höflich, bevor sie ihre Tochter zur Tür hinaus schob und ihr eine schwere Einkaufstasche reichte.  
  
"Hier und Ginny ist bereits gegangen! Frag mich nicht wann genau, irgendwann hat sie sich verabschiedet!"  
  
Sie eilten durch den Nieselregen und erreichten schon nach wenigen Augeblicke den nahen Laden, in denen sie die Roben für Viviane bekommen würde. Schon schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, als bereits eine mollige Hexe auf sie zukam und freundlich fragte, womit sie dienlich sein konnte.  
  
*  
  
Viviane betrachtet sich munter im großen Spiegel ihres Zimmers. Crookshank miaute wohlwollend und strich um ihre Beine. Der spitze schwarze Hut stand ihr ausgezeichnet, fand das kleine Mädchen und lächelte mit ihren kleinen weißen Zähnen ihr Spiegelbild an. Laut hörte sie ihre Mutter seufzen.  
  
"Ein Glück, dass du nicht meine Zähne geerbt hast!"  
  
Vivi sah auf und ihr fröhliches Lächeln verblasste. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre peinliche Begegnung mit Demian und sie konnte nicht umhin die brennende Frage, die ihr seit dem auf der Seele lastete zu stellen.  
  
"War er ein Muggel Mama? Ich meine ..Papa.. war er ein Muggel oder nicht?"  
  
Hermione blinzelte verwirrt und Vivi konnte nicht umher schief zu lächeln. Sie wusste warum ihre Mütter so überrascht über die Frage war. Schließlich war das die erste Mal in ihrem Lebens, dass sie etwas über den Mann, der ihr Vater war, wissen wollte. Hermione Granger verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Nein nein.. er war Zauberer, Kleines!"  
  
Viviane nickte ausdruckslos und wandte den Blick zurück zum Spiegel, unsicher, ob sie noch mehr fragen wollte. Bis jetzt hatte sie auch gut ohne Vater leben zu können. Eine Mutter zu ertragen war schließlich schwer genug. Außerdem war er ein Schwein. Schließlich hatte er sie noch bevor sie überhaupt auf der Welt war (und dieser beweisen konnte, was für ein Ekelpaket sie war) verlassen und ebenso ihre Mutter. Sturmgraue Augen sahen sie aus dem dunklen Spiegel heraus an. Das waren nicht die warmen ihrer Mutter, das waren fremde Augen. Hässliche, kalte fremde Augen. Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr über ihn wissen! Wahrscheinlich war er genauso ein Ekel wie sie selbst, schließlich musste das ja irgendwoher gekommen sein, nachdem ihre Mutter so ein Geduldsengel war und eigentlich nie über irgendjemanden ein böses Wort verloren hatte. Ihre Augen glitten über den Schmollmund ihres Abbildes und gegen ihren Willen fühlte sie einen dicken Klos ihren Hals hoch krabbeln. Wütend unterdrückte sie die Tränen, die ihr aus den Äuglein treten wollten.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal schlafen!"  
  
Viviane nahm ihren neuen Spitzhut ab, betrachtet ihn noch immer traurig, wenn auch nicht im besonderen über den Hut und zog die Robe aus.  
  
"Warte! Du hast mir noch gar nicht deine Zauberstab gezeigt!"  
  
Hielt ihre Mama sie betont fröhlich auf. Vivis Laune schwenkte augenblicklich in eine bessere um. Ja, der Zauberstab! Sie war so verdammt stolz auf das Teil, dass sie sofort losstrümte und die Schachtel aus ihrem Zimmer holte. Mit einem Katzengrinsen, dass Crookshanks alle Ehre gemacht hätte, präsentierte sie ihrer Mutter das Stück Holz. Miss Hermione Granger nahm ihrem Kind den wertvollen Stab ab und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während Viviane unbeirrt kommentierte:  
  
"Drachenherzfaser, Eibe, 13 Inch!"  
  
Ihre Mutter wog den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Ist der nicht etwas zu schwer für dich, Viviane? Und Eibe? Das ist doch wirklich kein Holz....."  
  
"Für ein kleines Mädchen, ich weiß! Das hat Mr. Ollivander auch gesagt, nachdem wir schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nach dem richtigen für mich gesucht haben!"  
  
Meinte Viviane und bemühte sich beiläufig zu klingen, obwohl es ihr nicht gelang die triumphartige Aufregung aus ihrem Ton zu halten. Lässig nahm sie ihrer Mutter ihren Stab aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn zum hundertdreiundfünfzigsten Mal an diesem Abend eingehend.  
  
"Ich mag ihn! Und wenn er der richtige ist, dann wird er schon nicht zu schwer sein!"  
  
Ihre Mutter lächelte geduldig und strich ihrem Kind das wilde Haar aus dem nachdenklichen Gesicht.  
  
"In Ordnung! Mr. Ollivander weiß, was er tut und da er ihn dir schließlich verkauft hat.. nun wir werden einfach sehen!" 


	5. Cookie 2

Cookie 2:  
  
Ginny durchblätterte unaufmerksam eines der Bücher, die auf der Liste für James gestanden hatten.  
  
"Deine Tochter ist ein Abbild ihres Vaters! Und sie hat eine ihm sehr ähnliche Eigenschaft von Zeit zu Zeit wirklich "unmöglich" zu sein!"  
  
Ginny grinste, während ihres kleinen Kommentars über die Tochter ihrer besten Freundin, die gleichzeitig ihr Patenkind war. Doch Hermione konnte nur tief seufzen.  
  
"Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht, was ich mit ihr machen soll! Ich bin ehrlich müde geworden Ginny! Der Stress bei "Magisch Mechanische Möglichkeiten!" und dann noch Vivianes Temperament... dagegen werden die Kinder in der Schule eine Entspannung sein!"  
  
Die kluge rothaarige Hexe klappte das Buch zu und schob es zu den anderen in ihren Einkaufskorb.  
  
"Du hast immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der ganzen Umhergehzieherei, oder?"  
  
Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe, vermied aber geschickt eine direkte Antwort.  
  
"Wie schafft du das nur mit gleich drei von der Sorte und dann auch noch ein viertes, Ginny! Ich würde eine zweite Vivi bei aller Liebe, die ich für sie empfinde nicht überleben!"  
  
Ihre schwangere Freundin fing laut an zu lachen.  
  
"Ich befürchte dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich selbst Viviane alleine nicht ohne bleibende Schäden überstehen könnte. Vielleicht hättest du Mr. Malfoy damals nicht so einfach von seinen Pflichten entlassen sollen, als er sich angeboten hat..!"  
  
weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
"Ginny! Ich möchte nicht darüber reden! Und besonders nicht "hier"!"  
  
Ginny seufzte.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass es irgendwann einmal Zeit wird, Honey? Er hat dich geliebt, meine liebe Hermione! Ich habe das in seinen Augen gesehen, als er im Krankenhaus war. Er hat nur eine Ausrede für seinen Stolz gesucht dich zurückzunehmen und wärst du..."  
  
Hermione unterbrach sie erneut erbost.  
  
"Ginny! Hör auf damit!"  
  
Doch ihre Freundin dachte nicht daran.  
  
" Ignoriere die Wahrheit so lange du willst, aber es bleibt trotzdem Tatsache, dass du dich selbst in das Unglück reingeritten hast! Ihr hättet glücklich werden können und eine stetige Vaterperson hätte deiner Tochter bestimmt nicht geschadet."  
  
Hermiones Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es aus Stein gemeißelt. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr ihre beste Freundin einmal so in den Rücken fallen würde.  
  
"Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, war "er" es, der "mich" verlassen hat!"  
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, aber wir wissen alle unter welchen Umständen! Glaub mir, er wäre daran zugrunde gegangen weiter zusehen zu müssen, wie du dich selbst zerstörst!"  
  
Hermione war ernsthaft wütend geworden und presste die Schulbücher in ihren Armen dichter an ihren leicht zitternden Körper.  
  
"Verdammt Ginny! Es war MEINE PFLICHT!"  
  
Neugierige Augenpaare drehten sich zu den beiden Frauen um, als Hermione ihre Stimme über das angemessene Maß erhob. Heftig atmend warf sie der einen oder anderen Hexe bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Ginny wandte.  
  
"Und das weißt du! Ich hatte keine Wahl!"  
  
Zischte sie wütend. Doch ihre Freundin hob nur eine Augenbraue und schüttelte ihr rotes Haar.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, wie eine Schwester, Hermione! Und ich habe all die Jahre meinen Mund gehalten... findest du es dich nicht sehr merkwürdig, dass du nach elf Jahren, die inzwischen vergangen sind, noch immer nicht darüber reden kannst?"  
  
Die Dunkelhaarige Hexe drehte Ginny den Rücken zu.  
  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du über ihn hinweg bist... wie bitte willst du es dann aushalten Seite an Seite mit ihm in Hogwarts zu arbeiten?"  
  
Hermione schwieg eine Weile. Nicht auch noch Ginny, dachte sie und ihre Wut war zugunsten einer unangenehm bekannten Leere gewichen.  
  
"Bitte lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sie spürte die zierliche Hand ihrer Freundin auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Du machst es schon wieder, Honey! Damit hast du schon Rons und vermutlich auch Dracos Herz gebrochen. Jetzt versuchst du also auch mich von dir zu isolieren. Verdammt, Hermione... wir sind keine Kinder mehr! Du solltest langsam erwachsen werden und merken, dass du dir mit deinem Verhalten nur selbst schadest!"  
  
Miss Granger legte müde die Hand an ihre Schläfe und rieb gedankenverloren den pochenden Schmerz darin weg.  
  
"Ich weiß! Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Es geht nicht! Aber in einem hast du völlig recht.. ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich machen werde, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe... Bei Merlin.. es ist jetzt elf Jahre her und trotzdem... jeden Morgen sehe ich in Vivianes Gesicht und er steht wieder vor mir... es tut immer noch weh, Ginny!"  
  
Gab sie ruhig zu.  
  
"Ich weiß!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich danke ganz herzlich den armen beiden, die zu mir und meiner Geschichte gehalten haben. Betty und Vroni! Ich weiß nicht, wenn es wirklich niemanden gebe, der den Mist den ich fabrizieren wirklich regelmäßig liest, würde ich gar nichts mehr online stellen, befürchte ich!  
  
Kommt man in elf Jahren nicht über jemanden hinweg? Na ich weiß zumindest, dass man es in vier Jahren nicht kann, gesetz des Falles, man setzt sich mit dem anderen nicht auseinander. Warum dann nicht auch elf. Außerdem.. na ja... sie haben ja schließlich Viviane und haben sich wirklich seit ihrer Geburt nicht mehr gesehen.. hui!  
  
Außerdem war es ja nicht gerade so, dass sie sich getrennt haben, weil sie einander nicht mehr liebten *seufz* das war wirklich eine traurige Geschichte, aber sie soll ein andern mal erzählt werden. 


	6. Ein Zugticket nach Hogwarts

Kapitel IV  
  
Ein Zugticket nach Hogwarts  
  
Es war zehn vor zehn und Miss Viviane Granger starrte auf die Barriere zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn. In Wirklichkeit war diese natürlich nur ein Schein, um die Muggel von der Tatsache, dass dort ein Zug für die magische Gemeinschaft fuhr, abzulenken. Sie schluckte und dachte daran, dass sie sehr hart aufprallen würde, wenn die Mauer massiv wäre, während sie ihren Wagen mit den Koffern und Crookshank Katzenkäfig auf Kommando ihrer Mutter Richtung Barriere schob.  
  
Der schwer beladene Wagen glitt durch die Wand, ganz so wie es sein sollte und Vivi fand sich auf Bahnsteig 9 3/4 wieder. Lauter Kinder rannten umher, während bereits Rauch vom Zug aus hochstieg. Hier und da hörte sie Eulen schohoon, wilden Lärm der vielen Jugendlichen und die letzten Ratschläge ihrer Eltern. Hermione trat neben sie, ihre Augen in der Menge fixiert und einen noch fast viel beladeneren Wagen vor sich her schiebend.  
  
"Da hinten sind Harry, Ginny und James!"  
  
Rief sie und winkte den dreien zu, die eifrig den Gruß erwiderten. Viviane stöhnte, trabte aber artig ihrer Mutter hinterher.  
  
Fröhlich begrüßten sich alle. Nur Vivi blieb peinlich berührt am Rand stehen und versuchte so zu tun, als kenne sie die vier nicht. Ihr Blick schweifte über die fremden Leute und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie nach Demian Ausschau hielt. Schade, dachte sie, dass es mit ihm so schief gelaufen war. Er hat noch nicht einmal gesagt, was ihn nun genau an ihr gestört hat!  
  
"Hey, Viviane! Schon Aufgeregt, weil's jetzt auch für dich endlich nach Hogwarts geht?"  
  
Mr. Harry Potter hatte die merkwürdige Eigenschaft sich immer unbemerkt an Viviane anzuschleichen. Doch sie hatte bei mehren Gelegenheiten bemerkt, dass er dies auch bei anderen tat. Ob es wohl zu einem Auror gehört, so etwas zu können, überlegte sie kurz, bevor sie schnippisch antwortete.  
  
"Nein! Nicht im geringsten und was heißt hier endlich, ich habe nie darum gebeten nach Hogwarts zu gehen!"  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Im Grunde genommen war ihr von allen Potters das Familienoberhaupt am liebsten. Vielleicht weil er so einen gefährlichen und geheimnisvollen Beruf hatte. Oder aber, weil er einfach eine ruhige angenehme Art hatte, die sie bei dem Rest der Familie sehr vermisste.  
  
"Mach dir nichts daraus! Du wirst sehen, es wird eine gute Zeit werden! Vielleicht komme ich dich und James ja mal besuchen. Im übrigen habe ich ihn gebeten ein wenig auf dich Acht zu geben, also sei nett zu ihm, denn er ist nur in meinem Auftrag unterwegs!"  
  
Zwinkerte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ihr zu und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
"Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Onkel Harry!"  
  
Der Freund ihrer Mutter lächelte schelmisch und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber James hat dann zumindest eine kleine Beschäftigung, verstehst du? Hält ihn vielleicht davon ab von Unsinn machen! Aber das bleibt unter uns verstanden?"  
  
Eifrig und ebenso wie er über das ganze Gesicht grinsend nickte sie.  
  
"So und jetzt ab mit dir!"  
  
Die Erwachsenen halfen den beiden Kindern ihre Koffer zu verstauen. Einen Augenblick glaubte Vivi den dunkelbraune Haarschopf Ihrer Diagon Alley Begegnung gesehen zu haben, doch ermahnte sie sich selbst, dass es sicherlich noch ein paar andere Jungen mit solchem Haar geben würde.  
  
Hermione, James und sie hatten recht schnell ein leeres Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges entdeckt. Viviane seufzte. Sie wollte diese Reise nicht wirklich bei ihrer Mutter verbringen. Auch James, der bereits einige Klassenkameraden entdeckt hatte, warf Hermione einen gequälten Blick zu, doch sie reichte ihm nur das Lunchpaket, das ihr seine Mutter für den Jungen mitgegeben hatte und fing an von ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu erzählen. Er ließ sich auf den Platz der älteren Miss Granger gegenüber in sein Schicksal fallen. Hingegen Viviane hatte nicht die geringste Lust es ihm gleichzutun.  
  
"Ich geh nur auf Toilette!"  
  
Meinte sie hastig und verschwand, ehe ihre Mutter sie darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, dass sie ihr Handgepäck mitgenommen hatte. Die Tür glitt hinter ihr zu und sie seufzte tief, hielt ihre kleine Tasche fest gegen sich gedrückt und machte sich auf den Weg zu den vorderen Abteilen. Crookshank hatte sie, um den Schein zu wahren dort gelassen.  
  
Das erste Abteil, dessen Tür sie vorsichtig aufschob, erwies sich als bereits bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt! Sechs Mädchen waren es, davon fünf gackernd und fröhlich, während das letzte, ein sehr hübsches mit rotblonden Haaren und ernsten Gesicht zu Viviane aufsah und unnötigerweise bemerkte:  
  
"Hier ist besetzt, tut mir Leid!"  
  
Die restliche Mädchenschar beäugte Vivi neugierig und kichernd. Schnaubend schob sie schnell die Tür wieder zu und versuchte es ein Abteil weiter. Fünf Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu, ein Platz an der Tür war frei. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und ein lautes Signal ertönte. Sie spürte wie der Motor der Zuges gestartet wurde.  
  
"Ähm.. ist der Platz noch frei?"  
  
Die Insassen sahen einander fragend an, und als niemand einen Einwand erhob, nickte der dunkelhaarige Junge dem leeren Platz gegenüber leicht. Da der ganze vordere Teil des Zuges für die Erstklässler besetzt worden war, nahm sie an, dass es sich wohl bei allen um zukünftige Klassenkameraden handeln musste. Nun, zumindest sah keiner von ihnen aus, als sei er älter als sie.  
  
"Natürlich! Setz dich!"  
  
Seufzend trat sie in das Abteil und schloss hinter sich mit einigem Kraftaufwand die Tür wieder. Sie klemmte leicht. Ratternd setzte sich der Hogwarts Express in Bewegung und Viviane fand sich auf ihren Platz wieder, die übrigen Abteilgenossen neugierig betrachtend.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Begann sie. Viviane hatte schon so oft neue Freunde finden müssen, dass ihr der Gedanke daran nicht mehr so eine Angst machte, wie die letzten Male. Allerdings ein bisschen kribbelte es in ihrem Magen schon.  
  
"Kennt ihr euch schon?"  
  
Fünf Köpfe schüttelten sich, während die dazu passenden Augen im Raum umherwanderten und einander fremd, wie sie waren, neugierig betrachteten. Viviane lächelte sich selbst etwas Mut zu. Sie war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie zwar keine Einzellgängerin, aber dennoch hatte der Gedanke sich anderen vorzustellen immer etwas beängstigendes für sie. Was ist, wenn sie sie auslachen würden, weil ihr Wissen über die magische Gesellschaft recht begrenzt war? Oder sich über ihr Haar lustig machten? Oder sie am Ende nicht einmal ausstehen konnten? Schließlich wären sie nicht die ersten! Sie hatte immer mehr Talent besessen Feinde zu finden, als Freunde!  
  
"Na gut... also ich bin Viviane Granger! Und du?"  
  
Fragte sie nervös mit dem Fuß wippend ihren Gegenüber, der ihr Lächeln ebenso schüchtern wie sie es trug, erwiderte.  
  
"Nathanael Taras! Aber nenn mich lieber Nathan. Nur meine Großmutter nennt mich noch Nathanael!"  
  
Blaue Augen, aber von dunklere Farbe aus ihren sahen aus seinem blassen Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu den pechschwarzen Haaren passen wollte. Sie nickte und sah fragend in die Runde. Ein Mädchen neben ihr stellte sich als nächstes vor. Sie war bemerkenswert dürr, hatte aber ein ausgesprochen rundes Gesicht und lebendige braune Augen. Braune kurze Haare hingen ihr in Löckchen in das junge Gesicht.  
  
"Astrid Council"  
  
Meinte sie ruhig zu den anderen Und der Junge ihr gegenüber nahm es als Zeichen, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Ein Grübchen- Lächeln huschte über sein offenen Gesicht und kluge hellbraune Augen sahen sich um, während er sich die blonden Strähnen nach hinten strich und seine Brille zurecht rückte  
  
"Thales Labadie! Meine Eltern haben was für Mathematik übrig!"  
  
Als keine der Kinder die Bemerkung zu verstehen schien, fügte er leicht rot anlaufend hinzu.  
  
"Thales war ein Griechischer Philosoph, der eine heute noch gebräuchliche "Formel" erfunden hat, wenn man das so sagen kann!"  
  
Das Mädchen auf der rechten Fensterseite stellte sich mit:  
  
"Griselda Kitterman!"  
  
vor.  
  
"Und ich möchte keine Spitznamen. Ich finde nämlich, dass Griselda zwar kein hübscher Name ist, aber doch zumindest meiner, also schäme ich mich auch nicht, wenn man mich genau damit anredet!"  
  
Miss Kitterman warf einen misstrauischen Blick in die Runde und drückte ihre Tasche gegen ihren schlanken Körper. Ihr Haar war chaotisch, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie Vivianes. Filzige Strähnen waren es und sie zierten ihr knollnasiges Gesicht ebenso wenig wie die stumpfen blassblauen Augen. Doch ihr düsterer Blick gefiel Vivi und sie hoffte, sie würden gemeinsam in ein Haus kommen.  
  
Der letzte in der Runde war ein wahrlich merkwürdig aussehender Junge. Sein Haar war grau, als wäre er ein alter Mann und seine Augen waren eisblau, etwas heller nur als Vivianes, seine Haut blass und seine Lippen hoben sich nur schwer von ihr ab.  
  
"Mein Name ist John Uprorius!"  
  
Er hatte nur kurz von seiner Lektüre aufgesehen, als er andere Reihe war, doch jetzt widmete er sich wieder dem staubigen Buch auf seinem Schoß.  
  
"Warum ist dein Haar grau?"  
  
Er sah wieder auf und lächelte auf Astrids Frage hin geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Warum genau, weiß ich nicht, aber meine Familie sagt, dass ist der Preis, den wir zu zahlen haben!"  
  
Mit diesem Satz hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Abteils für sich.  
  
"Nicht alle meiner Familie haben das "Talent", aber alle die das "Talent" haben, deren Haare sind Sturmgrau!"  
  
Ohne es zu merken, waren die Kinder allesamt etwas näher an John herangerückt, während er mit gesenkter Stimme gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Und was ist das "Talent!"  
  
Wagte Astrid zu fragen, worauf sie ein noch viel mysteriöseres Lächeln von dem unheimlichen Jungen erntete. Er hob seine Hand eigentümlich, als würde er etwas berühren wollen, vielleicht Astrids Gesicht? Und da geschah es: Ihr Zopf löste sich und das braunhaarige Mädchen quiekte erschrocken und fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Mund, bevor sie bleich wurde, als ihr Zopfband plötzlich vor ihren Augen schwebte.  
  
"Bei Merlins Warzennase, du bist ein Telkinet!"  
  
Stellte Nathan ergriffen von der kleinen Showeinlage fest und John nickte, während er das Zopfband auf Astrids Schoß plumpsen ließ.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Entkam Griseldas Mund  
  
"Unglaublich! Ich habe mal davon in einem Buch gelesen!"  
  
Gab Thales von sich, während Vivi nur blinzelnd meinte:  
  
"Das will ich auch können!"  
  
John sah sie an.  
  
"Damit wird man geboren oder nicht! Ich brauche meine Hände eigentlich auch nicht um Dinge schweben zu lassen... es sieht nur einfach cooler aus, oder?"  
  
Meinte der ergraute Jüngling schelmisch.  
  
"Talente sind ziemlich selten!"  
  
Erklärte Nathan und Viviane sah Astrid zustimmend nicken. Doch John fing an zu kichern.  
  
"So selten eigentlich nicht! Aber die größeren anerkannteren, wie die Wandler, sind selten. Aber das "Talent" ist in meiner Familie recht verbreitet. Es gibt in jeder Generation mindestens einen Telekineten und manchmal tauchen sogar partielle MensMagi auf. Diejenigen, die allerdings als volle Telepathen geboren werden, sterben innerhalb der ersten paar Monate ihres Lebens eines qualvollen Tod inmitten ihres eigenen Wahnsinnes. Meine Großmutter hat mir einmal erzählt, dass die Großmutter ihrer Gromutter einen Sohn gebar, der eben jenes Talent hatte. Er lebte bis zu seinem dritten Lebensjahr und wurde von seiner eigenen Schwester in einem tödlichen Zweikampf ermordet!"  
  
Gefangen von seiner gesenkten und mysteriösen Stimme, meinte Griselda andächtig.  
  
"Mit drei Jahren schon?"  
  
Und der graue Junge nickte mit leicht geweiteten Augen. Das Abteil wurde scheinbar für einige Nuancen dunkler und merkwürdige Schatten huschten hier und da über Johns Jungegesicht.  
  
"Ja: denn in seinem Kopf mit all den Gedanken und Gefühlen der Menschen um ihn herum, war er vorzeitig gealtert! Seine Schwester hieß es, hatte heiraten wollen, doch er verbot es ihr, da sie das einzig gute in seinem Leben gewesen war und ihn zerriss die Eifersucht auf ihren Verlobten förmlich das Herz. Da hat er sie zu einem Duell gefordert auf Leben und Tod, denn er wollte lieber sterben, als sie einen anderen zu überlassen und da ihr zukünftiger Ehemann ein Muggel war, konnte er ihn schließlich nicht herausfordern! Sie kämpften unerbitterlich! Einen ganzen Monat lang dauert das Duell an! Bis beide auf einmal tot umfielen vor Erschöpfung!"  
  
Beendete John seine Erzählung und eine andächtige Stille breitete sich im Abteil aus. Unterbrochen nur von dem stetigen Geratter des Zuges auf seinem Weg nach Hogwarts. Mit einem Mal wurden die sechs Kinder aus ihren Gedanken, um die merkwürdige Geschichte gerissen. Die Tür schwang auf und das Gesicht einer älteren Hexe lugte herein.  
  
"Irgendwelche Wünsche? Wir haben Schokofrösche im Angebot!"  
  
Zwinkerte sie den Erstklässlern fröhlich zu.  
  
*  
  
Schnell waren alle Kinder versorgt. Viviane knabberte an einem Stück Kürbiskuchen und meinte nachdem die Dame wieder verschwunden war:  
  
"Das war eine coole Geschichte!"  
  
Und die anderen nickten zustimmend, während sie ihre Süßigkeiten hungrig verspeisten, doch Mr. Uprarius lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Aber nein im Gegenteil! Das ist die reine Wahrheit!"  
  
Miss Granger fing an breit zu grinsen. Astrid war bei seinen Worten kurz zusammengezuckt, während Griselda und die beiden anderen Jungen ein skeptisches Gesicht machten.  
  
"Wie können sie denn einen Monat lang gekämpft haben? Man muss doch mal auf Klo oder was Essen!"  
  
Meinte die junge Hexe mit den filzigen Haaren patzig. Viviane nickte energisch.  
  
"Ich habe mal, als ich sauer auf meine Mutter war, zwei ganze Tage nichts gegessen und am Abend vom dritten bin ich umgefallen und erst im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht!"  
  
Es fing ein wildes Geschnatter an über das Thema, wie lange man wohl ohne Essen, trinken und Toilette auskommen mag, an denen sich alle rege beteiligten. Alle außer John, der sich entspannt in seinen Sitz zurücklehnte und seine Lektüre wieder zur Hand nahm. Viviane versuchte einen Blick auf den Titel zu erhaschen, doch der große Einband schien keinen zu tragen. Sie wusste nur, dass es defintiv keines ihrer Schulbücher war. Kurz bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, sprach Nathan sie an.  
  
"Sag mal warum warst du eigentlich sauer auf deine Mutter?"  
  
Vivi wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.  
  
"Hä?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Na ja! Du sagtest doch vorhin, dass du weil du sauer auf sie warst nichts gegessen hast und da habe ich mich halt gefragt warum!"  
  
Viviane biss ein weiteres Mal von ihrem Kuchen ab, bevor sie lachend meinte.  
  
"Ach so! Ne keine Ahnung mehr, was damals los war! Ich bin öfters mal sauer auf sie!"  
  
Er grinste breit und nestelte am Papier seines Schokofrosches herum  
  
"Mütter halt! Meine ist im Grunde genommen genauso! Obwohl sie meistens eher sauer auf mich ist, als umgekehrt!"  
  
Der Zug fuhr stetig und ohne jegliche Unterbrechung weiter. Die sechs unterhielten sich ab und zu miteinander. So erfuhr Viviane, dass Griseldas Schwester Ursula in ihrem dritten Hogwarts Jahr und in Huffelpuff war. Dass John Schwester letztes Jahr graduiert hatte (und nicht das "Talent" besaß, dass Astrids Bruder ein Squib war und ein Jahr älter als sie, dass Thales ein Einzellkind und Nathans viertes Geschwisterkind gerade unterwegs war.  
  
"Im November soll es so weit sein. Meine Eltern wollen sich überraschen lassen, ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge wird!"  
  
Meinte der er und beobachte dabei einen Schokofrosch, der in seinen Händen gefangen war. Er hatte seinen Sprung noch nicht verbraucht und Nathan wartete geduldig auf das Ereignis. Ab und zu, sah er zu den anderen hoch.  
  
"Meine Patentante ist auch schwanger. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann das Baby kommen soll, aber es muss ausgesprochen bald sein, wenn ich mich an ihren Umfang erinnere! Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es Fünflinge werden!"  
  
Viviane rollte die Augen und kicherte.  
  
"Was glaubt ihr in welche Häuser ihr kommt?"  
  
Fragte Astrid in die muntere Runde. Sie war rutschte hibbelig in ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück.  
  
"Fang du erst mal an!"  
  
Entgegnet Thales mit einem unschuldigen Engelslächeln im Gesicht. Astrid zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Meine Mutter ging nicht nach Hogwarts und mein Vater war in Huffelpuff. Ich würde lieber nach Gryffindor kommen, um ehrlich zu sein. Meine beste Freundin ist nämlich letztes Jahr dort einsortiert worden und es wäre sicherlich lustig, wenn wir in einem Haus wären. Und du Thales?"  
  
"Weiß nicht! Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel. Nur meine Tante ist eine Hexe und irgendeine Großtante von mir soll in Slytherin gewesen sein, aber ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass sie mich dahin einordnen!"  
  
Er wurde leicht rosa um die Nase herum.  
  
"Ich werde ganz wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin eingeordnet. Fast ausschließlich alle meine Verwandten waren dort und man sagt mir das typische Taras Temperament nach. Da habe ich ziemlich wenig Wahl. Obwohl eine meiner Schwestern in Gryffindor war.. na ja... meine Tante hat sie immer damit aufgezogen das weiße Schaf der Familie zu sein!"  
  
Meinte Nathen ruhig und John sah erneut von seinem Buch auf.  
  
"Ah, dann sehen wir uns wohl wieder!"  
  
Nathanael blinzelte irritiert.  
  
"Wie?"  
  
John strich sich das Haar aus dem Sichtfeld.  
  
"In Slytherin natürlich!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wirkte mit einem Mal eher misstrauisch, als wie eben noch verwirrt.  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass sie dich dorthin schicken?"  
  
Mr. Upraruis zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Es ist einfach so! Es war schon immer so, es wird immer so bleiben! Manche Dinge sind eben Schicksal! Genauso wie ich weiß, dass die Sonne jede Nacht untergeht, weiß ich, dass ich nach Slytherin gehen werde!"  
  
Er hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt und seinen Zeigefinger an sein Gesicht gehoben, um seinen Worten eine unterstützende Geste zu geben.  
  
"Weiß genau, was du meinst, John!"  
  
Unterbrach Griselda plötzlich die unheimliche Atmosphäre, die sich wohl jedes Mal, wenn der junge Telekinet zu sprechen begann, wie eine Wolke um das Abteil legte.  
  
"Ich bin ne Huffelpuff in allem, was ich tue. Treudoof und ungeschickt! Da kann man nichts machen!"  
  
Nun blieb nur noch eine übrig, die ihren Tipp noch nicht mit den anderen geteilt hatte. Alle Augen wandten sich sogleich zu Viviane. Sie hatte nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von den Häusern. Nur das, was James ihr letzte Weihnachten erzählt hatte. Zumindest wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht auf sein Wort verlassen konnte. Er hatte erzählt, dass in Slytherin nur die ganz blöden Kinder hinkommen, die grausam waren und deren Eltern wahrscheinlich alle Anhänger des dunklen Lords gewesen waren. Nathan und John hingehen sahen eigentlich ganz sympathisch aus. Vom Rest wusste sie nicht viel. Außer vielleicht die ganz allgemeinen Eigenschaften, wie das die Gryffindor mutig waren und die Ravenclaw klug.  
  
"Jetzt bleibe nur noch ich, was? Hm.. na ja meine Mama ist eine Gryffindor. Vielleicht bin ich es ja auch.. obwohl na ja. Nachgedacht darüber habe ich nicht wirklich oft. Ich glaube sie würde mich gerne in Ravenclaw sehen, wenn schon nicht in ihrem eigenen Haus!"  
  
Seufzte das gelockte Mädchen.  
  
"Sag mal Nathan!"  
  
Begann Astrid nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich in Slytherin. Mal ehrlich! Du scheinst so.. nett und normal, irgendwie!"  
  
Sie warf John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dass sie keinen Zweifel hatte, dass er hingegen ausgezeichnet in dem Haus aufgehoben sein würde. Nathan wirkte ernst.  
  
"Wir kennen uns ja auch noch nicht sehr gut und außerdem hat Slytherin einfach nur einen schlechteren Ruf! Nur weil einige ausgesprochen grausame und böse Leute in diesem Haus warne, heißt das nicht, dass alle, die in diesem Haus sind gleichzeitig Todesesser oder so werden! Meine Familie stand während des ganzen Krieges und bereits seit des erstes Aufstieges des dunklen Lords hinter Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. Unsere Treue stand nie in Frage!"  
  
Astrid rutschte unwohl in ihrem Sitz etwas tiefer und lief von der spitzen Nase ausgehend rot an.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, oder so!"  
  
Sein Blick war düster, aber gab nach.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung! Pass nur nächstes Mal auf, was du sagst!"  
  
Astrid nickte zögerlich und die kurzfristige Anspannung zwischen den jungen Menschen, verging so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Und es wurde langsam Abend. Erntereife Felder, die am Fenstern vorbeirasten wurden durch grüne Hügel ersetzt und der Himmel war von roten und violetten Schlieren überzogen. Bald war es dunkel außerhalb des Zuges. Die Lampen gingen an und Viviane sah nur noch das Spiegelbild des Zugabteils, wenn sie zum Fenster sah. Ab und zu sahen andere Schüler in das volle Abteil oder einer von ihnen ging kurz hinaus, um Freunde, Geschwister oder aber die Toilette zu besuchen. Ein letztes Mal an diesem Tag ging die Schiebetür zurück und sie sahen in das pickelige Gesicht eines älteren Mädchens mit einem blauen Abzeichen auf ihrer schwarzen Robe, dass sie als eine Schülersprecherin auszeichnete.  
  
"Zieht eure Roben an, wir sind gleich da und.. um das Gepäck brauchst ihr euch nicht kümmern, also geht gleich wenn der Zug hält raus.. keine Verzögerungen bitte. Beeilt euch einfach und wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gebt, könnt ihr mich oder die anderen Schülersprecher ansprechen!"  
  
Sie lächelte flüchtig und eilte weiter. Die Tür blieb offen und die Erstklässler taten, wie ihnen geheißen und warfen sich die schwarzen Roben über, die sie alle mit sich trugen. Auch die Hüte wurden hervorgezogen und schon merkte sie, wie der Zug schubweise langsamer wurde, bis er schließlich genau gehalten hatte.  
  
"Puh! Bin ich aufgeregt!"  
  
Flüsterte Astrid Vivi zu, die daraufhin den Schnodder in ihrer Nase hochzog und nickte. Sie drängten alle hinaus in den engen Gang, wo sich bereits die meisten anderen Erstklässler quetschten. Eine unüberschaubar lange Schlange schwarzer Roben und Spitzhüten aller Größen. Die Menge setzte sich in Bewegung und Miss Granger fühlte sich zwischen Nathan und einem größeren Mädchen aus dem Abteil hinter ihnen eingequetscht. Der Junge entschuldigte sich flüchtig auf ihren Fuß getreten zu sein und dann wurden sie auch schon auf den Ausgang zugeschoben. Überall riefen und murmelten, schrieen und flüsterten Schüler umher, so dass Vivi ihre eigene Gedanken kaum mehr verstehen konnte. Die Luft um sie herum war stickig und verbraucht gewesen in dem vollen Gang, aber jetzt da die klare, frische Abendluft in ihr rotgeschwollenes Gesicht wehte, fühlte das Mädchen sich bereits besser. Irgendwo hörte sie eine laute, tiefe Stimme über die Menge und deren Lärm hinweg schreien:  
  
"Erstklässler hierher!"  
  
Und sie spürte, wie eine Hand (sie erkannte nach einen kurzen Augenblick, dass es Nathans war) sie in die Richtung der rettenden Stimme zog. Über der Gruppe der Erstklässler ragte ein großes Ungetüm auf. Das dachte zumindest Viviane, als sie Hagrid das erste Mal sah! Erst beim zweiten Blinzeln merkte sie, dass sie wohl tatsächlich einen Menschen vor sich hatte. (Später erzählten ihr die anderen, es würde gemunkelt, dass er in Wahrheit ein Halbriese sei).  
  
"Sind alle da? Na ihr, schon aufgeregt? Braucht keine Angst haben, ist immer ein bisschen durcheinander bei der Ankunft, he?"  
  
Und er lächelte ihnen mit erschreckend großen Zähnen entgegen. Seine Augen leuchtete fröhlich und er winkte ihnen zu ihm zu folgen, nachdem er vermutete, dass alle Erstklässler anwesend waren, während sich die restliche Schülerschar in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufmachte. Er führte sie einen kurzen, dunklen Weg entlang zu einem großen See und Miss Grangers Blick wurde gefangengenommen von dem wundervollen Ausblick, der sich ihnen bot. Dort hinten, am anderen Ufer lag das Schloss, dass sie Hogwarts - Die berühmte Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei nannten. Hell erleuchtet waren die Hunderte von Fenstern und auf den vielen Türmchen konnte sie Banner flattern sehen. Viviane fühlte sich wie in einem Märchen, während sie zu Booten am Ufer gedrängt wurde. Mit einem Mal wurde sie gebremst. Von einer großen prankenartigen Hand, die sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter legte und sie plumpste von dem Gewicht überrascht auf dem Boden, zusammen mit Nathan, der über ihrem abrupten Halt gestolpert war.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Fragte die Stimme des großen bärtigen Fremden verwirrt. Das Mädchen sah vom Boden aus wütend hoch, stand auf und klopfte sich mit einer raschen Handbewegung den Staub von der Robe.  
  
"Nein! Ich bin Viviane!"  
  
Nathan war ebenfalls aufgestanden und einige neugierige Schüler waren stehen geblieben und standen mit großen Augen abseits der Szene.  
  
"Hätte's schwören können. Du siehst aus, wie sie, als sie hierher kam!"  
  
Sie schnaubte mürrisch.  
  
"Liegt daran, dass du bestimmt meine Mutter meinst!"  
  
Hagrids Gesicht hellte sich in seiner Erkenntnis auf und ein breites Grinsen erschien und entblößte erneut seine schrecklich großen Zähne. Di weißen Fänge spiegelten das Mondlicht wieder.  
  
"Ich glaub's nicht. Hermiones kleine Tochter kommt nach Hogwarts! Was für ne schöne Überraschung! Das wird ein Spaß!"  
  
Viviane rollte die Augen und wandte sich peinlich berührt von den vielen Blicken, die ihr von den restlichen Kindern zugeworfen wurden, schnell ab und lief langsam zu einem der Boote, Nathan und Hagrid im Schlepptau.  
  
Langsam sammelten sich die Erstklässler in den Booten und schauten mit gespannten, ängstlichen, aufgeregten Gesichtern gen Hogwarts, bevor Hagrid, als alle Boote voll waren, laut:  
  
"VORAUS!"  
  
Rief und sich alle Holzbarken von selbst in Bewegung setzten und über das Wasser glitten. Vivianes Magen rebellierte, als der vorerst leichte Wellengang stärker wurde. Sie war noch nie in einem Boot gewesen. Grün im Gesicht beobachtete sie wie das Schloss, dass auf dem Kliff dort hinten gebaut war immer größer wurde und die Boote sich einer grottenartigen Öffnung mitten in den Klippen näherten. Und das Wasser wurde wieder seichter, nachdem sie erst die merkwürdige Höhle erreicht hatten. Miss Grangers Magen entspannte sich wieder.Überall von der hohen Decke hingen Stalaktiten hinab. Einige so tief, dass sie sie hätte berühren können, wäre sie nur vom Boot aufgestanden und hätte es versucht. Die Boote erreichten einen unterirdischen Steg. Dankbar ließ Vivi sich von Nathan aus dem wackelige Gefährt helfen und dankte still den Göttern wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen zu haben.  
  
Erneut spürte das junge Mädchen wie sie vorwärtsgschoben wurde, als sich langsam der kleine Steg mit murmelnden und nervösen Schülern füllte. Vor ihnen lag eine breite Treppe auf deren oberen Absatz eine ältere, streng aussehende Hexe in grünen Roben stand. Vivi sah sie Hagrid zunicken, bevor sie sich der Kinderschar zuwandte.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt in Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei für euer erstes Jahr. Bevor nun das jährliche Eröffnungsfest beginnt, werdet ihr alle traditionell in eines von vier Häuser eingeordnet. Diese da wäre: Ravenclaw; Gryffindor, Huffelpuff und Slytherin. Euer Haus wird eure Familie sein für die Zeit, die ihr hier verbringt und für alle eure herausragenden Leistungen wird es "Punkte" geben, deren höchste Summen für eines der Häuser den Hogwartshauspokal bedeuten! Hingegen, wenn ihr euch unangemessen benehmt, werden euren Häusern Punkte abgezogen. Bevor nun also die Zeremonie beginnt, bitte ich euch hier einen Augenblick zu warten, bis auch die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen sind !"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Sicht der Kinder, die sobald die fort war in lautes Geschnatter ausbrachen. Viviane sah Hagrid ihr zuwinken und verzog das Gesicht zu einem sehr gezwungenen Lächeln, bevor sie schnell, so dass es möglichst wenig Leute sahen, zurückwinkte.  
  
"Oh wie peinlich!"  
  
Flüsterte sie, als er endlich zurück in eines der Boote stieg und sich die kleine Flotte weiter in die Grotte hinein in Bewegung setzte.  
  
"Hi Viviane!"  
  
Holte sie eine Stimme zurück in die Gegenwart. Demian stand direkt vor ihr einen schüchternen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Erwiderte sie kühl. Er wippte von einem Fuß zum anderen und erntete einen misstrauischen Blick von Nathan, der neben dem Lockenmädchen stand.  
  
"Irgendwie hatten wir ja einen schlechtes Start. Ich.. wollte mich entschuldigen!"  
  
Vivis Blick verdüsterte sich. Was denkt der sich, schoss durch ihren Kopf. Denkt er kann mich doof anmachen und dann wieder so tun, als sei nichts gewesen?  
  
"Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was eigentlich los war?"  
  
Demian sah zu Boden, bevor er sie wieder ansah und meinte lächelnd.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Miss Grangers Mund ploppte auf und sie blinzelte einige Male.  
  
"Na dann halt nicht! Geh doch hin wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ich hab's nicht nötig mich mit solchen Idioten abzugeben!"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Nur weil ich dir das nicht genau erklären kann, heißt es nicht, dass es mir nicht Leid tut!"  
  
Meinte er ruhig, was Viviane nur noch mehr aufregte.  
  
"Mir egal! Hau ab! Steck dir deine Entschuldigung da hin, wo die Sonne nicht hinscheint!"  
  
Doch bevor sie mit ihrem Zank fortfahren konnten, öffnete sich die Tür auf der anderen Seite und sie hörten die Stimme der Lehrerin von eben sie rufen. Die Kinderschar setzte sich wieder einheitlich in Bewegung und die Gruppe fand sich in einer wirklich sehr großen Halle wieder. An vier langen Tischen saßen die restlichen Schüler, die sie allesamt neugierig und freundlich betrachteten. Sie standen genau in der Lücke zwischen den Schülern und einem quer dazu liegenden erhöhten Lehrertisch, an dem die vielen Professoren Hogwarts saßen und ernst zu ihnen hinab blickten. Über ihnen sahen sie den Himmel. Dunkel und voller Sterne. Der Mond ragte über ihnen groß und fast rund.  
  
Die strenge Lehrerin jedoch stellte gerade einen lehnenlosen Stuhl vor den Kindern auf und legte einen modrig aussehenden, ausladenden Hut auf das rote Polster. Erwartend richteten die Kinder ihre Blicke auf das merkwürdige Kleidungsstück und fragten sich still, was es zu bedeuten habe. Doch dann mit einem Mal öffnete sich an der Hutkrempe ein Spalt, fast wie ein Mund und eine Stimme erklang aus dem Hut, so dass die neuen Schüler verängstigt näher aneinander rückten:  
  
"Einst war ich nur ein alter Hut  
  
Saß auf des alten Godins Haupt  
  
Heute mache ich euch Schülern Mut  
  
Teile auf euch schnell in Häuser vier  
  
Damit ihr nicht seit einer Familie beraubt  
  
Solange ihr in Hogwarts verweilt  
  
Das erste sind die Gryffindor  
  
Mutig und tapfer sind sie allesamt  
  
Löwen unter uns lieben sie den großen Tant  
  
Fällt die Wahl auf Ravenclaw  
  
Bist du gehorsam und grad heraus  
  
Wie der Rabe machst du der Dummheit den Garaus  
  
Hingegen alle Slytherin  
  
Sind strebsam und gewieft dazu  
  
Die Schlangen sind nicht sehr beliebt  
  
Doch die Huffelpuff dagegen  
  
Lieben alle sehr, hilfsbereit  
  
Sind die Dachse, fleißig und gut  
  
Nun kommt schnell heran  
  
Habt keine Angst  
  
Ich beiße recht selten und  
  
Nur Kinder, die ich mag  
  
an Jedem Mon- und Feiertag."  
  
Die Halle klatschte und johlte (bis auf die noch verängstigten Erstklässler) und einen Augenblick schien der alte Hut breit zu grinsen, doch der Moment war vorüber, als die Stimme der alten Lehrerin laut und deutlich:  
  
"Ruhe bitte!"  
  
, rief und die Menge sofort wieder verstummte. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an die Erstklässler:  
  
"Ich werde euch nun alle einzeln vorrufen, ihr werdet auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen und den Hut aufsetzen. Je nach euren Eigenschaften werdet ihr den Häusern zugeteilt. Beginnen wir also - Abott, Lydia!"  
  
Eine sehr kleine, zierliche Brünette trat hervor und setzte sich nervös auf den niedrigen Stuhl. Ihr Kopf versank unter dem Hut, er reichte ihr fast bis zum Ellenbogen. Ihre Ärmchen zitterten heftig, als er nach wenigen Augenblicken laut:  
  
"Huffelpuff!"  
  
Der Halle verkündete. Sogleich nahm die Professorin ihr den Hut vom Kopf und entließ Lydia an den jubelnden Tisch, der in der Mitte links stand.  
  
"Bonnet, Emilie!"  
  
War die nächste und wurde bereits nach kurzer Zeit, sowie das Mädchen, das ihr folgte, ihre Zwillingsschwester Holy, eine Ravenclaw. Der zweite Tisch von rechts klatschte fröhlich. So ging es weiter und Viviane merkte, dass sie aufgeregter war, als sie es sich selbst zugestanden hatte. Nervös kaute sie auf einer Locke herum, die ihr passend vor den Mund gefallen war.  
  
Astrid wurde entgegen ihrer Vermutung eine Gryffindor. Der Buchstabe "G" war nicht mehr fern. Simon Fulvio wurde zu einem Huffelpuff und ein blondes Mädchen namens Ursula Goede-Kap, das fröhlich neugierig zum Podest marschiert war, eine Ravenclaw.  
  
"Granger, Viviane!"  
  
Hörte Vivi ihren Namen und eilte schnell mit zittrigen Knien zum Stuhl. Ihr Kopf verschwand im Hut.  
  
"Ah, was haben wir denn hier?"  
  
Erklang eine Stimme in Vivis Ohr,  
  
"Wo stecken wir dich hin?"  
  
~Mir doch egal, mach' einfach schnell~ dachte Miss Granger mürrisch und war überrascht, als der Hut antwortete.  
  
"Ach wirklich?"  
  
Kicherte das seltsame Kleidungsstück.  
  
"Na mal sehen!"  
  
Fuhr er fort,  
  
"Eine interessante Mischung, die du da in dir trägst. Obwohl das einfachste natürlich wäre, ich würde dich nach Ravenclaw schicken...doch dafür scheinst du vielleicht doch nicht ganz das Köpfchen zu haben. Bleiben also nur noch deine beiden Elternhäuser?"  
  
Viviane wunderte sich über diese Bemerkung sehr. Ihre Elternhäuser? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass ihr Vater nicht in Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw gewesen war. Seltsam, überlegte sie. Irgendwie hatte sie nie daran gezweifelt. Und mit einem mal löste das, was der Hut sagte ein schweres Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus. So als ob sie ein paar Kieselsteine gegessen hätte und es machte sie ein bisschen wütend, dass dieses dumme alte Teil mehr über ihre Herkunft zu wissen schien, als sie selbst.  
  
~Mach schon, du dummer Hut~  
  
Dachte sie zähneknirschend und zog die Nase hoch. Ein leises Lachen schallte in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
  
"Also ich sehe Mut und eine gehörige Portion Starrsinn! Dazu das Streben nach Anerkennung und nicht unerwähnenswert: einen gewissen Hang zur Skrupel- und Rücksichtslosigkeit!"  
  
Vivi stöhnte leise ~bla bla bla!~  
  
"Gut, dann wäre das wohl entschieden!"  
  
Hörte sie den Hut noch einmal leise flüstern, bevor laut  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Durch ihren Kopf und durch die Halle schallte. Dann wurde der alte Stofffetzen von ihrem Kopf gehoben. Sie hörte kaum den Applaus, als sie voranstolperte und sich die widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht schob. Schnell ließ sie sich an einem leeren Platz nieder, neben der bis jetzt einzigen Mitslytherin, einem bildhübschen Mädchen mit blondrötlichen Wellen, das Vivi meinte bereits irgendwo im Zug gesehen zu haben. Ihr Name war Anabelle Cupper und sie trug ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und nickte Vivi, die Hände unter dem Tisch, nur leicht zu, als Miss Granger sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Auswahl zu.  
  
Viviane bemerkte, dass Griselda tatsächlich eine Huffelpuff wurde und war ein wenig traurig, dass sie nicht in einem Haus gelandet waren, weil sie sie sympathischer fand als Annabelle und das dritte Mädchen, was sich bis jetzt zu ihnen gesellt hatte, und deren Name Melissa Hayden war. Thales hingegen gesellte sich bald zu Miss Kittermann und zum Rest der recht zahlreichen Hufflepuff Erstklässler.  
  
"Maness, Demian!"  
  
Wurde aufgerufen und Viviane sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit ruhigem Gesicht auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen und sandte ein Stoßgebet an die Götter, er möge kein Slytherin werden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Hut sich entschieden hatte, aber die höheren Mächte waren Miss Granger gnädig und der Ravenclaw Tisch jubelte ausgelassen. Die Auswahl ging weiter und nach einer neuen Gryffindor, die auf den hübschen Namen  
  
"Isolde, Margetic"  
  
hörte, folgten zwei Jungen für Slytherin, die beide recht ungewöhnlich herausstachen. Der erste war Yoshi Miasawa, der als einziger mit seinem Vornamen voran genannt wurde, da die ältere Lehrerin scheinbar nicht in die japanische Namensgebung eingeweiht war, wo es üblich ist, den Familien- vor den Vornamen zu schreiben. Yoshi war von allen seinen neuen Mitschülern bei weitem der kleinste und er verbeugte sich steif vor dem Hut bevor er ihn sich aufsetzen ließ (dieses Verhalten löste hier und da Gekicher in den Reihen der Schüler aus). Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken gesellte er sich zu Viviane und den anderen. Sein Gesicht konnte ohne Probleme hinsichtlich Versteinerungsgrad mit dem von Annabelle konkurrieren und er flüsterte nur mit gesenktem Blick die merkwürdigen Worte:  
  
"Kon ban wa!"  
  
In die Runde, bevor man sich wieder den Ereignissen um den Hut herum zuwandte. Mittlerweile war  
  
"Missahi, Boa!"  
  
Aufgerufen worden und ein schwarzer Junge, dessen weiße Zähne grinsend hervorblitzten, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Um seinen Hals und deutlich über der Robe sichtbar baumelten an einem Lederband eine Vielzahl von seltsamen Anhängern, unter denen Viviane ein paar Knöchlein zu erkennen glaubte. Wie bei Miasawa-san dauerte es nicht lange, da ward er auch schon in Slytherin eingeteilt und stolzierte, derweil seine Talismane geräuschvoll hin und her schwangen, zum Tisch seines neuen Hauses. Die Zeremonie dauerte noch eine ganze Weile. Viviane begann sich etwas zu langweilen, da ihre beiden direkten Nachbarn offensichtlich nicht an einer Konversation interessiert waren. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch und fiel direkt auf den leeren Platz gleich neben einem hageren schwarzhaarigen Professor, der sie mit einem Nicken und einem merkwürdigen Lächeln bedachte und dem Schulleiter, seine Augen noch einmal auf Miss Granger gerichtet, etwas zuschob, was nur allzu sehr nach einer Galleone aussah. Doch Vivi beachtete ihn kaum. Sie war sich siche,r dass sie sich nur eingebildet hatte, er hätte direkt zu ihr gesehen. Schließlich kannte er sie nicht einmal. Im übrigen gab es jetzt wichtigere Dinge, um die sie sich Gedanken machen sollte. Schließlich war ihr nach einer kurzen Überprüfung recht schnell klar, dass es ihre Mutter war, die diese Lücke im Kollegium hinterlassen haben musste. Misstrauisch zog sie die Stirn in Falten.  
  
Vivianes Gedanken wurden von der Stimme, der alten Lehrerin unterbrochen  
  
"Taras, Nathanael!"  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mädchens wandte sich wieder dem Hut zu, der nach wenigen Augenblicken  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
rief und Nathan, der sie angrinste und ihr schräg gegenüber Platz nahm.  
  
"Hab' ich doch gesagt!"  
  
Meinte er an sie gerichtet und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Die restliche Auswahl fand die junge Miss Granger hingegen wieder uninteressant. Ab und zu warf sie sich mit Mr. Taras konspirative Blicke zu und schaute neugierig und möglichst heimlich Boa an (der trotzdem einmal zu ihr hinübergrinste, als wüsste er genau darüber Bescheid!). Nur einmal noch schaute Vivi zur Auswahl zurück, nämlich als  
  
"Weasley, Kenneth"  
  
aufgerufen wurde und ein feuerroter Haarschopf samt Anhang zum Hut watschelte. Sie kannte recht viele Weasleys, aber der neue Junge war ihr fremd. Und sie wunderte sich warum er nie an Arthur und Molly Weasleys Weihnachtsfesten teilgenommen hatte, wo sie und ihre Mutter doch seit ihrer Geburt die Feiertage dort verbrachten und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal zur Familie gehörten. Der unbekannte Weasley wurde recht schnell, wie eigentlich alle seiner Verwandten, zum Gryffindor erklärt und zwei Kinder später (bei den Ravenclaws war die Verteilung endlich beendet) hatte jeder neue Erstklässler seinen Platz in einem der vier Häuser gefunden. Die Augen der großen Halle wandten sich nun erwartend dem Lehrertisch, genauer gesagt dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, zu. Der weißbärtige Professor erhob sich freundlich zwinkernd von seinem Platz und begann seine traditionelle Rede zum Schulanfang:  
  
"Ein neues Jahr beginnt und ich begrüße dazu die vielen Gesichter, die neuen, wie die alten und wünsche euch allen viel Spaß und Erfolg. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister möchte die Erstklässler und all jene Schüler, die diesen Teil meiner Rede jährlich wenig Beachtung schenken, darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen, sowie das Benutzen jeglicher Scherzartikel, wo auch immer im Schloss, strengstens verboten ist und mit schrecklichen Bestrafungen geahndet wird! Des weiteren ist allen Schülern das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes untersagt. Das Kollegium begrüßt dieses Jahr einen Neuzugang. Miss Granger wird von jetzt an den Unterricht in Zauberkunst gestalten und hat sich außerdem freundlicherweise bereit erklärt die Aufgaben und Verantwortungen als Hauslehrerin für Ravenclaw zu übernehmen. Da sie heute Abend leider verhindert ist, werdet ihr ab morgen erst das Vergnügen ihrer Anwesenheit haben..."  
  
Viviane runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore hatte gar nicht erwähnt, wo die ihre Mutter sei und außerdem....Hauslehrerin? Davon hatte Hermine ihrer Tochter gar nichts erzählt , bemerkte das Mädchen beleidigt.  
  
"...paar letzte Worte, bevor das Fest beginnt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein, guten Appetit!"  
  
Diejenigen unter den Schülern, die das Muggelzitat kannten, kicherten, während der Rest nur unwissend blinzeln konnte. Währenddessen waren auf den Tischen Schüsseln voll von Leckereien erschienen, die nun von den hungrigen Schülern eifrig auf die ebenfalls aus dem Nichts erschienenen Teller geschaufelt wurden. Viviane griff gerade gleichzeitig mit einem anderen Erstklässler, einem dicklichen rothaarigen Jungen, nach den Kartoffeln. Sie lächelte schüchtern und ihre Rechnung ging auf, denn er ließ ihr den Vorrang.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, Viviane Granger! Mein Name ist Karl Knight!"  
  
,Er nickte ihr ritterlich zu und sie hielt mit den Kartoffeln mitten in der Luft verwirrt inne.  
  
"Hä? Redest du immer so komisch?"  
  
Er lächelte, aber ignorierte die Frage höflich:  
  
"Darf ich dir eine Frage persönlicher Art stellen?"  
  
Die Kartoffeln landeten elegant auf Vivianes Teller und sie schob Karl die Schüssel zu:  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Dein Familienname ist Granger, ebenso wie der, der neuen Professorin. Ist es möglich, dass ihr verwandt seid?"  
  
Vivi zerhackte die wehrlosen Kartoffeln und antwortete beiläufig:  
  
"Oh, sie ist meine Mutter!"  
  
Und der halbe Slytherin Tisch reagierte auf diesen kleinen Satz, wie auf einen Zauberspruch. Köpfe und Augenpaare wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Mädchen mit den unmöglichen Haaren.  
  
"Wie deine Mutter?"  
  
Fragte ein Zweitklässler.  
  
"Granger? Das sagt mir doch irgendwas!"  
  
Bemerkte eine Schülerin aus einem höheren Jahrgang.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Klar! Das war doch eine aus Harry Potter Kreisen!"  
  
Tuschelten andere und Vivianes Kartoffeln litten immer mehr unter ihren brutalen Angriffen mit der Gabel.  
  
"Sag mal, wie ist sie denn so?"  
  
Fragte ein blonder Junge vier oder fünf Sitze weiter halb über den Tisch. Viviane hielt inne mit ihrem Tellermassaker und blickte Nase hochziehend auf:  
  
"Wie soll sie schon sein?!"  
  
Der Junge grinste:  
  
"Na als Lehrerin! Du weißt schon!"  
  
Viviane schob ihre Unterlippe leicht vor und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Oh...na ja, sie ist streng, wird bestimmt `ne Menge Hausaufgaben aufgeben und hat `nen Gerechtigkeitstick...ach ja, und außerdem ist sie `ne dumme Kuh und Besserwisserin! Ich hasse sie!"  
  
Beendete sie mit einem genugtuerischen Gesichtsausdruck ihre kleine Rede. Die umsitzenden Schüler sahen sie mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick an und waren mit einem Mal sehr still geworden.  
  
"Tz, tz, tz! Miss Granger, das will ich aber nicht gehört haben! Solche Unverschämtheiten über einen Professor zu verbreiten!"  
  
Erklang eine eindringliche Männerstimme direkt hinter ihr und Viviane erkannte mit einem Mal, dass die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler wohl gar nicht ihr galten. Einen Moment überlegte sie eingeschüchtert zu tun, verwarf diesen Gedanken zugunsten ihres Starrsinns schnell wieder, drehte sich um und sah zu ihrem Hauslehrer trotzig hoch:  
  
"Sie kennen sie auch nicht, Sir, sonst wüssten Sie, dass das keine Unverschämtheiten sind, sondern nur die Wahrheit!"  
  
Mit eisig blauen Augen sah sie zu Professor Snape hoch (den Namen hatte sie bereits von ihren Mitschülern erfahren). Doch der schwarz gekleidete Mann schien nicht böse, sondern ehre amüsiert zu sein. Eine fettige teerfarbige Haarsträhne fiel ihm in das bleiche Gesicht, während er sprach:  
  
"Ich muss Sie enttäuschen Miss Granger. Ich kannte ihre Mutter bereits vor ihrer Geburt, denn ich hatte das Vergnügen sie ebenfalls in Hogwarts unterrichtet zu haben und wenn Sie auch nur einen kleinen Teil des Verstandes ihrer Mutter geerbt haben, werden Sie ihrem Haus große Ehre machen!"  
  
Vivianes Augen wurden um einige Nuancen dunkler.  
  
"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, Sir! Ich bin dumm wie Stroh. Sie können den Hut fragen, wenn Sie`s mir nicht glauben."  
  
Sie konnte den merkwürdigen Ausdruck, der mittlerweile auf dem Gesicht ihres Lehrers erschienen war, nicht deuten und es machte sie ein wenig nervös.  
  
"Nun, das wird sich wohl alles zu gegebener Zeit herausstellen!"  
  
Meinte Snape kühl.  
  
"Doch will ich Sie, trotzdem ich ihnen im Falle ihrer Mutter teilweise durchaus zustimmen muss, bitten, ihre Zunge von nun an im Zaum zu halten. Sowohl zum Wohle ihres Hauses, als auch zu ihrem persönlichen, haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?"  
  
In seiner Stimme lag eine Idee von Drohung und Viviane nickte mürrisch:  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
Er lächelte grundlos:  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Und rauschte an ihnen vorbei Richtung Ausgang. An den großen Flügeltüren angekommen, sah Viviane, wie er sich noch einmal umdrehte und jemandem vom Lehrertisch (was sie zumindest vermutete) ein kurzes Kopfnicken schenkte. Dann verließ er den Saal.  
  
Das Fest fand bald ein Ende und die mittlerweile müde gewordenen Schüler wurden von den Schülersprechern zu den Schlafsälen geführt. Für die neuen Slytherin ging es also in die Katakomben des Schlosses. Die Gänge wurden dunkler und die Gemälde spärlicher. Das flackernde Fackellicht tanzte an den kahlen Wänden, doch die unerschrockenen Erstklässler tapsten tapfer voran, bis sie an eine finstere T-Kreuzung ankamen, an deren einer Seite die graue Statue Paddy, der einäugige Drachenliebhabers, stand. Der Schülersprecher, der blonde Junge, der Viviane vorhein nach ihrer Mutter gefragt hatte, wandte sich zu ihnen um. Blaue und schwarze Schatten huschten über sein Gesicht, doch Miss Granger blieb unbeeindruckt von der unheimlichen Atmosphäre, die überall in den Ecken lauerte.  
  
"Also! Hier ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Für die Erstklässler: Für die Mädchen gilt: Euer Schlafsaal liegt im dritten Kerker rechts, rechter Gang! Für die Jungen linker Gang, vierter Kerker rechts. Lasst euch die Duschen von den anderen zeigen. Diesjähriges Passwort ist: 'Darth Vader!'"  
  
Bei diesen Worten trippelte Paddy einen halben Meter nach rechts und gab eine steingraue Tür frei und alle die, die nicht zu den Erstklässlern gehörten, schoben sich vorbei und drängten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Fragt mich bloß nicht wer das sein soll. Dumbledore ist für die Passwörter diesmal verantwortlich gewesen. So, das wär's! Wenn's irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Probleme gibt, könnt ihr mich oder Miss Elly King fragen, ansonsten nervt nicht rum und hört einfach nur zu, was die älteren sagen, dann werdet ihr auch gut zurechtkommen!"  
  
Daraufhin schenkte er ihnen noch ein gezwungenes Lächeln und entließ sie hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
*  
  
Viviane lag in ihrem neuen Bett und versuchte sich warme Gedanken zu machen. Crookshanks schlief eingerollt zu ihren Füßen und bald hörte auch ihr Zittern auf, als die Temperatur unter ihrer dunklen Decke langsam angenehmer wurde. Es war verdammt dunkel hier drinnen. Das verzauberte Kaminfeuer spendete zwar Wärme (allerdings schien es gerade erst entzündet worden zu sein), doch nach dem Zapfenstreich kein Licht mehr. Sie waren in diesem Jahr nur drei Mädchen in Slytherin und sieben Jungen. Das Haus mit den meisten Neuzugängen war wie immer Huffelpuff mit insgesamt 15 neuen Schülern. Viviane seufzte in die Dunkelheit und erntet sogleich ein knurrendes:  
  
"Ruhe!"  
  
Von Melissa. Das blonde Mädchen erschien Viviane ähnlich wie Annabelle nicht gerade der Traum einer Klassenkameradin zu sein und hatte bereits einen guten Freund hier gefunden: Simon Fech-Sehlig, der dadurch aufgefallen war einem Gryffindor Mädchen beim Verlassen der großen Halle ein Bein gestellt zu haben. Die beiden neuen Slytherin hatten den ganzen Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern darüber gelacht. Nicht, dass Vivi es nicht auch lustig gefunden hatte, wie das Mädchen mit dem Gesicht voran und die Arme in der Luft hin- und herwedelnd gefallen war; aber es erinnerte sie dann doch zu schmerzhaft an die vielen Male, als sie selbst das Ziel solcher Attacken gewesen war. Müde und mit der Vorstellung, wie Miss Hayden ihr die Haare ansengte schlief sie ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bemerkungen: Danke an all die Lieben Menschen, die bis jetzt meine Geschichte gelesen und gerewievt haben. Zu der Frage des POVs: Der Hauptlot bleibt bei Vivi.. die Cookies haben können alle möglichen POVs annehmen.. (und werden das auch) das war meine Lösung zu dem persönlichen Dilemma, das ich POV-mäßig hatte und mir gefällt es so eigentlich ziemlich gut. ^^  
  
My favs: Das blaue Feuer, dass nach Zapfenstreich dunkel ist! Jons Stories! Paddy, der einäugige Drachenliebhaber  
  
Und nicht zu vergessen: May the force be with you!!  
  
Bleibt mir treu! Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin  
  
Ps: immer noch keine Beta *heul* janina wo bist du? Pps: ja, das Hutlied reimt sich am Ende nciht mehr... oh ich ahbe drei Tage an dem dummen Teil gesessen!! *arg* wem ein gutes Hutlied fürs nächste Jahr einfällt, schenk ich einen Keks *liebschau* 


	7. Cookie 3

Zeit: Ein paar Tage bevor Viviane nach Hogwarts kommt!  
  
Anmerkung: Ich hab mich nun doch entschlossen eure Fragen zu den Kaptiteln zu beantworten. Ich wird's immer nach den Cookies unterbringen! ^^  
  
Cookie 3  
  
"Die Wette"  
  
Es war der 28. August und noch warm in dieses Gegend von Schottland. Hier, wo sich das bekannte Hogwarts befand. Vier Professorenköpfe hingen über den vollen Listen der diesjährigen Erstklässler und anderen unangenehmen Papieren, wie Mr. Filchs Neuvorschläge zur Erweiterung der Hausordnung, den neuen Stundenplänen oder den Beschwerdebriefen einiger Eltern (zum Glück waren nur drei Heuler dabei), dass man in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei nun sogar schon elf jährigen einen eigenen Besen erlauben würde. Jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit trafen der Direktor und die vier Hauslehrer (derer es dieses Mal vorerst nur drei gab) die letzten Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr.  
  
Geschäftig schritt der Abend voran und die Kerzen brannten langsam herunter, als mit einem Mal Professor Robert Longnose, einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter, der durch eines der Gemälde auf das Treiben dort unten hinabsah, einen Gast ankündigte.  
  
"Eine Miss Granger steht unten vor der Tür, Dumbledore!"  
  
Der weißhaarige Zauberer blickte von seinen Beschwerdebriefen auf und ein erleichtertes Lächeln, ob der Ablenkung, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ganz wie erwartet!"  
  
Meinte er über seine Halbmondbrillengläser den anderen Lehrern zuzwinkernd und dann wieder an Professor Longnose gewandt:  
  
"Sage ihr doch bitte das Passwort und bitte sie hoch, Robert!"  
  
Und sogleich verschwand auch schon der ehemalige Direktor aus dem Bild, nur um einige Augenblicke später, außer Atem wieder aufzutauchen. Danach dauerte es nur noch zweieinhalb Minuten und die Rauminsassen hörten ein festes Klopfen an der schweren Eichentür zum Büro des Schulleiters. Nach einem  
  
"Herein!"  
  
von Dumbledores Seite aus, stand Miss Hermione Granger auch schon im Zimmer.  
  
"Einen guten Abend, wünsche ich!"  
  
Grüßte sie freundlich in die Runde und sprach dann an Dumbledore gewandt:  
  
"Ich bringe die Unterlagen, um die Sie sich mich gebeten haben, Sir!"  
  
Hermione legte die Papiere auf seinen Tisch und war bereits drauf und dran sich wieder zu verabschieden.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich doch noch auf einen Tee, Hermione! Und nebenbei, da Sie jetzt zu unserem kleinen Kollegium hinzugehören, denke ich, dass wir auf zu viel Förmlichkeit verzichten können. Nennen Sie mich also ruhig Albus. Wenn selbst meine Professoren anfangen mich mit Sir oder Professor anzusprechen, dann komme ich mir alt vor!"  
  
Meinte Dumbledore freundlich lachend und Miss Granger ein glückliches Lächeln entlockend. Professor Sprout zauberte einen Stuhl herbei:  
  
"Wie schön Sie in unserer Runde begrüßen zu können, Hermione!"  
  
Und McGonagall reichte ihr einen Tee:  
  
"Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, meine Liebe!"  
  
Überwältigt von der Freundlichkeit ihrer Begrüßung stellte Miss Granger ihren Reisebesen an die Wand und nahm Platz. Ihr hübsches Gesicht glühte leicht vor Verlegenheit. Der einzige, der mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck in der Ecke saß, war Professor Snape.  
  
"Sagen Sie, Hermione; warum eigentlich haben Sie ihre alte Stelle gekündigt. Den Gerüchten zufolge hätte es doch nicht besser laufen können?!"  
  
Miss Granger bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor ihre privaten Angelegenheiten vor dem Widerling Snape zu offenbaren. Also blieb nur noch die halbe Wahrheit offen.  
  
"Wegen meiner Tochter Viviane. Das viele Reisen war sehr hart für sie und da sie jetzt in die Schule kommt, wollte ich ihr jegliche zusätzlichen Belastungen ersparen. Sie soll sich ganz auf ihre Zukunft konzentrieren dürfen!"  
  
Snape hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue:  
  
"Wie gütig. Ihre Tochter ist bestimmt ganz zauberhaft. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird die reine Freude sein sie zu unterrichten!"  
  
Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme trat so deutlich hervor, wie die Hakennase aus seinem Gesicht ragte. Hermione hegte seit ihrer frühen Hogwartszeit bereits einen gewissen Gräuel gegen Professor Snape, der sich während der Zeit ihrer engerer Zusammenarbeit, während des großen Krieges nur vertieft hatte. Trotzdem blieb sie vollkommen ruhig:  
  
"Davon gehe ich aus. Viviane ist ein wunderbares Kind, ich hatte nie Probleme mit ihr!"  
  
Ihr Gewissen startete gerade einen Protestumzug, ob dieser gar schrecklichen Lüge. Nach außen hin zeigte sich diese kleine Rebellion natürlich nicht im Geringsten.  
  
"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
  
Beendete Snape die kleine Diskussion und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Lehrplan zu und Miss Granger fand es nach dem Tee an der Zeit wieder zurückzufliegen.  
  
"Einen Moment noch Hermione!"  
  
Dumbledore schien ihre Absichten erkannt zu haben.  
  
"Ich habe mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, das bis jetzt nicht neu vergebene Amt des Hauslehrers von Ravenclaw mit Ihnen zu besetzen. Sicher ist das vielleicht noch etwas zu viel für Sie und ich könnte durchaus verstehen, wenn sie eine solche Verantwortung ablehnen würden, aber Minerva und ich sind uns einig, dass uns niemand geeigneter scheint, als Sie!"  
  
Miss Granger starrte ihren zukünftigen Arbeitgeber fassungslos an, (ebenso wie es Snape tat), fühlte sich einen Moment sprachlos und sagte dann:  
  
"Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Sir!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Sehr gut! Doch bitte nennen Sie mich Albus!"  
  
Erinnerte er sie augenzwinkernd an das frühere Thema. Nachdem man nun Miss Granger freundlich verabschiedet hatte, war es eigentlich an der Zeit wieder an die Vorbereitungen zu denken.  
  
"Gratuliere Minerva! Ein Neuzugang für Gryffindor und sicherlich ohne Zweifel genauso ein strebsame Alleswisserin wie ihre liebe Frau Mama!"  
  
Seufzte Professor Snape, offensichtlich wenig angetan von dem Gedanken gleich zweier Miss Grangers in Hogwarts. McGonagall warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und die gutmütige Professorin Sprout schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dumbledore hingegen schmunzelte amüsiert:  
  
"Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Severus!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann hob eine Augenbraue während Dumbledore weitersprach:  
  
"Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Miss Viviane Granger uns alle noch überraschen wird!"  
  
"Würden Sie darauf wetten, Albus?"  
  
Fragte Snape diabolisch lächelnd. Dumbledore lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück und kreuzte die Hände über dem Bauch:  
  
"Unbedingt!"  
  
Die beiden Frauen schüttelten im Einklang die Köpfe. Snape fuhr fort:  
  
"Also gut. Eine Galleone auf das Haus von der jungen Miss Granger. Ich gewinne, wenn der Hut sie nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw schickt, andernfalls gewinnen Sie, Albus. Was natürlich unmöglich ist!"  
  
Die beiden Zauberer besiegelten ihre Wette mit einem heftigen Händedruck. Bald würde sich zeigen, wer Recht behielt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Naja damit wäre wohl geklärt, was Snape Dumbledore zugeschoben hat. *g* hätte ich den Cookie vor das letzte Kapitel setzen sollen? Ich hab überlegt.. aber dann dachte ich, dass euch zu klar wird, was ich vorhabe, deshalb ist er hier gelandet!  
  
Angel-Liam - hab das ja schon mit meinem Tempo geklärt *hüstel* Snape wird noch öfters lächeln... mal ehrlich.. er ist lachend in seinem Büro zusammengebrochen nach der Begegnung mit Vivi... er gönnt sie ihrer Mutter einfach! *g* und Demian sollte auch merkwürdig rüberkommen. Es wird erst... später aufgeklärt. *eg*  
  
Grizza: Schön, dass es dir so gefällt! ^^ Aber ich habe gar nicht Godric Gryffindor gemeint.. Sondern jemand anderes, der halt Godin hieß...  
  
Tinuviel Morgul: *verbeug* das erste Kapitel ist auch mein kleiner Star. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das gelsen habe, echt!! Deinen Tipp mit den Cookies nehme ich wahr! Klar, dass ihr auf Dauer nicht Durchblicken könnte, was ich meine ;) (also mir ist das immer völlig klar *g*) Zu Star Wars: Miss Hayden ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen *gesteh* aber ja.. ich dachte das wäre vielleicht lustig! *smile*  
  
Isato- Ne magische Tänze wird es nicht geben. Vielleicht macht das Mädel ja mal ne AG auf *smile*..aber bestimmt nicht innerhalb der ersten zwei Bände. Und du hast recht ich hab noch viel mit Töchterchen und Vater vor! ;)  
  
Dinogirl - Dankeschön. Ich freu mich über jeden Leser!  
  
Lorette- ähm.. Darco und noch ein Kind.. und genauso alt oder älter als Vivi... also um es mal mit Mr. Clooneys Worten zu sagen. Er ist vielleicht ein Arschloch, aber kein verdammtes Arschloch!... 


	8. Neue Slytherin

Kapitel V  
  
Neue Slytherin  
  
An diesem Morgen war das größte Problem der jungen Erstklässler, eigenständig den Weg zurück in die Große Halle zu finden. Eine Aufgabe, die sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, wenn man bedenkt, dass Hogwarts eine recht lebendige Infrastruktur hat. Treppen, so hatten sie gehört (und es bestätigte sich später nur noch) blieben nur in Ausnahmen lange an ihren Plätzen, ebenso wie es so manche Türen taten und sogar einige der Gänge wechselten einmal in der Woche ihre Position. Zudem gab es jede Menge Geheimwege, auf die man aus Versehen stoßen konnte, Ritterrüstungen wanderten quietschend umher, Gemälde besuchten sich gegenseitig. Wahrlich es war nicht leicht sich hier zurechtzufinden. Dann gab es noch die vielen Stolperfallen (Fake-Stufen oder gar solche die schamlos den Füßen auswichen und sich kichernd über die fallenden Schüler lustig machten) und den Poltergeist Peeves, den Viviane aber an diesem ihren ersten Morgen, sowie am gestrigen Abend glücklicherweise noch nicht begegnet war. (allerdings hatte sie haarsträubende Geschichten gehört, die ebenso schauerlich waren, wie die von John).  
  
Den Weg zu ihrem ersten Hogwarts Frühstück bestritt sie zusammen mit Nathan und einem weiteren, allerdings noch fremden Slytherin Erstklässler namens Fabio Somberly. Der andere Junge warf Vivi ab und zu merkwürdige Blicke zu, als würde er sie jeden Moment etwas fragen wollen, was er allerdings während des ganzen Weges unterließ. Es war nicht einfach sich in den verschachtelten Katakomben zurechtzufinden, doch ihr über Nacht gewachsener Slytherinstolz verbot es ihnen natürlich nach dem Weg zu fragen.  
  
Viel zu spät und nach einer Begegnung mit einer von Fabios tot sicheren Abkürzungen (die ihm sein älterer Bruder verraten hatte) voller Spinnenweben in Haaren und auf den Roben kamen sie endlich an. Viviane ließ ihren Blick durch die Tischreihen streifen und stellte voller Genugtuung fest, dass sie nicht die einzigen Erstklässler waren, die heute Morgen sich mit dem Essen zu beeilen hatten. Eine ganze Horde Hufflepuff hinterließ eine fehlende Lücke im sonst so überfüllten Tisch und in ihren eigenen Haus fehlten noch die beiden anderen Mädchen und Yoshi. Nur die Gryffindors schienen vollzählig zu sein. Was gerüchteweise daran lag, dass sich die höheren Klassen darum gekümmert hatten, alle Neuen zusammenzutreiben und zur Großen Halle zurückzuführen. ~Wie kindisch~ rümpfte Miss Granger ihre Nase und zog erhobenen Hauptes an den Löwen vorbei zu ihrem eigenen Tisch. Astrid, die ihr zur Begrüßung zuwinkte, ignorierte sie peinlich berührt, aus Angst eine der älteren Slytherin könnte denken, dass sie sich mit einer Gryffindor anfreundete. Wo doch mittlerweile jeder wusste (von einer kleinen Rede Elly Kings, sich gerade von diesem Haus fernzuhalten!), dass die Gryffindors eingebildet und rechthaberisch waren. Entweder ging man ihnen also aus dem Weg oder man versuchte sie ein wenig von dem selbst errichteten Thron zu stoßen. Da Vivi eigentlich nichts gegen Astrid hatte, beschloss sie also, sich vorerst für die erste Methode zu entscheiden. Man konnte ja später, wenn es die Situation verlangte noch gehässig werden,  
  
Endlich am Tisch angekommen, klopften sie sich den Staub und das Spinnengetier von den Roben und machten sich über das Frühstück her. Wenigstens würde Viviane nie wieder alleine frühstücken müssen und am Tisch sitzen, nur mit Crookshanks Gesellschaft, der laut nach seiner Milch miaute. Andererseits konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass die Große Halle viel gemütlicher schien, als ihre kleine Wohnung in Hamburg. Es war laut und voll und der Himmel über ihnen wolkenverhangen und dunkel. Viviane hätte schwören können, dass sie sogar den kalten Septemberwind um die Nase wehen spüren konnte und zog schnell den Umhang etwas enger um sich und die Kakaotasse näher an die gerötet, kalte Nase.  
  
"Dir ist doch nicht etwa kalt?"  
  
Miss Granger warf Nathan einen bösen Blick zu und schlurfte an ihrem heißen Getränk. Auf dem Teller ihres Gegenübers gab es bereits nur noch Krümel und er schaute etwas verlegen zu ihr hinüber, während sie den zweiten Bissen ihrer Stulle nahm.  
  
"Bei uns ist es fast das ganze Jahr über nicht wärmer, gewöhn dich lieber daran, Viviane. Im September ist es noch nicht halb so kalt, wie es später im Januar wird!"  
  
Kaum zu glauben wie schnell das Frühstück verging. Da hatte Vivi gerade ihren Kakao getrunken und den letzten Bissen von ihrem Brot genommen, da war es bereits Zeit für ihre erste Stunde. Professor Snape war zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten, sobald alle neuen Slytherin den Weg dorthin gefunden hatten und hatte erklärt, dass sie ihren ersten Unterricht in "Zauberkunst" hatten und die nächste Stunde vor dem Mittag bei ihm. Dann wollte er ihnen auch den Stundenplan für die restliche Woche überreichen.  
  
Sie brachen in einer großen Gruppe auf und liefen heimlich einigen Ravenclaw hinterher, von denen Snape beiläufig erwähnt hatte, sie hätten im gleichen Trakt wie sie ihre erste Stunde. Das andere Haus wurde im Gegensatz zu ihnen von älteren Schülern zu ihrem Klassenraum gebracht. Jedoch von den Slytherin erwartete man, dass sie alt genug waren, um sich selbst von A nach B zu bewegen. So war schnell der eigene Raum gefunden, während die kleinen Ravenclaw einige Meter weiter als sie geführt wurden. Yoshi öffnete die Tür für sie alle und hielt sie auf, bis der letzte hineingegangen war, bevor er selbst eintrat und sie leise wieder schloss.  
  
"Halt mir einen Platz frei!"  
  
Flüsterte Viviane Nathan zu, der sie verständnislos ansah, aber nickte. Sie drängelte sich an den nach hinten in den Raum strömenden Mitschülern vorbei zum noch leeren Lehrerpult und wartete darauf, dass die ältere Miss Granger eintreten würde. Doch Hermione ließ sich noch ein wenig Zeit, während ihr Kind ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Mittlerweile hatten sich die meisten Erstklässler gesetzt. Und Viviane stellte fest, wie sinnlos es gewesen war, Nathan zu bitten, ihr etwas frei zu halten. Hinten in der Ecke saßen die neun anderen, um sie herum noch mehr als doppelt so viele Stühle frei. Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, wie sie sich alle in die hinterste Ecke gedrängt hatten. Fast so, wie verschreckte Tiere am anderen Ende eines Käfigs, während das großes Gesicht eines Raubtieres vor der vergitterten Tür zu ihnen hinunter grinste. Allein ihr aufmerksamer Gesichtsausdruck und die munteren Gespräche, die einige führten (John erzählte wieder eine seiner Geschichten) widersprachen der Metapher.  
  
Die hintere Tür ging auf und herein kam eine schwarz-blau berobte Hexe mit schwarzen Spitzhut unter dem ein ganzer Haufen brauner Locken hervorlugte, trotzdem die Professorin offensichtlich bemüht gewesen war, ihr Haar mit einer entsprechenden Spange zu bändigen. Sie entdeckte ihre Tochter, die artig und mit finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu warten schien, sofort, setzte den großen Stapel Bücher, die sie trug vorsichtig auf dem Schreibtisch ab und wandte sich an Vivi.  
  
"Was ist denn, Schatz?"  
  
Viviane rollte die Augen und zischte möglichst so leise, dass ihre Mitschüler sie nicht hören konnten.  
  
"Erst einmal hör auf mich so zu nennen. Ich bin nicht mehr im Kindergarten. Und dann: Wo warst du gestern?"  
  
Die ältere Miss Granger blickte mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln auf ihre Tochter hinab.  
  
"Entschuldige, Kleines! Ich wäre so gerne bei deiner Auswahl dabei gewesen. Aber ich musste nach Ohio. Zu deinem Großonkel! Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an ihn?"  
  
Das Kind zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Sicher.. und was wolltest du bei ihm, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Wir werden die Sommerferien bei ihm und seiner Frau verbringen, ist das nicht eine gute Nachricht?"  
  
Zumindest besser, als bei den Potters zu übersommern, dachte Viviane, zeigte aber auf die Frage ihrer Mutter keine weitere Reaktion.  
  
"So und jetzt bitte ich dich zu gehen! Du wirst sicherlich sonst noch Ärger mit deinem Professor bekommen! Nein, warte! Ich schreib dir lieber schnell eine Entschuldigung..."  
  
Und schon griff sie in ihre Tasche und kramte ein Pergament hervor.  
  
"Aber... ich hab doch Unterricht bei dir!"  
  
Viviane runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Hermione lächelte ihr Alles-wird- gut- Lächeln.  
  
"Nein, mein Schatz, ich habe jetzt die Slytherin!"  
  
Einen Augenblick war es sehr still. Nur das Gekritzel, das Hermiones Feder von sich gab, war zu hören.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Braune Augen trafen stahlblaue.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich bin in Slytherin!"  
  
Ein paar dunkle Funken stoben aus Vivianes Haar, während ihr Gesicht um einige Nuancen dunkler wurde.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Entgegnete Hermione überrascht.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Rote und Grüne Lichtpunkte brannten sich in den Holzboden und hinterließen schwarze Flecken. Hermione übersah einfach die Wut ihres Töchterchens und meinte ausgelassen:  
  
"Na dann! Setz dich schnell, damit wir anfangen können!"  
  
Sie zerknüllte das Papier und ließ es sich selbst in Luft auflösen. Einen Augenblick länger blieb das kleine Mädchen stehen, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
"Ich hasse dich!"  
  
Hermione seufzte und nickte.  
  
"Setz dich Viviane und lass uns ein andern Mal darüber reden, in Ordnung?"  
  
Doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sondern funkelte ein letztens Mal seine Mutter wütend an, wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und stolzierte zu dem leeren Platz neben Nathan. Die Slytherin Schüler waren mucksmäuschenstill. Nur Simon und Melissa flüsterten und kicherten leise. Offensichtlich hatten sich alle die größte Mühe gemacht, Mutter und Tochter bei ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung nicht zu stören. Natürlich um genau mitzubekommen, was sie zu sagen hatten. Es könnte ja schließlich die eine oder andere nützliche Information dabei sein.  
  
Ihre erste Stunde Zauberkunst erwies sich als ausgesprochen langweilig. Professor Granger hielt vorerst eine kleine Einführungsrede und machte deutlich, wie hoch ihre Ansprüche an ihre Schüler sein würden (und das war beachtlich). Einzig der Umstand, dass Yoshi scheinbar sein Lehrbuch bereits auswendig gelernt hatte, die Fragen, die, die neue Lehrerin stellte wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete und den Erstklässlern somit ihre ersten Hauspunkte einbrachte, erwies sich als erfreulich. Als sie wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer heraustraten, warfen die anderen Viviane fast böse Blicke zu, als könnte sie etwas dafür so eine schreckliche Mutter zu haben.  
  
"Man, die hat ja Vorstellungen!"  
  
Stellte Simon fest und Melissa stimmte ausdrucksstark nickend zu.  
  
"Wenn das bei den anderen auch so abläuft, fahr ich morgen nach Hause und geh nach Durmstrang. Sieben Jahre zur Schule gehen nur um am Ende fünf Mal durchzufallen brauche ich nicht."  
  
"Macht euch mal nicht ins Hemd. Die wird schon bald merken, dass sie dass nicht lange durchziehen kann. Meine beiden älteren Schwestern haben mir ne Menge darüber erzählt, was hier so abgeht und. Na ja, Professor Granger ist neu, sie wird's schon peilen, dass sie von uns nicht jede Stunde erwarten kann 114 Seiten durchzuarbeiten und darüber Aufsätze zu verfassen!"  
  
Erklärte Nathan, während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde machten und allesamt hofften, sie würde besser verlaufen als die vergangene.  
  
Viviane machte sich wenig Sorgen um die Ansprüche der restlichen Lehrer. Sie hatte von ihrer Mutter nichts anderes erwartet. Wer seinem eigenen Kind bereits mit drei Jahren versucht lesen und schreiben beizubringen, wird mit denen von Fremden nicht viel weniger fordernd umgehen, dachte sich das Mädchen.  
  
Der Weg zum Zaubertränke Unterricht erwies sich als wesentlich anspruchsvoller, als der zu Zauberkunst. Immerhin erklärte Fabio ein weiteres Mal, dass er eine Idee hatte, wo sich der Raum befinden musste. Doch es handelte sich auch diesmal um eine recht düstere Abkürzung, voller Spinnweben und Staub am Boden. Mit einer beachtlichen Verspätung, die von Professor Snape mit einem entsprechenden Punktabzug honoriert wurde, kamen sie endlich an. Schnell fanden alle ihre Plätze (von neuem in den hintersten Reihen) und ließen sich schweigend nieder. Ohne weitere Zeit zu vergeuden, begann der Professor seinen Unterricht.  
  
"Sie alle beginnen nun ihre schulische Laufbahn hier in Hogwarts. Wie Ihnen sicherlich klar sein dürfte, sind die Noten und Kenntnisse, die Sie hier erwerben ausschlaggebend für den weiteren Verlauf ihrer gesamten Zukunft. Ihr Verhalten hier, determiniert ihren späteren Beruf, sowie damit zusammenhängend ihren sozialen Stand. Strengen Sie sich also an, meine Damen und Herren, das ist der erste Rat, den ich ihnen geben kann.  
  
Als Schüler meines Hauses liegt mir nämlich tatsächlich etwas an ihrer Leistung, die Sie hier zu erbringen haben, denn Schwierigkeiten, die Sie ihrem Haus bereiten, bereiten Sie auch durch bloße Rufschädigung mir persönlich. Sollte es daher irgendwelche Probleme oder auch nur den Ansatz eines Problems bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihrem Verhalten hier in Hogwarts geben, verlange ich von Ihnen unverzüglich zu mir zu kommen. Dies gilt selbstverständlich auch für den Fall, dass Sie solche Komplikationen bei ihren Mitschülern entdecken. Sollte es sich dabei allerdings um eine Falschmeldung handeln, weil Sie sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer über den anderen erheben wollten, wird dies entsprechend negative Konsequenzen für Sie haben, damit das klar ist! Keine Intrigen untereinander. Zumindest keine, die das Haus schädigen könnten, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Er sah zu ihnen hinunter mit einem Ausdruck, als wären sie nichts weiter, als der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln. Alle zehn nickten eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Sollten Sie Schwierigkeiten persönlicher Natur haben, wenden Sie sich bitte erst an ihre Mitschüler. Ich möchte in diesen Angelegenheiten nur im äußersten Notfall kontaktiert werden. Schließlich ist es nicht meine Aufgabe mich um ihre kleinen Wehwehchen zu kümmern, sondern darum, dass Sie hier anständigen graduieren werden. Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass ich, falls eben ein solcher Notfall eintritt, kein Ansprechpartner für Sie bin. Falls sie also vorhaben, sich von der höchsten Zinne von Hogwarts zu stürzen, ist es durchaus legitim vorher an meiner Tür zu klopfen. Andersherum sollten Sie das Gefühl haben, ein Mitschüler befinde sich in einem solchen Ausnahmezustand, ist es ebenso ihre Pflicht mir darüber Auskunft zu erteilen."  
  
Snape warf seinen neuen Schülern einen durchdringenden Blick zu, dann ging er langsam und nur halb ihnen zugewandt zur Tafel.  
  
"Nachher werde ich Ihre Stundenpläne austeilen. Holen Sie bitte ihre Notizhefte heraus, wir beginnen mit dem Unterricht!"  
  
Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn zweimal und flüsterte etwas Unverständliches. Sofort flog ein Stückchen Kreide zur Tafel und begann stichwortartig das, was er sagte mitzuschreiben.  
  
"Das Fach Zaubertränke ist eines der kompliziertesten und schwer zu erlernensten Fachgebiete überhaupt. Nur allzu viele nehmen es auf die leichte Schulter, weil sie vermuten das bloße Auswendiglernerei von Formeln bringe die gewünschte Note. Nun, für Sie Erstklässler wird es wohl vorerst nicht anders möglich sein, in meinem Unterricht mitzukommen, allerdings werden Sie, je weiter wir im Stoff voranschreiten bald merken, wie wichtig es sein wird, die elementaren Zusammenhänge in und unter den Tränken zu verstehen.  
  
Ein kleines Beispiel! Für den Siebtklässler Trank "Angelus tertius" benötigt man vier Monate Zeit und 1256 verschiedene Zutaten. Nicht einmal ich bin mittlerweile fähig, sie alle einzeln zu benennen ohne mein Wissen über die Ganzheitlichkeit meines Faches anzuwenden. Also ist mein zweiter Rat gleich dem ersten. Lernt fleißig, aber mit Verstand. Wenn Sie vorhaben sich durch auswendig lernen durchzuschmuggeln, rate ich Ihnen gleich diesen Klassenraum zu verlassen!"  
  
Sicherlich hatte der eine oder andere, der diese oder eine ähnliche Rede bereits gehört hatte, das starke Bedürfnis diesem Vorschlag nachzukommen. Doch auch heute wagte es niemand aufzustehen und zu gehen. Stattdessen starten sie alle den schwarzhaarigen Professor an, wie kleine Kaninchen und dieses Mal passte die Metapher der verschreckten Tiere im Käfig überaus gut zu den jungen Slytherin.  
  
"Wir werden uns in den ersten Monaten mit einfach zusammengesetzten Schlaf- und Beruhigungstränken beschäftigen. Erste Zusammenhänge feststellen und später auf ähnliche zusammengesetze Tränke übergehen.  
  
Sie werden lernen Schemata erkennen und anwenden zu können, so dass Sie fähig sein werden, wenn Sie die gewünschte Wirkung kennen, mit nur wenigen Hilfestellungen selbst auf die Zusammensetzung und Brauart des Trankes schließen können. Darauf aufbauend, werden wir zu anderen Arten von Tränken übergehen, die generell den Energiehaushalt des Körpers beeinflussen. Wenn am Ende des Schuljahres noch Zeit ist, werden wir uns vielleicht bereits mit dem überaus interessanten Gebiet der Wahrnehmungs- und Bewusstseins- verändernden Tränke beschäftigen. Falls Sie sich allerdings als genauso stümperhaft wie die anderen Jahrgänge erweisen, erwartet das Thema Sie erst nach dem Sommer.  
  
In ihrer am Ende des Schuljahres stattfindenden Prüfung werden sie eigenständig einen unbekannten Trank erst unter nur notwendigen Informationen, die sie durch eigenes Wissen vervollständigen müssen, zusammenbrauen.  
  
Das heißt natürlich, dass sie neben dem praktischen Teil auch einen theoretischen zu bewältigen haben, was ihnen aber keine Angst machen sollte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Den meisten Schülern, die an einer derartigen Prüfung Teil nahmen, haben sie alleine auf Grund des schriftlichen überhaupt bestanden. Gibt es bis hierhin irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte niemand Fragen und Snape fuhr fort:  
  
"Hier sind ihr Stundenpläne!"  
  
Und durch die Luft an jeden besetzten Platz flog ein kleines Pergament auf dem sauber und leserlich ihr Stundenplan geschrieben stand.  
  
"Wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben werden, ist es vorgesehen, dass Sie in Zaubertränke traditionell zusammen mit den Gryffindors unterrichtet werden. Von nun an, werden sie in allen ihren Fächern mit einem anderen Haus einen Klassenraum teilen müssen. Allein ihr erster Schultag wird aus Einzellstunden bestehen. Wie Sie sehen können, werden es ab Morgen nur noch Doppelstunden sein.  
  
Auch sind Sie die mit wenigen Ausnahmen einzigen, die heute überhaupt unterrichtet werden. In jedem Fach werden sie eine kurze Einführung erhalten, sowie einen Erwartungshorizont. Ich halte diese Methode für Zeitverschwendung, aber die Entscheidung darüber oblag nicht mir, also stellen Sie mir darüber keine Fragen. Nach dem Mittagessen werden Sie also in folgender Reihenfolge: Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, unterrichtet werden. Jeweils eine Stunde lang ab 13 Uhr jeweils mit einer Viertel Stunde Pause dazwischen.  
  
Ab Morgen dann gilt der Plan, den Sie in Händen halten. Die farbliche Unterlegung sagt etwas darüber aus, mit welchem der anderen Häuser Sie zusammen das jeweilige Fach haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihnen die Farbsymbolik Hogwarts bekannt sein dürfte, wenn nicht, dann hoffe ich zumindest, dass Sie so klug sein werden, dies nicht laut auszusprechen, sondern es in "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" nachlesen werden! Gut... dann sind Sie hiermit entlassen. Miss Granger, wenn Sie bitte einen Moment bleiben könnten!"  
  
Viviane sah überrascht auf. Dabei hatte sie sich doch bis jetzt so sehr mit bösen Bemerkungen über ihre Mutter zurückgehalten! Nathan flüsterte, er würde draußen auf sie warten und die Kinder strömten hinaus. Nur Miss Granger blieb, ihre Schultasche schützend vor sich haltend zurück und trat vorsichtig an den Lehrerpult heran, hinter dem Snapes bedrohliche Gestalt aufragte.  
  
"Schauen Sie nicht so verängstigt, Sie haben nichts angestellt, wofür es sich lohnte Sie zu bestrafen!"  
  
Sofort entspannte Vivianes Miene sich sichtlich und sie pustete geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihrem Mund.  
  
"Kein Grund respektlos zu werden!"  
  
"Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es war... um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich auch jetzt nicht, was Sie damit meinen, aber das ist egal, nicht wahr?"  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich langsam und elegant auf seinen Stuhl. Nun war er mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe.  
  
"Sie haben ein ausgesprochen loses Mundwerk! Ich erwarte, dass sie daran arbeiten und das werde ich kein drittes Mal wiederholen, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Vivi schob die Unterlippe etwas vor, aber sie nickte. Eine Weile sagten beide nichts. Das Mädchen bewegte sich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, dass dieser merkwürdige Mann sie stur anstarrte, sprach sie laut und deutlich:  
  
"Professor, darf ich jetzt wieder gehen?"  
  
Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein... ich wollte Ihnen nur einen kleinen Rat geben. Sie werden wahrscheinlich schnell feststellen, dass ich nicht der einzige bleiben werde, der Sie auf Grund ihrer... Herkunft in Kategorien einordnet. Und das werden die unterschiedlichsten sein, die es gibt, glauben Sie mir ruhig. Wie ich natürlich leicht festgestellt habe, besitzen Sie neben den Dingen, die Sie offensichtlich von ihrer Mutter geerbt haben, aber auch andere ... Eigenarten. Allerdings bin ich in Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Individuen, denen Sie in ihrem Leben noch begegnen werden bereit, mich von meinen Erwartungen abbringen zu lassen. Wie gesagt. Achten Sie darauf, dass Sie sich die Vorurteile nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen, weil Sie ihnen nicht oder weil Sie ihnen gerade entsprechen."  
  
Viviane hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Irritiert runzelte sie ihre Stirn und sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
"Sie werden es zu gegebener Zeit verstehen, Miss Granger! Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme, welcher Natur auch immer haben sollten, scheuen Sie sich trotz meiner kleiner Rede vorhin, bitte nicht, mich darüber um Rat zu fragen."  
  
Das erweckte Misstrauen in dem kleinen Kinderkopf. Warum war er plötzlich so hilfsbereit zu ihr? Menschen taten nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken so viel hatte sie bereits über die Welt gelernt. Allerdings traute sie sich nicht ihn nach seinen Gründen zu fragen und nickte gehorsam.  
  
"Gut! Dann sehen wie uns am Mittwoch!"  
  
Und damit war auch sie entlassen. Verwirrt und etwas nervös schloss sie die schwere Eichentür hinter sich und gesellte sich zu Nathan, der auf dem Boden sitzend ihr Zauberkunst Buch auf dem Schoß hatte und fleißig darin las.  
  
"Hi Vivi!"  
  
Blickte er lächelnd zu ihr, als er sie bemerkte.  
  
"Und, was wollte er?"  
  
Sie zuckte die Achsel und, zog einmal kräftig die Nase hoch. Der Steinboden unter ihrem Hintern war eiskalt.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Hat irgendwas gelabert von wegen Vorurteile und meiner Herkunft oder so und dass ich zu ihm kommen soll, wenn ich Probleme habe!"  
  
Nathan machte große Augen.  
  
"Echt? Meine Schwestern meinten immer, er sei voll streng und interessiere sich nicht sonderlich für seine Schüler, außer wenn sie richtig gut in Zaubertränkebrauen und so weiter sind!"  
  
Viviane sah ihn noch mehr durcheinander, als sie es eben noch gewesen war an und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Echt? Irgendwie total merkwürdig das alles! Na ja... vielleicht will er ja was von meiner Mutter und glaubt, wenn er nett zu mir ist, kommt er besser an sie ran!"  
  
Nathan sah sie an, als hätte sie von rosa Luftballons geredet.  
  
"Hä?"  
  
Viviane grinste schief.  
  
"Ach, das haben sie alle versucht! All die Kerle, die was von ihr wollten, waren immer so schleimig nett zu mir. So von wegen, wenn mal was sei, kann ich zu ihnen kommen oder sie haben mir Sachen geschenkt. Keine Ahnung, warum die dachten, dass würde Mama gefallen. Meist hatte es auch nicht sehr geholfen. Ihr war immer ziemlich egal, wie ich die Männer fand, die bei uns übernachtet haben."  
  
Nathan blickte zu ihr, als würde sie eine Geschichte, wie die von John erzählen. Völlig fasziniert hing er an ihren Lippen. Von so etwas hatte er offenbar keine Ahnung.  
  
"Wow... wenn Snape deine Mutter heiratet, dann kriegst du bestimmt gute Noten. Schade, dass meine Mutter noch verheiratet ist. Das wäre klasse gewesen, andauernd Sachen geschenkt zu bekommen!"  
  
Vivi seufzte darauf und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.  
  
"Ach so klasse war das gar nicht. Ich hätte lieber eine Familie wie deine gehabt!"  
  
Nathan grinste schief.  
  
"Du kennst meine Familie ja gar nicht!"  
  
Vivi zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Aber ich weiß, dass du dein ganzes Leben lang an einem Ort warst, immer deine Geschwister und Freunde hattest und dass deine Mutter dich nicht, weil sie gearbeitet hat in einen Kindergarten gegeben hat, mit lauter dummen Gören, die dir Sand in die Augen werfen."  
  
Nathan sah sie ein wenig seltsam an.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich langweilig bei uns auf dem Dorf, Vivi! Und meine Schwestern sind ja viel älter als ich, sie konnten nie sehr viel mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder anfangen"  
  
Darauf schwiegen sie beide und erst, als ihre Mägen anfingen sich bemerkbar zu machen, standen sie endlich auf und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Zweimal verliefen sie sich. Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte entgegen seines Slytherininstinktes die glorreiche Idee einen jungen Mann, der düsteren Blickes aus einem der Gemälde sah, nach den Weg zu fragen. Und schon nach zehn Minuten waren sie da. Eine halbe Stunde blieb ihnen noch, dann würde es auch schon mit dem Unterricht weitergehen. Der Himmel über ihnen war so düster wie am Morgen und Viviane sah stirnrunzelnd zum Nieselregen, der nie den Boden erreichte hoch. Irgendwie konnte sie keinen Sinn hinter dieser verzauberten Decke erkennen. Klar sah es irgendwie mystisch aus und wirkte wahnsinnig beeindruckend, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie den sturmgrauen Himmel sah, verschwand ihr Hunger und sie wollte sich lieber in ihr warmes Bett verkriechen. Und während sich Nathan an dem mittlerweile fast leeren Tisch über eine Hähnchenkeule hermachte, schlurfte sie demotiviert eine heiße Tomatensuppe. Neben einigen wenigen aus den höheren Klassen, von denen sie gepflegt ignoriert werden, saß noch Boah Missahi an ihrem Tisch, der ihnen mit seinem unheimlich weißen Zähnen zugrinste.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, du warst schon einmal in Afrika?"  
  
Fragte der schwarze Junge in einem eigentümlichen Akzent. Es klang fast so, als würde er mehr singen, als reden. Das Mädchen sah von ihren Teller hoch und blinzelte zweimal verwirrt. Dann ließ sie den Löffel los und er glitt aus Versehen ganz in die Suppe und tauchte unter, bis man nur noch den Rand aus der roten, dicken Flüssigkeit sehen konnte.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Der Junge lachte leise.  
  
"Das hat mir Kar gesagt. Er meinte, er erkennt deinen Geruch. Der Wind hat ihn zu ihm getragen!"  
  
Zwei leere Augenpaare blickten Boah an.  
  
"Hä?"  
  
Entkam Vivianes Mund und:  
  
"Wer ist Kar?"  
  
Doch darauf bekam sie keine Antwort. Stattdessen stellte ihr Mitschüler nur eine weitere Frage.  
  
"Hat dir Kenia gefallen?"  
  
Miss Granger zuckte die Achseln, noch immer misstrauisch, welcher merkwürdigen Quelle Mr. Missahis Informationen entsprungen waren.  
  
"Ich war erst vier. Kann mich nicht mehr gut daran erinnern! Aber es war schön warm!"  
  
Boah wandte seine Augen nicht von ihr.  
  
"Das Mädchen, das lebt, hat Kenia auch gefallen. Aber deine Mutter hat sie bald wieder herausgeschickt. Sie gehörte nicht zu Kenia."  
  
Eine Weile dachte Viviane, dass er vielleicht ihre Sprache nicht so beherrschte und deshalb so einen unsinnigen Kram vor sich her redete. Doch, als hätte der Junge ihre Gedanken gelesen, erklärte er weiter.  
  
"Kar sagt, so nennen sie dich."  
  
Und die nächsten Worte, die er aussprach, waren nicht in Englisch aus seinem Mund gekommen, sondern in Deutsch und da wusste Viviane, dass er beide Sprache beherrschte und dass es nicht an seiner Fähigkeit lag, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.  
  
"Das Mädchen, das lebt!"  
  
Und ohne es zu merken, antwortete sie ihm in derselben Sprache.  
  
"Aber das macht doch gar keine Sinn. Natürlich lebe ich. Wir alle Leben. Du doch auch und Nathan und die anderen. Warum nennen sie denn ausgerechnet mich so? Und wer macht das überhaupt? Ich habe das noch nie gehört! Was..."  
  
Boah fiel ihr leise lachend ins Wort.  
  
"Die Geister haben ihre eignen Gesetze. Auch ich kann nicht immer verstehen, was sie meinen. Aber ich werde Kar fragen, wenn du magst!"  
  
Doch bevor Viviane antworten konnte, unterbrach sie ein empörter Nathan.  
  
"Hey! Was soll das denn? Ich versteh kein Wort! Was redet ihr denn für ein Kaudawelsch? Hört sich ja ulkig an. Ist das afrikanisch?"  
  
Das Lockenhaarige Mädchen fing an zu kichern bei der letzten Bemerkung.  
  
"Entschuldige! Nein! Das war deutsch! Ich habe doch erzählt, dass ich ein- ein- halb Jahre dort gelebt habe."  
  
Dann fügte sie an Boah gewandt hinzu.  
  
"Und woher kannst du eigentlich deutsch?"  
  
Mittlerweile sprach sie allerdings wieder Englisch.  
  
"Ich kann viele Dinge. Auch das gehört dazu!"  
  
Das Mädchen schnaubte. Es war anstrengend sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und sie hatte keine große Lust mehr weiter nach der Bedeutung zu bohren. Ungehalten bemerkte sie, dass ihr Löffel in der Suppe schwamm, quietschte und das Gespräch war vergessen. Jetzt galt es sich ein schlaues Rettungsmanöver auszudenken, ohne sich dreckig zu machen.  
  
Neugierig sahen ihr die beiden Jungen zu, wie sie nur mit den Fingerspitzen in die Tomatensuppe griff und versuchte, den Löffel wie mit einen Kran herauszuheben. Etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es so weit war, dass sie zu Kräuterkunde mussten, war es vollbracht. Traurig, weil sie mittlerweile doch Hunger bekommen hatte, sah sie zur Uhr, nahm sich ein trockenes Brötchen mit und folgte den anderen hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern.  
  
Zum Glück war diesmal der Klassenraum schnell gefunden. Außerhalb des Gebäudes schien die Welt gleich viel übersichtlicher. Die Roben eng an sich gepresst, schloss sie zu den Jungen auf und sah bereits die andern beiden Drittel ihrer Mitschüler hinter ihnen hertapsen. Der leichte Regen hinterließ eine nasse Schicht auf ihren Umhängen und Hüten, bevor sie endlich das Gewächshaus zwei erreicht hatten. Eine mollige, grauhaarige, kleine Frau begrüßte sie herzlich. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Knolle und stellte sich als "Professor Sprout" vor. Sie hielt nur eine kleine Rede über ihr Fach und war die erste, die keine unermesslichen Erwartungen an sie stellte.  
  
"Wenn ihr euch einfach ein wenig Mühe gebt und fleißig lernt, dürftet ihr keine Probleme bei mir haben! Ich nehme mir jedes Jahr wieder vor, dass mein Fach den Schülern vor allem Spaß machen soll. Der Rest kommt dann von alleine!"  
  
Allerdings sahen die Slytherin nicht so aus, als hätten sie viel Spaß an der Art der mütterlichen Sprout. Außer Melissa und Simon. Die beiden witzelten über ihre Figur und machten, als sie ihnen gerade den Rücken zugewandt hatte, ihren Entenähnlichen Gang nach. Die anderen Kinder hingegen blieben mit gelangweilten Gesichtern sitzen und gaben sich Mühe dem Anschein nach Interesse zu zeigen. Nein, fand Viviane, Kräuterkunde, hörte sich wirklich nicht sehr spannend an. Was sollte sie denn etwas über blöde Pflanzen lernen? Das hatte sie schon in der Grundschule nicht verstanden. Als Tänzerin musste man so etwas nicht wissen! Am Ende der Stunde, sollten sie noch schnell einen Zettel mit allen Pflanzen, die sie kannten aufschreiben. Miss Grangers Liste fiel sehr kurz aus.  
  
Als nächstes kam Verwandlung und vom Namen her hörte es sich wesentlich spannender an, als es Kräuterkunde getan hatte. Doch bereits, als sie durch die Tür kamen und die große, streng aussehende Lehrerin von ihrer Einteilungszeremonie sahen, wussten sie, dass auch dies kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Professor McGonagalls Rede war zwar ebenfalls kurz. Doch ausgesprochen Präzise.  
  
"Verwandlung ist eines der kompliziertesten und am schwersten zu erlernenden Fächer überhaupt. Doch Fleiß und Verstand werden Sie es weit bringen und aus Ihnen vielleicht noch fähige Hexen und Zauberer machen. Fangen wir am besten gleich an!"  
  
Und schon holte sie eine kleine Schachtel Streichhölzer und erklärte ihre Aufgabe für heute, würde es sein sie in Nähnadeln zu verwandeln. Wie sich bald herausstellte etwas schier unmöglich zu bewältigendes. Annabelle schaffte es tatsächlich, dass das Streichholz seine Form etwas änderte. Er wurde etwas runder und spitzer an beiden Enden. Es brachte ihnen gleich zwei Punkte für ihr Haus ein. Doch die blonde Schönheit blieb völlig unbeeindruckt davon, lief nur etwas rot an und sah stur zu Boden. Viviane hingegen versuchte verzweifelt überhaupt ihr Streichholz dazu zu bekommen, ein Zucken von sich zu geben. Mittlerweile tat ihr das Handgelenk weh und ihre Finger waren unangenehm verkrampft. Die Professorin trat zu ihr und Nathan an den Tisch.  
  
"Miss Granger, geben Sie mir bitte einmal ihren Zauberstab!"  
  
Vivi sah auf und blickte düster zu McGonagall hoch.  
  
"Aber warum denn?"  
  
Einen Augenblick schien die ältere Frau von dem Trotz in der Stimme ihrer Schülerin sehr überrascht. Und während McGonagall noch überlegte, was sie zu diesem Widerspruch sagen sollte, reichte Vivi ihr auch schon klein beigebend ihren Zauberstab. Die Erwachsene nahm ihn seufzend entgegen und wog ihn sogleich.  
  
"Der ist viel zu schwer für Sie, Miss Granger! Warum, bei Merlin, hat Ihnen ihre Mutter denn so einen schweren Stab gegeben und dann noch Eibe, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche."  
  
Viviane streckte die Hände nach ihrem Eigentum aus und nahm es schnell wieder an sich.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander hat ihn mir verkauft und er hat gesagt, dass sich der Stab den Träger aussucht, also bin ich wohl gut für ihn, sonst wäre er ja nicht meiner, oder?"  
  
Die Gryffindor Lehrerin blinzelte verdutzt und wenn die Schüler sie besser gekannt hätten, hätten sie sich sicherlich gewundert, warum Vivianes patzige Antwort nicht sofort mit Punktabzug bestraft wurde. Stattdessen seufzte die Professorin, schob ihre viereckige Brille zu Recht und meinte nun in einem leicht tadelnden Ton.  
  
"Sie sollten in nächster Zeit zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und sich etwas für ihr Handgelenk besorgen. Es wird Ihnen in allernächster Zeit wehtun. Und Miss Granger... achten Sie bitte auf ihren Ton. Ich dulde Unverschämtheiten in meinem Unterricht in keinerlei Hinsicht. Versuchen Sie jetzt bitte den Zauber noch einmal und achten Sie dieses Mal darauf, dass Sie ihre Hand nicht verkrampfen. Das wird nicht ganz leicht sein, weil ihr Zauberstab, wie erwähnt, zu schwer für ihre Hand ist und Sie das natürliche Bedürfnis verspüren werden, ihn festern zu nehmen."  
  
Und Viviane versuchte es noch einmal. Doch auch dieses Mal bewirkte sie nichts. Missmutig sah sie zu ihrer Lehrerin hoch, die ihr nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zunickte.  
  
"Nur weiter!"  
  
Und ein weiteres Mal scheiterte das Mädchen.  
  
"Sie müssen wissen, Miss Granger, dass ihr Mutter, als sie hier herkam, diesen kleinen Trick innerhalb von zwei Stunden zustande gebracht hat. Nun natürlich nicht ganz, aber sie hatte schon ein erstaunliches Talent!"  
  
Die einzige magische Reaktion, die daraufhin durch Vivi bewirkt wurden, waren die schwarzen Flecken auf dem Tisch. Dort wo die Funken gelandet waren, die aus Vivianes Harren flogen. Am Ende seufzte McGonagall tief.  
  
"Sie sollten das so oft wie möglich üben. Nehmen Sie ruhig die Streichholzschachtel mit, Kind. Ihr Stab wird Ihnen hier in der ersten Zeit ausgesprochen viel Mühe machen. Gerade hier und in Zauberkunst sehe ich schwarz für Sie. Verlieren Sie nur nicht den Mut und trainieren Sie ihr Handgelenk so oft wie möglich. Der Zauber eignet sich übrigens ganz ausgezeichnet dazu."  
  
Damit reichte sie dem Mädchen, dass vor Wut und Verzweiflung kurz davor war zu weinen, die Schachtel mit den Schwefelhölzern. Oh, warum war sie bloß hier? Überlegte Viviane. Sie wollte doch gar keine Hexe werden! Sie zog ihre Nase hoch und rieb an ihrem schmerzenden Handgelenk.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde war sie schon so weit, dass sie am liebsten ihre Sachen sofort gepackt hätte, um sich alleine auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland zu machen. Sie machte sich bereits Pläne, was sie den Behörden erzählen würde. Nämlich, dass ihre Eltern verstorben seien. Ganz plötzlich und dass sie eigentlich schon längst 18 sei und dass man ihr das nur nicht ansehe und sie leider ihren Ausweis verloren hätte.  
  
"Hey! Wir anderen haben doch auch nichts zu Stande gebracht. Sei doch nicht traurig!"  
  
Versuchte Nathan sie aufzumuntern. Doch das dunkelhaarige Mädchen blieb davon unberührt. Schmollend schob sie ihre Unterlippe vor und gab keine Antwort.  
  
"Annabelle war wirklich die einzige. Wir anderen haben noch nicht ein Mal die Streichhölzer ein bisschen verändern können. Noch nicht einmal ein bisschen!"  
  
Vivi blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihn wütend an.  
  
"Ja, aber zu euch hat die dumme McGonagall nicht gesagt, dass eure Mama ganz supertoll in der Schule war!!"  
  
Der Junge sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Ja und? Dann war sie halt gut! Ist doch schön! Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?"  
  
Viviane spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Recht hatte er ja. Es hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun. Aber warum tat es dann trotzdem immer so weh, wenn andere sie mit ihrer Mutter verglichen?  
  
"Ich bin gar nicht wie sie! Und wenn alle sagen, sie sei so klug, dann sagen sie ja eigentlich auch, dass ich furchtbar dumm sei, weil ich eben anders bin!"  
  
Ihr Gegenüber sah sie verdutzt an und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Na ja! Anders heißt ja nicht, gar nicht. Ich meine, ihr könnt ja beide klug sein. Nur du halt anders, als sie, verstehst du? Wie meine Schwestern. Silivia war immer gut in Zaubertränke, Arithmatik und Runen und so theoretischen Kram und Sebastia dafür in allen Dingen, die praktisch waren. Wie Zauberkunst und Verwandlung!"  
  
Doch das löste bei dem Mädchen nur aus, dass ihr endgültig die Tränen kamen.  
  
"Ja, aber meine Mama war in allen Schulfächern gut. In "allen"! Da bleibt für mich doch gar nichts mehr!"  
  
Nathan sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Aber es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was du kannst und sie nicht."  
  
Vivi zuckte die Achseln und wischte sich die rot geschwollenen Augen.  
  
"Tanzen! Aber das habe ich auf unseren Stundenplan noch nicht entdeckt und ich glaub auch nicht, dass die hier viel Wert darauf legen!"  
  
"Hm... ja. das könnte schon sein! ...Ach komm! Gleich fängt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an und der Professor soll richtig toll sein. Vielleicht hast du ja dafür ganz viel Talent!"  
  
Sie sah schniefend zu ihrem Klassenkameraden hoch, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.  
  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
  
"Na, wir werden schon etwas finden!"  
  
Zwar konnte das Viviane nicht sehr überzeugen, aber immerhin hörte sie auf zu Heulen und trabte hinter ihm her.  
  
*  
  
Das erste, was Vivi bemerkte, als sie ihren Klassenraum für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" betrat, war die enorme Größe! Im vorderen Teil waren zwar Bänke und Stühle, wie in den anderen Räumen auch, aber der hintere Teil war eine große Fläche, an deren Wänden Regale mit allen möglichen merkwürdig aussehenden Utensilien standen. Auch die Decke war viel Höher, als sie es bereits kannten und große Fenster fluteten den Raum mit den rötlichen Strahlen der dämmernden Sonne.  
  
Ihr Professor war bereits im Klassenzimmer und wartete mit einem ungeduldigen Blick darauf, dass die Schüler ihre Plätze endlich fanden.  
  
"Und kommen Sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee, sich in die hinterste Ecke zu quetschen!"  
  
Bemerkte er gereizt. Die zweiten und dritten Reihe füllten sich nach diesem Kommentar und Miss Granger blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die vorderste Reihe zu setzen. Neben Nathan saß noch Karl mit ihr dort, der als letzter durch die Tür gekommen war. Sie betrachtete ihren letzten Lehrer für heute gelangweilt, wie alle seine Vorgänger. Er sah nicht ganz so unsympathisch aus, wie Snape, aber er hatte etwas Merkwürdiges an sich. Seine Haut war ungesund blass und er hatte tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Und er schien wesentlich jünger, als der Rest ihrer Professorenschar. Nicht älter, als ihre Mutter. Er trug schwarz und sein blondes Haar war zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden.  
  
Als er sich als Professor Malfoy vorstellte, nickten einige der anderen Slytherin einander zu und Viviane sah, wie Karl Nathan etwas zuflüsterte. Scheinbar schien ihnen alle der Name ihres Lehrers etwas zu sagen. Ihr hingegen überhaupt nicht.  
  
Der Professor hielt, wie alle anderen ebenfalls, eine kleine Rede über sein Fach. Er sprach auffallend schnell, so als hätte er dies alles schon mehrere Male erklären müssen. Das Mädchen hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen. Hingegen der Rest ihrer Klasse versuchte es erst gar nicht. Sie sah sie miteinander über andere Themen tuscheln. Was hingegen Malfoy jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren schien, ja sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt bemerkte, bis er irgendwann zwischendurch beiläufig meinte:  
  
"Für alle diejenigen, die sich entschlossen haben, meinen Ausführung keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken: Falls Sie sich also entschieden haben, in meiner Stunde ein kleines Nickerchen einzulegen. Das ist mir völlig egal. Ich gebe ihnen nur am Ende des Schuljahres ihre entsprechenden Noten. Mir liegt in keinster Weise etwas an Ihnen persönlich und sollte einer von ihnen zurückfallen, so hat er sich das selbst zu verdanken."  
  
Obwohl sein Ton völlig im gleichmäßigen Fluss der ganzen Rede geblieben war und er kein Zeichen von sich gab, es auf die direkt vor ihm sitzenden Schüler zu beziehen, hatte Viviane das Gefühl, er hatte genau bemerkt, dass zwei Drittel seiner Schüler mit etwas anderen als seinen Worten beschäftigt waren. Einzig Anabelle, Yoshi und sie hörten ihm wirklich zu.  
  
Die Stunde war schnell beendet. Da Professor Malfoy sie alle schon nach seiner zehn minütigen Rede entließ.  
  
Und endlich war ihr Tag vorbei. Sie eilte alle zusammen zum Abendbrot und Viviane wagte endlich zu fragen, was sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit interessierte.  
  
"Was habt ihr da eigentlich eben getuschelt?"  
  
Acht Augenpaare (alle außer Yohis) drehten sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, wer Draco Malfoy ist?"  
  
Fragte Melissa kichernd. Viviane runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Doch: Unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"  
  
"Wo hast du bloß die letzten Jahre gelebt, Mädchen?"  
  
Fragte ihre blondes Gegenüber altklug.  
  
"In Deutschland. Da bekommt man nun Mal nicht so viel mit, was in England passiert!"  
  
Entgegnet Vivi heftig.  
  
"Du hast also keine Ahnung von dem großen Krieg, Viviane?"  
  
Fragte Boah, jedoch in einem wesentlich angenehmeren Tonfall, als das andere Mädchen. Viviane sah ihn aufgebracht an.  
  
"Doch natürlich weiß ich darüber bescheid. Wer weiß nicht über Du-weißt- schon-wen bescheid?"  
  
Meinte sie empört.  
  
"Du willst eine Slytherin sein und kennst noch nicht einmal den Namen Malfoy?"  
  
Sagte Fabio und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Dann erklär mir doch, was an den blöden Namen so besonders sein sollte, dass ich ihn kennen muss!"  
  
Fabio sah sie eindringlich an, aber es war John, der sprach.  
  
"Die Malfoys sind eine der ältesten Reinblutzaubererfamilien, der ganzen magischen Gemeinschaft. Sie sind sogar ziemlich nahe mit der Gründerfamilie selbst verwandt. Und sie sind dafür bekannt seit jeher den dunklen Lords ergeben zu sein. Die Geschichte unseres Professors ist es nun, zur Zeit desjenigen dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, auf der anderen Seite, als es die Tradition seiner Sippschaft ist, gestanden zu haben. Er war ein Auror bevor er hier nach Hogwarts kam, Viviane. Mich wundert wirklich, dass deine Mutter nichts über ihn erzählt hat, wo er doch mit ihr zur Schule gegangen sein müsste."  
  
Miss Granger war froh, dass sie anscheinend nicht die einzige war, der dieses Detail der Vergangenheit entgangen war, denn hier und da hörte sie die anderen Laute des Erstaunens von sich geben.  
  
"Ich wette, sie weiß noch nicht einmal, wer Harry Potter ist!"  
  
Flüsterte Melissa Simon zu, doch Viviane hatte sie deutlich gehört.  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich, wer Harry ist. Der Mann meiner Patentante und ich kenn ihn bestimmt besser, als irgendwer sonst von euch!"  
  
Doch das brachte das blonde gehässige Mädchen keineswegs, wie beabsichtigt zum Schweigen.  
  
"Einen Gryffindor Emporkömmling kennt sie, aber der Name Malfoy ist ihr fremd. Sag mal Viviane bist du sicher, dass sie dich ins richtige Haus eingeordnet haben! Hey Leute, vielleicht ist sie ja nur ne kleine Spionin und wir sollten..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte sich Miss Granger auf sie geschmissen. Beide Mädchen gingen zu Boden. Vivi hielt Melissas Arme fest und war erleichtert, dass sie offenbar die Stärkere von beiden war (schließlich hatte sie mit Rauferein auch schon einige Erfahrung gemacht).  
  
"Nimm das zurück, du blöde Kuh! Du hast doch keine Ahnung. gar keine Ahnung von mir!"  
  
Das dünne blondhaarige Mädchen wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, trat um sich und versuchte Viviane ins Handgelenk zu beißen. Nach einem Augenblick hatte sie es geschafft und die Braungelockte schrie und ließ einen Arm abrupt los, nur um es bald zu bereuen, als Melissas Hand vorschnellte und ihr kräftig an den Haaren zog.  
  
Die restlichen Slytherins standen interessiert daneben und warteten ab, wer den Kampf für sich entscheiden konnte. Viviane fing auch den anderen Arm von Melissa wieder ein, während diese nun begann wild zu fluchen.  
  
"Du kleines Biest! Du gehörst nicht zu uns! Sieht man doch schon an deiner Abstammung! Deine Mutter ist ein dreckiges Gryffindor Schlammblut und dein Vater war bestimmt ein unnützer Muggel!"  
  
Das ging zu weit. Dafür kassierte die durchtriebene Slytherin ein blaues Auge und der Zank ging richtig los. Viviane wusste zwar nicht, was die Bemerkung über ihre Mutter zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie merkte instinktiv, dass es sich dabei um eine wirklich böse Beleidigung gehandelt haben musste. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen sich gegenseitig die Augen auszukratzen, entschieden Karl und Nathan endlich, dass es Zeit war, die beiden zu trennen, bevor noch ein Lehrer oder gar Filch vorbeikam und ihnen Hauspunkte abzog oder am Ende noch eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken würde. Mr. Taras packte Vivi unter den Armen und hob sie von dem anderen Mädchen runter, dass immer noch wütende Bemerkungen über Vivis Familie und ihr schreckliches Aussehen von sich gab.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie ein Wischmob mit diesem ekelhaften Locken! Wäscht dir wohl nie die Haare, was?"  
  
Karl bewahrte Vivi davor, dass Melissa sich zurück auf sie stürzte, in dem er sie auf die Beine zog und ihr sehr unritterlich die Hände hinter dem Rücken festhielt.  
  
"Pass du mal lieber auf, dass du morgen noch Haare hast! Vielleicht komme ich ja und schneide sie dir ab!"  
  
Und das Geschrei ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Dann ging den Mädchen die Puste aus oder ihnen schienen keinen Gemeinheiten mehr einzufallen. Zwar sahen beide noch so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches sagen zu wollen, was den anderen bestimmt zum Weinen gebracht hätte, doch keine von ihnen schaffte es, falls vorhanden, es auszusprechen.  
  
"So, und ihr beide geht jetzt am besten in den Krankenflügel und vertragt euch wieder!"  
  
Meinte Nathan und ließ Vivi endlich los. Er hatte völlig recht. Viviane lief Blut aus der Nase und tröpfelte munter auf den kalten Marmorboden, während Melissas geschwollenes Auge anfing eine bläuliche Färbung anzunehmen.  
  
"Kannst du mir auch sagen, wo der ist?"  
  
Maulte Miss Granger noch immer etwas mit Wut geladen. Der Junge zuckte die Achseln und guckte in die Runde.  
  
"Ich führe die Damen hin. Der Rest ist frei zum Abendessen zu gehen oder nicht, wie es ihm beliebt!"  
  
Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich alle von den dreien. Melissa und Viviane funkelten sich noch einmal böse an und folgten darauf jedoch gehorsam Karl Knight, der anscheinend den Weg zum Krankenflügel kannte.  
  
"Ich wollte euch nur daran erinnern, was Professor Snape genau zu diesem Thema gesagt hat: Nämlich dass wir tunlichst vermeiden sollten uns gegeneinander zu verschwören. Falls ich also einen weiteren Streit zwischen euch mitbekommen sollte, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen unserem Hauslehrer davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Die Stimme des korpulenten Jungen hatte einen überaus beiläufigen Ton, aber das dunkelhaarige Mädchen verstand sehr wohl die Ernsthaftigkeit von dem, was gesagt wurde. Sie ärgerte sich über Karl. Was ging ihn das eigentlich an? Außerdem tat er ja gerade so, als sei sie mit daran Schuld, dass sie und Melissa sich gestritten hatten. Schließlich hatte die andere doch angefangen.  
  
Während des ganzen Weges sprachen die drei kein Wort miteinander. Karl pfiff eine fröhliche Melodie und watschelte voraus. Die Mädchen folgten ihm, immer wieder einander tödliche Blicke zuwerfend.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten waren sie tatsächlich angekommen. Karl verabschiedete sich, nachdem er ihnen die Tür aufgehalten hatte und sie hineingingen.  
  
*  
  
Die Krankenschwester, deren Name Madame Pomfrey war, hatte sie alles andere als willkommen geheißen. Natürlich hatten ihren fachweiblichen Augen sofort erkannt, dass es sich bei den Verletzungen der beiden um deutliche Zeichen einer mittleren Rangelei handelte. Doch beide Mädchen beteuerten im Einklang nur durch einen ganz unglücklichen Zufall zusammen die Treppe runtergepurzelt zu sein. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen offensichtlich kein Wort geglaubt aber nichts gesagt. Schnell waren die Schrammen, das Veilchen und die blutende Nase wieder geheilt und die Syltherin entlassen mit der Anmerkung.  
  
"Falls noch einmal so ein unglücklicher Zufall auftreten sollte, werdet ihr sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich eurem Hauslehrer von eurer Tollpatschigkeit erzähle!"  
  
Sie hatte den beiden tief in die Augen gesehen und sie hatten artig und überaus eifrig genickt. Dann waren sie hinausgeeilt und hatten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle gemacht. (Die zum Glück nicht weiter schwer von hier aus zu finden war)  
  
"Ich muss mich entschuldigen!"  
  
Fing Melissa aus heiterem Himmel an.  
  
Viviane blieb überrascht stehen.  
  
"Der Hut hatte schon recht, dich zu einer Slytherin zumachen!"  
  
Sie standen direkt vor den Flügeltüren, die einen Spalt offen standen, um die vielen Schüler, die stetig herein und wieder hinausströmten, passieren zu lassen.  
  
"Du hast einen anständigen rechten Haken und hast uns nicht bei der dummen Pomfrey verpfiffen. Kannst ja nichts für deine Eltern. Ab jetzt wird ich dir nichts mehr tun, wenn du mir keinen ernsthaften Grund dazu gibst. In Ordnung?"  
  
Miss Granger sah das andere Mädchen misstrauisch an. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust sich wieder zu vertragen. Andererseits müsste sie sonst ständig auf der Hut sein, dass Melissa ihr nicht die Haare abschnitt oder ihre Bücher verbrannte. Schließlich schliefen sie in einem Raum!  
  
"Wenn du nicht mehr doofe Bemerkungen über meine Familie machst!"  
  
Melissa zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
Und sie reichten sich die Hände. Vivi war zwar immer noch misstrauisch und beschloss die nächste Zeit äußerst vorsichtig zu sein, was das blonde Mädchen anging, aber war dennoch recht zufrieden, dass diese zumindest so anständig gewesen war, sich zu entschuldigen. 


	9. Cookie 4

Abend des ersten Schultages, nachdem Hermione aus Ohio wiedergekommen ist  
  
Cookie 4  
  
Das würde nicht einfach werden. Und ein großer Teil in ihr, wollte sie dazu bewegen ganz schnell wieder kehrt zu machen. Denn, es war spät. Sie war von der Reise erschöpft, er würde bestimmt schon schlafen und weiter derartiges hörte sie die Proteststimmen in ihrem Kopf schimpfen.  
  
Doch Miss Hermione Grangers Beine blieben davon, bis auf ein leichtes Zittern in den Knien völlig unberührt, denn im Grunde genommen war die Frau über ihnen eine aufrechte Person, die versuchte stets die Entscheidung zu treffen, die die erstrebenswertesten und logisch sinnvollsten Konsequenzen beinhalteten. Wenn sie also wollte, dass der Vater ihres Kindes, diese Tatsache noch ein Weilchen länger für sich behielt, sollte sie wohl vorher mit ihm reden, versuchte sie ihre innere Revolution zu überzeugen endlich still zu sein.  
  
Voller Entschlossenheit hob sie ihre Hand, um an seiner Tür zu klopfen. Und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. -Sie hatten sich nun fast elf Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. - Und noch einen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Wovor hatte sie Angst gehabt? Wovor hatte sie "jetzt" Angst! Nach einem weiteren Atemzug klopfte sie endlich laut an die Tür.  
  
Tatsächlich, sie hörte ein unverständliches Gemurmel und langsame Schritte auf sie zukommen. Noch war es Zeit umzudrehen und wegzurennen! Erklang ein lieblicher Vorschlag in ihrem Kopf. Doch sie blieb tapfer stehen und ebenso fast ihr Herz, als die schwere Tür ohne zu quietschen aufglitt und das Gesicht des Mannes hinauslugte, den sie all die Jahre vermieden hatte zu treffen. ~Oh Gott warum bin ich hier?~  
  
Einen Moment starrten sie sich beide erschrocken an. Er sah gut aus, vermochte ihr Verstand auszuspucken. Sein Haar war länger geworden und er sah ohne Frage älter aus, als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Aber immer noch wie derjenige, der sie einmal vor sich selbst gerettet hatte. Einen Augenblick war sie versucht sich ihm an die Brust zu werfen und all die Tränen zu heulen, die sie die Jahre unterdrückt hatte. All den dummen Mädchenschmerz, der noch von damals in ihr schlummerte. Verletzter Stolz. Dummheit und Angst. Denn es war, als wäre sie wieder die junge Frau, die sie einst gewesen wäre. Jetzt in diesem Moment und mit dem Gesicht kamen all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle wieder auf, die sie mit ihm verband. Doch ihr Verstand siegte über das Gefühl.  
  
"Ich wollte dich wegen Viviane sprechen!"  
  
Und plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Kaum, aber sie erkannte es dennoch. Teilnahmslos sah er zu ihr hinab.  
  
"Auch ein: lang nicht gesehen an dich, Hermione! Wir verschwenden keine Zeit, was? Kommst du auf eine Tasse Tee hinein oder wollen wir das gleich hier draußen auf dem Flur klären?"  
  
Er wirkte kalt. Hermione schauderte. Draco trat zwei Schritte zurück und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie trat hinein in sein Reich. Ein merkwürdig voll gestelltes Zimmer. So klein, wie ihr eigenes. Überall standen Käfige herum, die meisten davon abgedeckt. Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und kramte aus einem staubigen Schrank eine ebenso staubige Tasse, die er sogleich mit frisch aufgebrühten Tee voll goss und ihr reichte.  
  
"Viviane darf es auf keinen Fall erfahren!"  
  
Sprudelte es aus Hermione heraus. Beinah wäre ihr die Tasse aus der Hand gerutscht. Malfoy sah sie einen Augenblick überrascht an, dann verflog es und sein Gesicht wurde hart. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er froh sein könnte. Dass es ihm im Grunde genommen nicht interessierte Vater zu sein.  
  
"Könntest du mir vielleicht auch einen Grund sagen warum ich, der ich elf Jahre darauf verzichtet habe "mein" einziges Kind aufwachsen zu sehen, dass auch jetzt noch tun sollte?"  
  
Sie spürte seine Wut, als hätte er ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben.  
  
"Bitte, Draco! Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Sie wird es nicht verstehen. Lass uns warten, bis sie etwas älter es. Reifer."  
  
Der Mann wandte sich von ihr ab und seufzte tief.  
  
"Wie lange, Hermione? Wie lange willst du noch warten? Ein Jahr, zwei, bis sie mit Hogwarts fertig ist?"  
  
Fraget er bitter. Und sie bekam eine Idee wie viel Wut und Hass in ihm gärte. Galt das alles ihr? Oh bei Merlin ihr war nach Weinen zumute.  
  
"Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr... schwierig gewesen. Sie könnte damit nicht umgehen, wenn wir es ihr jetzt sagen!"  
  
Draco sah wieder zu ihr und sie war es, die sich dieses Mal abwenden musste.  
  
"Wird sie es vielleicht besser verstehen, wenn du es ihr in drei Jahren sagst: Ach übrigens, der Mann, der dich die letzten Jahre unterrichtet hat, ist dein Vater. Sie wird sicherlich dankbar sein hinters Licht geführt worden zu sein!"  
  
Hermione stellte die Tasse auf einen niedrigen Tisch und stand auf. Ihre Arme um sich geschlungen.  
  
"Ich werde ihr sagen, dass es "mein" Wunsch war und du damit nichts zu tun hattest."  
  
Er stand ebenfalls auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie wieder.  
  
"Das ist das Problem, Granger! Das du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Zu keiner Zeit!"  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren leicht glasig und ihre Nase rot.  
  
"Ich habe dich nicht aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Du hast "mich" verlassen!"  
  
Sie sah ihm an, dass er etwas sagen wollte und fand sich erleichtert, dass was ihm darauf auch immer auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, er es nicht aussprach. Stattdessen ließ er sie hinaus.  
  
"Ich werde tun, was du von mir verlangst. Sei dir bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird!"  
  
Und damit schloss er seine Tür wieder und Hermione fand sich alleine in einem leeren Flur wieder. Nichts war so, wie es sein sollte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Ihr merkt bestimmt schon (im Kapitel) was die Slytherin außer gemein-sein noch so als Eigenschaften bei mir haben. Ich finde die Idee interessant, dass sie wohl wahrhaftig zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen werden und ich wette sie sind die einzigen, die nach Hogwarts, also in der richtigen Welt keine Probleme haben werden *g*  
  
Ganz lieben Dank an meine tollen Reviewer! Ihr seid meine Stütze! Sonst würde ich agnz schnell aufgeben!  
  
Im einzelnen:  
  
Angel-Liam - Ach Vroni Maus! Meine wahrhaft treuste Leserin! Ich frag mich immer womit meine Geschichten so eine liebe Leserin wie dich verdient haben! *knuddel* Herm hat gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr Tochterherz "nicht" in Gryffindor landen könnte. Natürlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen. Aber das war s ne Racheaktion an meine eigene Mutter, die bis zur 13. nicht wusste in welcher Klasse ich eigentlich bin *smile*  
  
Sandra - Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du dich wieder ein bisschen meinen Rechtschreibfehlern annehmen willst! (und den ganzen Mist, den ich sonst immer verbaue! ^^) Man, wirklich! Ich schulde dir was! Und dabei gefällts dir noch nicht mal wirklich.  
  
Tinuviel Morgul: So. wunsch erfüllt. Sie sind aufeinander getroffen, wenn auch nur kurz und bitter. *eg* Hm... ja werde ich auch ihm Cookies widmen, aber vorerst nicht. Demnächst werde ich mal Vivis Mitschüler keksmäßig abklappern. Aber im zweiten Buch wird Draco wichtiger (ja so ich denn jemals so weit komme...*lol*)  
  
The Snitch: Wow... war ich erstaunt so viele reviews auf einmal zu lesen und dann noch so lange.. wow... ich nehme dich beim Wort, dass du so weiter machst ^^!! Godin war halt derjenige, der vor Urzeiten mal den Hut trug... keine Ahnung, ob ich mal was über ihn schreibe! Ja ich find die Gryffs auch langweilig.. Slytherin vor! ^^ Ach und zu den dunklen Nuancen.. *blsuh* mein fehler... ich hatte bis dahin noch keine Beta.. Janina wollte, aber das Kaninchen ist mom. Nicht zu erreichen *wein* (was ich auch aus anderen Gründen schade finde!) Ja hab Billy Ellito auch gesheen.. toller Film *schwärm* und ich wohnte nicht direkt in Hamburg, sondern in Norderstedt, was aber quasi Hamburg ist. Ich liebe diese Stadt! Mom. Studier und lebe ich aber in Kiel. Ja und wenn du wirklich regelmäßig mal in meine Geschichte schaust dann bin ich auch wirklich nicht mehr so traurig... es ist halt nur sone Sache... hab früher so viel geschrieben ohne Publikum.. manchmal denke ich, damit ging's mir noch besser. *seufz* Bleib mir erhalten  
  
Das gilt für euch alle: Ohne euch bin ich nichts! Bleibt mir erhalten! Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin 


	10. Verirrt

Kapitel V  
  
Verirrt  
  
So war der erste Abend vergangen. Melissa und Viviane hatten eine merkwürdige Einigung gefunden und das andere Mädchen war von nun an wesentlich freundlicher zu Miss Granger. Auch wenn sie dem Frieden nicht wirklich traute.  
  
Am zweiten Morgen war der Weg hin zur Großen Halle einfacher zu finden. Und dementsprechend fiel das Frühstück wesentlich gemütlicher aus. Viviane schaute auf ihren Stundenplan. Erste Stunde Geschichte mit den Hufflepuff. Sie warf einen Blick zum Tisch des anderen Hauses und entdeckte sogleich Thales und Griselda, die beide recht schläfrig über ihren Toast saßen. Keiner von beiden sah auf, aber Viviane war zuversichtlich nach der Stunde mit ihnen reden zu können. Sie war fürchterlich neugierig, wie sie ihren ersten Tag gefunden hatten, und schließlich gab es kein Gebot unter ihren Mitschülern, das besagte, man dürfe sich nicht mit Hufflepuff anfreunden. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Kürbissaft wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie in all ihrer Müdigkeit völlig vergessen hatte, ihre Bücher einzupacken, die noch irgendwo unten in ihrem Koffer herumlagen.  
  
"Mist!"  
  
Fluchte sie laut, was aber von niemand weiter am Tisch beachtet wurde.  
  
"Hab was vergessen!"  
  
Fügte sie an Nathan gewandt hinzu, der mit halb geöffneten Augen etwas dümmlich lächelte, gähnte und dann nickte.  
  
"Bis später!" die Hörte sie ihn murmeln, dann war sie auch schon aufgesprungen und hechtete zurück zu den Katakomben. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen. Schließlich hatten sie heute morgen zum Verlaufen eingeplante Zeit eben durch das Gleichfinden der Großen Halle eingespart. Endlich unten angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür in ihren dunklen Schlafsaal. Sofort entzündete sich das Feuer von selbst und es wurde graduell heller. Vivi verschnaufte kurz, nur um sofort weiter zu hetzen. Sie zog schnell ihren Koffer von unter dem Bett hervor und fing an ihre Habseligkeiten auf dem blanken Marmorboden zu verbreiten. Endlich ganz unten lag das schwere Werk. Sie schmiss es unliebsam in ihre Tasche, ignorierte Crookshanks, der ihr begrüßend um die Beine streichend angeschlichen kam, ebenso wie das Chaos, das sie zurückließ, und stürmte wieder hinaus. Die schwere Tür fiel zurück ins Schloss, der Kater miaute tief und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann verschwand auch er aus den Ausgang hinaus, den nur er kannte.  
  
Viviane hatte einige Schwierigkeiten den richtigen Raum zu finden. Am Ende stellte sie fest, dass sie bereits drei Mal daran vorbeigerannt war. Doch.. - und das war ja schließlich auch der Grund, warum sie dieser Tür keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte - vor dem keine Seele stand. Nur auf dem kleinen Schild in der Mitte konnte sie jetzt: "Geschichte der Zauberei - Wer die Vergangenheit nicht kennt, der muss sie wiederholen!" lesen. Wo waren die ganzen anderen Schüler? Die Huffelpuffs? Die Slytherin? Kein Einziger stand vor der Tür und dabei war sie völlig pünktlich. Hatte der Unterricht bereits vorher begonnen? Vorsichtig klopfte sie an der dunklen Tür und lauschte. Kein Geräusch. Dann zuckte sie die Achseln und drückte den Griff hinunter. Abgeschlossen!  
  
"So ein Mist!"  
  
Murrte sie und stampfte leicht mit dem Fuß auf. Was war denn hier los? Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie der Tür den Rücken zu und beschloss zurück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Ihre Tasche hielt sie schützend vor sich und grübelte vor sich hin, während sich ihre Füße von selbst den Weg suchten. Ein Gang nach links, eine Treppe hinunter. War sie hier schon einmal gewesen? War das überhaupt der richtige Weg? Sie stand vor einer blanken Steinwand. Sie hatte sich verlaufen  
  
"Besuch! Oh was für eine Freude!"  
  
Hörte sie es aus dem Gemälde links neben sich. Doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Schnaubend machte sie kehrt und beschloss den Weg so gut sie es eben konnte zu rekonstruieren. Sie kam wieder an der Kreuzung an, von der sie aus in dem Gang, der nirgendwo geendet hatte, gekommen war und lugte nach rechts und nach links.  
  
"Na, verlaufen, junge Dame?"  
  
Das Gemälde war ihr gefolgt. Misstrauisch richtete sie ihren Blick darauf. Einen Moment lang sah sie den jungen Dichter an. Der er ganz offensichtlich war. Denn der junge Mann mit der eigentümlichen Frisur und dem Dreispitz trug Feder und Pergament in der Hand und wen sollte man sonst so auf ein Bild bannen? Einen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte schon sich bewegende Bilder gesehen und auch einige Sprechende, aber dass sie von einem Gemälde ins nächste konnten, war ihr neu gewesen.  
  
"Nee!"  
  
Antwortete sie etwas verzögert.  
  
Dann blinzelte sie die Gedanken über ihn wieder fort, schaute noch einige weitere Male um die Ecken und versuchte zu rekapitulieren, woher sie überhaupt gekommen war.  
  
"Scheint mir aber so, edle Maid! Mein Name ist Oswald Freiherr zu Sabinenbrück. Ich kann Euch sicherlich helfen. Ich kenne mich hier in dieser Gegend ausgezeichnet aus, müsst ihr wissen. Ich lebte hier bereits vor ..!"  
  
Viviane brachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen.  
  
"Gut! Sag mir wie ich in die Große Halle komme!"  
  
Er blinzelte einige Male, lächelte und tippte grübelnd mit der schwarzen großen Schreibfeder gegen sein bartloses Kinn.  
  
"Hm... "  
  
und dann:  
  
"Folgt mir!"  
  
Er verschwand aus dem Bilderrahmen und nach einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem Viviane gar nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, hörte sie plötzlich seine melodiöse Stimme.  
  
"Hierher Kind! Rechts von dir!"  
  
Und tatsächlich. Nachdem sie den rechten Gang einige Meter entlang gegangen war, sah sie ihn auf einem neuen Gemälde auf einer schönen Sommerwiese umringt von Kindern stehen, die um ihn herum einen Reigen tanzten und kicherten.  
  
"Nun. Husch, husch!"  
  
Verscheuchte er erst die Kinder und dann Viviane weiter den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor entlang. Er war ziemlich schnell für einen längst verstorbenen Dichter. Und Viviane musste sich sehr beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Ihre von dem Geschichtsbuch beschwerte Schultasche fiel ihr im Takt ihrer Schritte gegen die Seite. Es ging ihr auf die Nerven, denn es tat weh. Sie achtete nicht sehr auf ihre Umgebung, eher darauf, wo dieser merkwürdige Waldo - oder hieß er anders - war, der vor ihr her in den Gemälden sprang, wie ein junges Reh.  
  
"Ach, es ist so lange her, dass sich ein Schüler in meinen leeren Gang verirrt hat. Und meine Nachbarn, sind nicht gerade die gesprächigsten, müsst Ihr wissen!"  
  
Hörte Viviane ihn aus einigen Metern entfernt verkünden. Sie grummelte und rollte die Augen als Antwort. Natürlich konnte er das nicht sehen.  
  
"Lady Marai hängt ein ganzes Stockwerk über mir, aber die liebe Dame kommt aus puren Mitgefühl, wie ich befürchten muss, mehre Male in der Woche zu mir hinunter und erzählt mir den neuesten Tratsch."  
  
Bis dahin hatte Viviane seinen Ausführungen noch zugehört, dann aber hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch schon verloren. Nur dem Klang seiner Stimme folgte sie noch, damit sie ihn nicht verlöre. War der Weg in die Große Halle wirklich so weit gewesen? Er wurde immer dunkler und immer weniger Bilder hingen an den kahlen Wänden. Und sie hatte das stetige Gefühl tiefer zu gehen. Endlich kamen sie an eine große breite T-Kreuzung die auf einem breiten Gang führte. Ihr gegenüber hing ein blinder Spiegel voller Spinnweben und mit matten Goldrahmen.  
  
"Wir müssen nach links weiter, Fräulein!"  
  
Vivi sah zu ihrem Lyriker, der in einem finsteren Gemälde, dass ein dunkelrotes, bedrückend eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel saß und fröhlich zu ihr hinüber sah. Viviane schnaubte.  
  
"Müssten wir nicht schon längst da sein?"  
  
Ormond (?) lachte hoch und mädchenhaft.  
  
"Aber nein, meine Liebe! Das hier ist ein recht.... isolierter Ort, den Ihr euch zum Verlaufen ausgesucht habt!"  
  
Viviane runzelte die Stirn. Und erwiderte empört:  
  
"Aber ich hab ganz sicher nicht so lange hierher gebraucht!"  
  
Ein weiteres Lachen und der gemalte Mann stand schwungvoll auf.  
  
"Manche Wege sind halt hin kürzer als zurück, Kind! Dieses Schloss hat sein eigenes Maß, versteht Ihr?"  
  
Vivi verstand nicht und langsam wurde sie ernsthaft wütend. Ihre Nase begann rot anzulaufen.  
  
"Ich hab keine Lust mehr!"  
  
Und mit diesen recht sinnlosen Worten trat sie in den Gang hinaus.  
  
"Lass uns..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Dort im Gang kam jemand direkt auf sie zu. Zuerst konnte sie durch das schummrige Licht kaum erkennen, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen jemand handelte und nicht doch um einen Streich, den ihr ihre Augen gespielt hätten. Ein Mann kam schnellen Schrittes näher, obwohl sie den Eindruck hatte, er würde je näher er käme, langsamer werden.  
  
"Was wolltet Ihr sagen?"  
  
Fragte Orlando wohl überrascht, dass sie mitten im Satz abgebrochen hatte.  
  
"Da kommt uns jemand entgegen!"  
  
Flüsterte das junge Mädchen, obwohl sie sich gar keinen Grund vorstellen konnte, warum sie es überhaupt tat.  
  
"Wirklich? Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich .. haha... gleich zwei Besucher an einem Tag. Ich gehe mich einmal selbst davon überzeugen!"  
  
Und er verbeugte sich leicht und huschte aus dem rechtem Bildrand.  
  
Der Fremde kam näher. Ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt und er trug merkwürdig aussehende ausladende Roben und in seinen Armen drei schwere Bücher und eine Brille auf der knolligen Nase. Ab und zu drehte er sich gehetzt um und immer wieder, erkannte sie, als er näher kam, warf er ihr merkwürdige Blicke zu.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Rief sie ihm entgegen und von der Wand hervor, ertönte Oswalds Stimme.  
  
"Aber Fräulein. Wo soll hier den jemand sein?"  
  
Viviane kümmerte sich jetzt nicht mehr um das Gemälde.  
  
"Hallo? Entschuldigen Sie? Haben sie sich auch verlaufen?"  
  
Der dicke Mann blieb etwa sieben Meter vor dem Mädchen stehen und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nicht lesen konnte, aber der definitiv Angst beinhaltete an.  
  
"Bleib mir vom Leib!"  
  
Ertönte seine Stimme ohne ein Echo zu erzeugen.  
  
"Aber!"  
  
Er schien unentschieden. Offenbar wollte er weiter, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, näher an Viviane heranzutreten.  
  
"Geh da weg, hörst du? Ich muss da lang!"  
  
Die Dunkelhaarige sah ihn perplex an.  
  
"Aber können Sie doch. Der Gang ist breit genug!"  
  
Der Fremde wippte unruhig auf seinen Füßen hin und her und seine schweren Roben streiften über den Boden ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
"Ah das ist nicht gut.. das ist nicht gut!"  
  
Murmelte er vor sich hin ohne zu ihr hinüberzusehen. Langsam wurde ihr das aber zu bunt. Wenn er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte war das seine Sache, aber er hatte den Gang schließlich nicht für sich gepachtet!  
  
"Edle Maid, mit wem sprecht Ihr da eigentlich?"  
  
Versuchte Oswald sich noch einmal zu erkundigen.  
  
"Mit dem Kerl da auf dem Gang. Er steht direkt vor deiner Nase, da ist doch auch nur ein Gemälde im Gang und er ist direkt davor."  
  
Viviane ging langsam einige Schritte weiter auf den Fremden zu, der plötzlich panisch den Kopf hob und abwehrend die Hände hob (dabei fiel der Stapel Bücher geräuschvoll auf den Boden).  
  
"Nein, nein! Komm nicht weiter! Bitte, tu mir nichts! Bitte komm nicht näher. Verstehst du denn nicht. Ich muss einen Zeitplan einhalten. Alles geht durcheinander und es wird schreckliches Geschehen, wenn du nicht zurückgehst und mich da durch lässt! Hab doch Erbarmen mit einem verdammten Mann!"  
  
Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal glockenhell und schmerzte ein bisschen in Vivianes Kopf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, schob die Unterlippe vor und fragte scharf:  
  
"Warum hast du Angst vor mir?"  
  
Jeder Schritt, den sie voran machte, ließ den dicken Kerl einen zurückhüpfen, als wäre zwischen ihnen eine Barriere, gerade so breit, wie der Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Geh Weg! GEH WEG!"  
  
Versuchte er sie mit seiner hysterischen Stimme zu verscheuchen. Hier und da hörte sie Oswald verwirrt danach fragen, was sie eigentlich tat, doch den ignorierte sie gekonnt.  
  
"Sag mir erst, warum du Angst vor mir hast!"  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen, die aussahen, als würden sie dem Fremden gleich aus den Höhlen springen, blickte er sie starr an.  
  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein! Du bringst alles durcheinander, Kind."  
  
Viviane stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Das ist keine Antwort. Das hast du schon gesagt, dass ich deinen blöden Zeitplan durcheinander bringe. Aber wenn das so ist, dann geh doch einfach an mir vorbei!"  
  
Meinte sie trotzig und wütend zugleich.  
  
Der ältere Mann quiekte wie ein Meerschwein und fiel stolpernd zurück. Sie hörte den Aufprall nicht. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und fing an zu wimmern und zittern, während sie näher kam. Als Viviane schließlich neben ihm stehen blieb fing er laut an zu jammern.  
  
"Bitte! Es tut weh! Geh weg, geh weg!"  
  
Einen Augenblick blickte das Mädchen fasziniert von ihrer Wirkung auf ihn auf den beleibten Mann hinab. Doch das Schulglockenklingel brachte sie zurück in das hier und jetzt. Sie hob erschrocken den Kopf. Die nächste Stunde fing an und sie wusste nicht einmal, wo genau im Schloss sie war. Mit einen letzten Blick auf den Fremden, wandte sie sich an Oswald.  
  
"Schnell! Ich muss ganz dringend in die Große Halle!"  
  
Der Dichter schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, wobei seine Perücke leicht verrutschte. Setzte aber sogleich schon zum Spurt an und das Mädchen folgte ihm weiter. Die Tasche klapperte munter gegen ihre dürren Beine, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und hielt den dumpfen Schmerz tapfer aus. Ganze zehn Minuten noch rannte sie dem Gemälde hinterher bis sie endlich an einer unscheinbaren Tür am Ende eines grauen Ganges ankamen.  
  
Und tatsächlich. Hinter der Tür befand sich die Große Halle. Kein einziger Schüler saß hier, doch darauf achtete Miss Granger nicht weiter.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Rief sie ihrem Retter hastig nach (das hätte sie in aller Eile beinah vergessen) und galoppierte weiter zu den Flügeltüren, öffnete eine davon, die knarrte und ächzte (ebenso wie es Viviane tat) und endlich weiter hinaus aus dem Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern.  
  
Viviane kam eine Viertelstunde zu spät. Völlig außer Atem stand sie im Türrahmen, während alle Augen in dem grünen Glasgebäude auf sie gerichtet waren.  
  
"Miss Granger, sie sind beträchtlich zu spät!"  
  
Kommentierte Professor Sprout etwas ungehalten.  
  
"Entschuldigen... sie.. Professor... ich habe mich ganz schrecklich im Schloss verlaufen! ....Wirklich!"  
  
Ihr rotes Gesicht und ihr heftiges Keuchen schienen die Lehrerin zu überzeugen. Aus dem ersten Gesicht wurde sofort ein mitleidiges.  
  
"Na dann! Kind, Sie sehen wirklich geschafft aus. Na nehmen Sie mal neben Mr. Taras Platz und beruhigen sich erst wieder!"  
  
Viviane dankte den Göttern, dass sie anstelle von Kräuterkunde nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte. Bei Professor Malfoy wäre sie sicherlich nicht so ungeschoren weggekommen.  
  
Sie trabte zu dem leeren Platz neben Nathan, der sie neugierig ansah und ihr zuflüsterte:  
  
"Hab ich für dich freigehalten! Wo warst du denn nach dem Frühstück eigentlich?"  
  
"Wie wo war ich? Wo wart ihr? Ich dachte wir hätten Geschichte!"  
  
Flüsterte sie ebenso leise wie er zurück.  
  
"Aber Dumbledore hat doch beim Fest gesagt, dass es die nächsten Wochen ausfällt, hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen?"  
  
"Hä? Ne aber warum denn?"  
  
Die Professorin erklärte während ihres leisen Gespräches etwas über Heilpflanzen. Auf dem Lehrerpult und ebenso vor ihnen auf den Tischen lagen eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Kräuter.  
  
"Kann mir jemand von euch vielleicht sagen, wie man diese Pflanze nennt?"  
  
Sie hob etwas hoch, was wie eine gelbe Blume aussah mit vielen kleinen Blättern. Viviane wusste, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was es war und auch Nathan schien mehr an ihrer Unterhaltung, als an dem Unterricht interessiert zu sein.  
  
"Warum? Weil der alte Binns sich genau an dem Abend entschieden hat, dass es nun für ihn allmählich Zeit wird dahin, wo Geister auch immer gehen.. du weißt schon, zu gehen."  
  
Vivi runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Im Hintergrund kam ein Hufflepuff Mädchen namens Madleyn Thomas an die Reihe.  
  
"Das ist Arnika! Meine Mutter macht daraus Tee gegen Bauchschmerzen und zusammen mit anderen Kräutern eine Salbe für Verletzungen!"  
  
"Wie entschieden?"  
  
Flüsterte Viviane weiter, als Professor Sprout zufrieden der kleinen Madleyn zulächelte und verkündete.  
  
"Sehr richtig, Miss Thomas."  
  
Und die mollige Lehrerin begann über die genaue Wirkung von Arnika zu berichten.  
  
Die Hufflepuff schrieben alle fleißig mit, während auf der anderen Seite die einzigen, die fleißig mit ihren Federn über das Papier glitten, Yoshi und Annabelle waren. Der Rest sah gelangweilt vor sich hin und Boah hatte sogar fest die Augen geschlossen und sah verdächtig danach aus, als würde er schlafen.  
  
Nathan zuckte auf Viviane Frage nach Binns die Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! War wohl schon ne Ewigkeit als Geist weiterhin Lehrer. Mein Großvater hat erzählt, dass sogar der Großvater seines Großvaters von Binns unterrichtet worden ist. Wurd' wohl allmählich Zeit, denk ich mal! Aber umso besser. Dumbledore wird sicher ne Weile brauchen, bis er Ersatz hat, und so lange haben wir frei! Könnt doch gar nicht besser sein. Aber sag mal lieber, wo du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewesen bist!"  
  
Die Stunde verging damit, dass Viviane Nathan einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Geschehnisse, nachdem sie den Frühstückstisch verlassen hatte, erstattete. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hörte ihr gebannt zu und gab ab und zu einen zustimmenden oder verwunderten Laut von sich.  
  
"Naja und dann war ich plötzlich wieder in der Großen Halle und bin hier her gehechtet. Das war's!"  
  
"Und du hast echt keine Ahnung warum der fette Kerl so ne Angst hatte?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wer er war. Von der Kleidung her, sah er wie ein Lehrer aus, aber das kann ja nicht sein. Weil ich ihn vorgestern nicht am Tisch gesehen habe und außer meine Mutter und diesem Halbriesen ja alle da waren!"  
  
"Hm!"  
  
Überlegte Nathan und legte dabei Daumen und Zeigefinder an sein Kinn. Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus und Vivi unterdrückte ein Kichern, das ihr die Kehle hoch hüpfen wollte.  
  
"Er war nicht durchsichtig, oder so und ganz farblos?"  
  
Das Mädchen funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Hab doch gesagt, dass er rote Roben hatte.. außerdem hätte ich bestimmt nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, wenn er durchsichtig gewesen wäre, oder?"  
  
Der Junge zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Hätt' ja sein können, dass er ein Geist ist. Dann halt keiner. Aber dann weiß ich es auch nicht!"  
  
Beendeten sie ihr kleines Gespräch und wandten sich wie der Rest ihres anwesenden Hauses minder interessiert dem Unterricht zu.  
  
Viviane fand die Zeit in Kräuterkunde verging unendlich langsam. Ab und zu kritzelte sie auf ihrem Pergament eine Anmerkung auf, die Professor Sprout deutlich betont verlauten hatte lassen, oder malte einfach kleine Kreise vor sich her. Oder sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu den Hufflepuff Tischen. Griselda saß neben Thales und einem anderen Mädchen mit blassen Gesicht und blondem Haar. Doch Miss Kitterman sah stur auf ihr Papier hinab oder hin zur Professorin, aufmerksam dem Unterricht folgend. Bis zum Läuten änderte sich daran nichts.  
  
"Bitte nehmen Sie alle die Pflanzen vor ihnen mit! Als Hausaufgabe fertigen Sie bitte saubere und Ellengroße Zeichnungen mit Beschriftungen der einzelnen Teile an. Dazu schreiben sie bitte jeweils 10 bis 20 Inch über deren Gebrauch. Bis zum nächsten Dienstag, Kinder!"  
  
Miss Granger schmiss ihre Unterlagen durcheinander in ihre Schultasche und hechtete hinüber zu dem Tisch an dem Griselda noch saß und sorgfältig alles in ihrem Rücksack verstaute.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Begann Vivi und blickte strahlend auf sie hinab. Das Mädchen mit den filzigen Haaren erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.  
  
"Was? Willst du mich veräppeln, oder was?"  
  
Das lockenhaarige Mädchen war völlig verdutzt .  
  
"Hä? Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wie dein erster Tag war, mehr nicht!"  
  
Griselda stand auf und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Astrid hat erzählt, dass du sie ignorierst und böse guckst, wenn sie zu dir kommen will!"  
  
Die andere Schüler strömten langsam hinaus. Nathan jedoch blieb zusammen mit Thales an der Tür stehen und sie warteten offenbar auf die Mädchen.  
  
"Ja aber, das ist doch nur, weil sie eine Gryffindor ist. Bei dir ist das etwas anderes, verstehst du?"  
  
Griselda nahm ihre Habseligkeiten und funkelte Viviane böse an.  
  
"Also es kommt auf das Haus an, ja? Dann versteh ich echt nicht, was du mit mir zu tun haben willst, wo doch alle wissen, das Hufflepuff die dummen Idioten sind, die nichts zu Stande bringen."  
  
Damit wollte sich Miss Kitterman auf machen, aber Vivi hielt sie leicht am Arm fest.  
  
"Warte. Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich hab ganz ehrlich nichts gegen Astrid. Aber die älteren haben uns gesagt, dass wir uns von den Gryffindor fern halten sollen und ich habe keine Lust auf Ärger."  
  
Griseldas braune Augen funkelten böse.  
  
"Feigling!"  
  
Und damit riss die kleinere Hufflepuff sich von ihr los und stapfte davon. Thales folgte ihr, aber nicht bevor er Viviane 'Auf Widersehen' sagte. Viviane wandte sich hilfesuchend an Nathan.  
  
"Du verstehst mich doch, oder?"  
  
Der Junge zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Klar!"  
  
Vivi stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und ballte ihre Hände dabei zu Fäusten.  
  
"Aber warum versteht sie es denn nicht?"  
  
Klagte sie laut. Der Junge sah sie ausdruckslos an und erwiderte ruhig.  
  
"Weil sie nicht zu uns gehört. Sie weiß nicht, wie es ist ein Slytherin zu sein. Wir werden oft missverstanden, das wirst du noch öfter merken, mach dir also keine allzu großen Gedanken. Sei nicht traurig, Vivi!"  
  
Aber das Mädchen war es trotzdem. Ja und zornig noch dazu. Wortlos folgte sie Nathan hinaus und schloss die Tür des Gewächshauses hinter sich. Ein kalter Wind, der bereits eine Idee von Winterkälte in sich trug wehte ihnen um die Nasen. Sie drängten sich dicht aneinander und zogen die Roben enger um ihre Körper. Nächstes Mal würde sie ihren Mantel mitnehmen, überlegte Viviane. Der Himmel war voll von gewitterschweren Wolken und die Bäume dort hinten im dichten Verbotenen Wald bogen ihre Wipfel heftig vor einem aufkommenden Sturm. Schnell eilten die Kinder hinein zum Schloss, froh dem Regen, der kurz hinter ihnen losbrach, noch entkommen zu sein.  
  
"Das war ja knapp!"  
  
Bemerkte Mr. Taras glücklich ob dieser Tatsache.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach dem Essen hatten sie ein wenig Freizeit und Nathan hatte vorgeschlagen in die Bücherei zu gehen und ihren Aufsatz für Zauberkunst zu beginnen. Da dem Mädchen keine sinnvollere Beschäftigung eingefallen war, hatte sie eingewilligt und nun saßen sie an einem der spärlich beleuchteten Tischen, während draußen ein Sturm tobte, der den ganzen Himmel bedeckte und es so dunkel war, wie in tiefster Nacht. Viviane fröstelte, jedes Mal wenn sie einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus warf. Der Aufsatz war grauenvoll. Sie verstand kein Wort. Es ging entweder über Transport und Bewegungszauber oder die durchschnittliche Reisegeschwindigkeiten von magischen Kleinbussen. Irgendetwas stimmte jedenfalls nicht. Nach einer Weile ertönte ein lautes "Poch" in der ganzen Bücherei, worauf all diejenigen Anwenden ihre Köpfe geschwind drehten und beruhigt erkannten, dass es nur Miss Grangers Stirn gewesen war, die auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen war.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Fraget Nathan von gegenüber.  
  
"Ich versteh das nicht. Was hat den ein Magikus Automobile mit den effektivsten Schwebezaubern zu tun?"  
  
Der Junge blinzelte und verschwand mit dem Kopf zurück im Buch.  
  
"Boah.... du bist schon viel weiter als ich. Ich hänge noch bei der Grundtheorie fest!"  
  
Viviane gedämpfte Stimme kroch unter ihrem an den Tisch gepressten Gesicht hervor. Ihre Haare lagen wild verstreut über dem dunklen Holz.  
  
"Die hab ich glaub ich nicht richtig verstanden. Sind Schwebezauber nun die Basis für Bewegungszauber oder ist das umgekehrt? Ach.. mir ist das zu blöd!"  
  
Nathan vergrub sich einen Augenblick in seiner Lektüre.  
  
"Es ist umgekehrt. Bewegung kam vor Schweben und Schweben kam vor Transport und irgendwann haben sie daraus das Apparieren entwickelt. Und hier ist das mit den magischen Bussen:"  
  
Und er fing an laut vorzulesen:  
  
"Der schnellste Transportzauber mittelgroßer, unbelebter Gegenstände kann erstaunliche Geschwindigkeiten erreichen. Zum vergleich wird üblicherweise das Standardmodell des magischen Kleinbus Klasse Magikus Atomobile gebraucht, denn fähige Zauberer konnten ihre Zielobjekte mit seiner halben Durchschnittsbewegung fliegen lassen."  
  
Viviane sah wieder auf.  
  
"Jetzt wo du's so liest, macht es plötzlich viel mehr Sinn!"  
  
Eilig nahm sie Feder und Pergament und schrieb schnell soeben Gehörtes in ihren eigenen Worten nieder. Natürlich hörte es sich nicht mehr ganz so gut an, aber immerhin, dachte Vivi und nahm sich schwer seufzend wieder die Lektüre zu Gemüte. Und tatsächlich eine Viertelstunde vor ihrer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren sie beide fertig. Viviane etwas später als Nathan, dafür war ihr Aufsatz aber auch um zwei Inch länger geworden, als seiner. Ein kleiner stechender Schmerz pochte an ihrer Schläfe und bei Gedanke, dass sie zwei Mal in der Woche solche Aufsätze aufgebrummt bekommen würde, wurde ihr leicht schwindelig. Wieso war das Leben nur so ungerecht zu ihr?  
  
*  
  
Sie hatten zusammen mit den Gryffindor Unterricht und offensichtlich hatte man beiden Erstklässlergruppen die traditionellen Umgangsregeln deutlich erläutert. Auf der einen Seite saßen die Slytherin, auf der andern die Gryffindor und beäugten sich gegenseitig überaus misstrauisch. Melissa und Simon tuschelten in der hintersten Reihe, ab und zu kicherten sie leise und deuteten dabei auf einen der Kinder an den gegenüberliegenden Tischen.  
  
Viviane sah Astrid vorne in de ersten Reihe sitzen. Beim Hineingehen hatte sie sie dieses Mal nicht begrüßt, doch das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte bemerkt, dass sie schnell weggesehen hatte, als sie sie bemerkt hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund bekam sie dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Sie saß in der dritten Reihe. Neben Boah, der auf sie hinab grinste, ganz so als würde er bereits irgendetwas wissen, was ihr entgangen sei, und neben Nathan.  
  
Professor Malfoy trat ein, unter dem Arm einen großen Käfig über dem ein schwarzes Samttuch hing, den er sofort auf das Schreibpult stellte.  
  
"Guten Abend!"  
  
Begrüßte er sie knapp.  
  
"Legen sie ihre Federn bei Seite. Schreiben können sie nach den Stunden genug, keine Sorge!"  
  
Erklärte ihr Lehrer angespannt. Er atmete tief aus, schien etwas in Gedanken, während er vor ihnen auf und ab lief.  
  
"Nun wir werden erst einmal klein anfangen. Die Kreatur, die sich unter dem Vorhang befindet ist ein Alp. Kann mir irgendjemand etwas über diese dunklen Wesenheiten sagen?"  
  
Sein Blick ging durch die Reihen und blieb einen Augenblick bei Viviane hängen. Er kannte ihre Mutter, ja? Überlegte sie grummelnd. Wahrscheinlich erzählt er mir auch gleich, was für ne tolle Mitschülerin sie war. Und dass sie das sofort gewusst hätte. Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme. Nicht, dass sie die Antwort nicht tatsächlich kannte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, was ein Alp sei, nachdem sie einmal in Deutschland weinend und schreiend aufgewacht war. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Alptraum erinnern, den sie gehabt hatte. Lauter schwarz gekleidete Leute und sie war auf der Flucht vor ihnen gewesen. Sie hatte als Kind sehr oft solche Träume gehabt.  
  
Es meldete sich von den Slytherins Nathan und Melissa und von den Gryffindor noch fünf weitere Kinder. Einen Moment hielt Professor Malfoy inne, doch dann sah er wieder zu Viviane.  
  
"Miss Granger! Wissen sie die Antwort?"  
  
Das Mädchen sah mit düsteren Blick zu ihm hinüber. Wieso sie? Sie hatte sich doch gar nicht gemeldet  
  
"Nein?"  
  
Er schien etwas überrascht zu sein. Typisch, maulte sie still.  
  
"Doch! Zumindest, wenn es etwas mit Alpträumen zu tun hat!"  
  
Er sah sie kühl und erwartend an. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie fortfahren sollte und entschied sich im letzten Moment dafür.  
  
"Also. Wenn wir schlafen und es dunkel ist, dann setzen sie sich auf unseren Brustkorb und machen.. na ja.. sie mache, dass wir schlecht träumen und, ich glaube, dass sie.. hm.. davon leben. Ach egal!"  
  
"So in etwa, Miss Granger. Sie ernähren sich von der Angst ihrer Opfer. Aber dennoch. Wenn Sie eine Antwort wissen, dann können Sie sich ruhig melden und lassen Sie sich bitte nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"  
  
Dan wandte er sich wieder an die Klasse. Viviane war rot angelaufen und tiefer in den Stuhl gerutscht, während der Professor fortfuhr.  
  
"Es gibt grundsätzlich zwei Arten von Alps. Die eine, die - wie Miss Granger eben erwähnt hat - einfache Alpträume erzeugen und sich von Furcht ernähren, und dann noch eine weitaus seltenere, aber gefährlichere Unterart. Sie sind größer, als ihre gemeinen Verwandten und drücken ihren Opfern bis zur Erstickung den Brustkorb ein. Im Mittelalter gab es unter den Muggeln viele Gerüchte, dass angeblich Katzen für solche Todesfälle verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Besonders beliebte Opfer von diesen Kreaturen sind Kinder und alte Menschen. Kann ich jemand von Ihnen vorstellen, was man tun kann, wenn man selbst ein Opfer ist, um mit dem Leben davonzukommen?"  
  
Diesmal meldete sich niemand. Und Professor Malfoy benutzte die nächste halbe Stunde, um ihnen anschaulich zu verdeutlichen, dass als erstes aufwachen unumgänglich war. Allerdings auch das schwerste von allem, was sie zu tun hatten. Er erklärte geduldig, dass das, was Alpe jeder Art am meisten fürchteten, das Licht war und dass sie keine besonders kräftigen Kreaturen waren. Demnach konnte man sich einfach auf den Rücken drehen, um sie zuerst loszuwerden und sollte dann entweder weiterschlafen in der Hoffnung, das Wesen wurde sich aus Frust wieder verziehen oder aber schnell das Licht an machen. Wenn man Glück hatte, könnte man es vielleicht noch in einem Staubwölkchen verpuffen sehen.  
  
"Zum besseren Verständnis machen wir jetzt alle eine kleine Übung. Wie sie sich sicher schon gedacht haben, habe ich den Alp hier nicht umsonst mitgebracht. Setzen Sie die bitte auf und folgen sie mir!"  
  
Er reichte der vordersten Reihe genug merkwürdig aussehende Brillen mit roten Gläsern für alle, die schnell an die restlichen Schüler weiter verteilt wurden. Währenddessen ging Professor Malfoy in den hinteren freien Teil des Klassenzimmers und ließ sie sich in einem kleinen Kreis versammeln. Nach einem. "Nox" seinerseits war es dunkel. Überall gaben die kleinen Erstklässler Rufe des Erstaunens von sich. Denn obwohl das Zimmer tatsächlich und einschließlich der Fenster in vollkommenes Schwarz getaucht war, sahen sie durch die Brillen einander und die Umgebung dennoch, wenn auch in einem merkwürdigen Rotschimmer. Sie sahen einander verwundert an und die Gryffindor kicherten bis der Professor sie mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Gibt es Freiwillige?"  
  
Fragte er in die Runde und hob das Tuch vom Käfig. Doch darin war nichts, stellte Viviane erstaunt fest. Nichts und dann erkannte sie es... es war einfach Dunkelheit. Sie hätte ja etwas sehen müssen, aber diese Alps waren anscheinend tatsächlich nichts weiter als finster.  
  
"Nein?"  
  
Der ein Meter hohe schwarze Klecks waberte aus der offenen Käfigtür heraus.  
  
"Hieß es nicht immer, dass Gryffindor mutig sind?"  
  
Seine Stimme hallte zynisch durch den Raum. Und er lächelte sie schief an.  
  
"Mr. Weasley wollen Sie nicht ihr Glück probieren?"  
  
Der junge Keneth, an den Vivi gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte, trat einen Schritt vor. Er sah grimmig drein, aber der Eindruck wurden von seinen zitternden Knien getrübt.  
  
"Sie brauchen keine Angst haben. Ich werde Sie retten, wenn Sie es nicht schaffen!"  
  
Doch dieser Satz schien den Jungen, dessen Haare in dem Licht, das die Schüler wahrnahmen, geradezu leuchtete nicht zu beruhigen.  
  
"Und wie soll ich's wieder hell kriegen, Professor? Wir haben noch keinen Lichtzauber gelernt!"  
  
Gab er trotzig von sich, doch ihr Lehrer ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.  
  
"Ihr einzige Aufgabe wird es sein aufzuwachen, sobald Sie träumen zu ersticken und den Alp von sich zu schütteln. Mehr nicht!"  
  
Der Professor reichte ihn einen kleinen Flakon und wies ihn an dessen Inhalt zu trinken und sich auf den Boden zu legen, auf dem eine Decke und ein Kissen bereit lag. Der Junge lies sich darauf nieder, schaute noch einmal mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck zu den anderen hoch, öffnete die Phiole und trank sie ohne einmal abzusetzen leer. Einen kurzen Augenblick später gähnte er, die Arme weit von sich streckend und sank nieder, tief auf dem Bauch. Eingeschlafen.  
  
"Jetzt beobachten Sie bitte genau, was passiert!"  
  
Der formlose Alp schien einen Teil von sich in die Richtung des Weasleys zu beugen, fast so, als würde er schnüffeln. Dann robbte er langsam näher. Hielt ab und zu inne, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem schlafenden Junge entfernt war und fing an ihn zu umkreisen. Immer Mal wieder hob sich ein Teil von ihm riechend vor. Bis er an dem rechten Arm des auf dem Bauch liegenden Keneth endlich innehielt. Ein Stückchen Dunkelheit trat hervor, wie ein Arm und berührte das Kind leicht und stetig in der Beuge. Mr. Weasley grinste in Schlaf und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich her, versuchte den Alp zu verscheuchen, in dem er nach ihm schlug, doch das Wesen sprang rasch beiseite, dann wieder hervor (es war erstaunlich schnell) und griff immer wieder zu einer weiteren Kitzelattacke an. Dann schließlich drehte sich der Junge auf den Rücken und der Alp ließ abrupt ab. Nach einer weiteren Umschleichung dann, geschah es. Das Wesen setzte an zum Sprung und landete geschickt direkt auf den Brustkorb des Jungen, der daraufhin ein hustenartiges Geräusch von sich gab.  
  
Der schwarze Klecks breitete sich über den gesamten Oberkörper des Kindes aus, das langsam begann sein Gesicht zu verziehen und sich hin und her zu bewegen, allerdings ohne zur Seite zu rollen. Der Alp schien ihn fast zu umarmen und dabei bei jedem Atemzug, den der Junge machte mehr zuzupressen.  
  
Hier und da hörte man die übrigen Gryffindor wimmern und näher zusammenrücken. Während die Slytherin zwar nicht weniger bleich, aber doch wesentlich gefasster wirkten. Nur Melissa sah nicht hin und ihre Knie schlotterten ganz schrecklich. Viviane hingegen beobachtete fasziniert das ganze Geschehen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da gab Keneth einige erstickende Laute von sich, dann schlug er mit einem Mal die Augen auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen an den Hals, packte den Alp und schleuderte ihn von sich. Schwer atmend blickte er zu ihnen hoch und dann zu Professor Malfoy, der ihm nur schweigend zunickte, bevor er aufstand und sich wieder zu seinen Mitschülern gesellte.  
  
"Ihr seht, es ist nicht schwer! Ihr alle werdet es nun probieren. Ich rufe euch auf!"  
  
Viviane stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie sich drauf freute es mit dem Alp aufzunehmen. Nicht alle Schüler waren jedoch so erfolgreich wie Keneth. Einige fingen an zu schreien, aber wachten einfach nicht auf. Professor Malfoy, musste dann selbst den Alp von ihnen herunterholen und sie anschließend wachrütteln. Einen Augenblick, nachdem sie aufgerufen wurde, hatte das Mädchen Angst auch dazu zu gehören.  
  
Kaum war der Schlaftrank in ihrem Magen überkam sie auch schon eine ungeheure Müdigkeit.  
  
Alles war verschwommen und sie stand in einer Wüste und fütterte umherfliegende Geier mit kleinen Mäusen. Es sah fast so aus wie Kenia, überlegte sie. Dort hinten konnte sie sogar ihr Haus sehen und die Hügel. Die Schnäbel der Geier kitzelten sie leicht und sie musste kichern, doch dann plötzlich wurde der Sand unter ihren Füßen weich und sie sank ein. Bis zum Hals und mit einem Mal hatte sie Schwierigkeiten einzuatmen. Der Sand drückte gegen ihren Körper und sie konnte sich einfach nicht befreien. Es war schrecklich, sie fing an zu weinen. Einen Moment hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme laut sagen. Das ist ein Traum, Vivi! Du musst aufwachen, sonst denken alle, dass du eine Verliererin bist! Und tatsächlich. Diese Motivation reichte, so dass das Mädchen nach zwei Versuchen die Augen aufschlug und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer in dem Klassenzimmer lag und dass ein schweres Gewicht auf ihr lag. Sie griff nach der Schwärze über ihr, einen Moment überrascht, dass sie sich anfühlte, wie weiches Fell und es von sich herunterzog. Mit klopfenden Herzen stand sie auf und gesellte sich zu den anderen, die bereits fertig waren.  
  
Am Ende zeigte sich, dass etwa die Hälfte aller Schüler in der Lage gewesen waren aufzuwachen ohne dass Professor Malfoy einschreiten musste. Auch Nathan hatte es nicht geschafft und er sah betrübt zu Boden, die ganze Zeit über, die der Unterricht nach ihm noch andauerte.  
  
John hingegen war der einzige, der um den Alp zu vertreiben noch nicht einmal aufwachen musste. Bereits, als das Wesen sich ihm näherte, wurde es wie durch Geisterhand in die Luft gehoben und an das andere Ende des Zimmers geschleudert. Dies geschah drei Mal hintereinander. Bis er Junge gähnend aufwachte, zu ihrem Lehrer aufsah und trocken meinte.  
  
"Reicht das? Oder muss ich es auch machen, wenn ich wach bin?"  
  
Dann war die Doppelstunde auch schon vorbei. Malfoy sprach "Lumos" und der Raum war wieder so hell, wie er einst gewesen war. Er wies sie an die Brillen auf seinen Schreibtisch zu legen und:  
  
"All diejenigen, die den Alp schon heute besiegt haben, erhalten jeweils einen Punkt für ihr Haus. Für den Rest gilt: Sie alle werden nächstes Mal eine Stunde früher erscheinen und diesen Versuch mit mir wiederholen. Keine Beschwerde bitte, auch ich opfere für Sie meine Zeit!  
  
Als Hausaufgabe bereiten Sie bitte alles, was wir heute über den Alp gesagt haben nach. Das heißt. Erstens: seine zwei Formen und seine Eigenschaften. Zweitens: wie man sich gegen ihn verteidigt. Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
Damit waren sie entlassen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Viviane sich gut fühlte, seit sie hier war. Endlich hatte sei etwas zustande gebracht, frohlockte sie und folgte ihren Mitschülern aus den Klassenraum hinaus. 


	11. Cookie 5

Wichtige ANMERKUNG: Und zwar komme ich jetzt mit meinen Terminen ins schleudern. Ich werde zu 99 % am Sonntag kein neues Kapitel hoch laden. (was daran liegen könnte, dass ich noch keinen einzigen Satz habe!) Aber ich werde es on stellen, sobald ich es fertig habe und nicht bis zum darauffolgenden Sonntag warten (ich gedenke das nächste noch dieses Jahr fertig zu haben) Wer möchte, dass ich per Mail bescheid gebe, sage mir das bitte und ich wird dem dann nachkommen. ^^  
  
Cookie V  
  
Zu Hause bei Nathan. Schottland, irgendwo ein ziemlich großes Haus in einer einsamen Gegend. Weihnachtsferien.  
  
(Ein wesentlich reiferer) Nathan erzählt:  
  
Weihnachten war seit dem meine beiden älteren Schwestern fast das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts verbrachten zu etwas besonderem geworden. Nicht, dass es das nicht schon immer im Hause Taras gewesen wir, aber dennoch fühlten wir alle, wie die großen Veränderungen, die sich in unserem Haushalt vollzogen zur Julzeit wieder etwas weniger bedrohlich schienen. Meine Mutter war ausgelassener. Fast wie ein Kind, wenn sie die Mädchen vom Bahnhof abholte, während Vater zu sagen pflegte, sobald wir sie wieder sahen.  
  
"Da sind ja die beiden Perlen, die unser Haus bei ihrer Abreise seines Glanzes beraubt haben!"  
  
Vater war ein sehr lyrischer Mensch und wir Kinder verziehen es ihm, solange er diesen Anfälle fürsorglichen Kitsches nicht vor unseren Freunden nachgab.  
  
Silivia war immer die hübschere der beiden gewesen und hatte seit ich mich überhaupt daran erinnern kann einen Freund, der ihr zu Füßen lag. Ich fand mich selbst fast ebenso oft in dieser Position wieder, allerdings aus anderen Gründen.  
  
Meine Schwestern lagen seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr im ständigen Kampf, um meine Aufmerksamkeit und als kleines Kind war es noch lustig und angenehm gewesen, wie sie sich darum stritten mich zu betüteln, mit mir spazieren zu gehen oder zu spielen. Ich liebte sie oft mehr, als meine Mutter, besonders nachdem die beiden eingeschult worden, denn dies Ereignis, da hatte mein Vater nicht ganz unrecht, veränderte mein Heim. Mutter war stets eine sehr sorgsame Frau gewesen und sie liebte ihre Töchter mehr als alles andere und es muss wohl so gewesen sein, dass es ein harter Schlag gewesen war, sie nicht mehr täglich um sich herum zu haben. Immer mehr zog sich die lebhafte Frau in ihre eigene kleine Phantasiewelt zurück und ich ertappte sie oft dabei wie sie mit Leuten sprach, die nicht da waren. Sicher hat sie auch mich geliebt, allerdings hatte der kleine Junge, der ich war, scheinbar keinen rechten Platz in ihrem Verstand. Manchmal, wenn ich vor ihr stand, hatte ich das Gefühl sie würde mich nicht einmal mehr wiedererkennen. Doch im Sommer und besonders zu Weihnachten kehrte der Glanz, den Vater und ich so schmerzlich vermissten in ihre Augen zurück und es war, als wäre nie etwas mit ihr gewesen. Ich schlief wieder auf ihrem Schoß ein und sie sang mir etwas vor.  
  
Als ich diesem Sommer acht geworden war, kam meine Schwestern beide verändert aus Hogwarts zurück. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, aber es war offenbar, dass dort wo einst familiäre Verbundenheit nun eine merkwürdige Distanziertheit zwischen ihnen lag. Ihren Hass lebten sie durch mich aus. Für Sebastia war ich wie immer noch der liebe Bruder und sie kümmerte sich voller Hingabe um mich. Silivia hingegen fand einen ganz neuen Weg meine Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen und gleichzeitig ihre Fehde mit ihrer Schwester zu führen. Wo sie nur konnte piesackte sie mich. Kniff und trat und schlug. Nicht allzu hart. Aber genug, dass ich hinfiel und weinend zu Sebastia rannte. Silivia lachte darüber und nannte mich einen Feigling und ich schlief nachts schlecht.  
  
Ich hatte mich vor diesem Weihachten gefürchtet. Doch alle meine Alpträumen haben nicht voraussehen können, was passierte.  
  
Es war Heiligabend und alles in heller Aufregung. Die Kerzen am Baum leuchteten und gaben dem Wohnzimmer einen weihnachtlichen Schein. Der 24. gehörte der Familie. Erst morgen würden unsere zahllosen Verwandten und Freunde eintreffen. Doch meine Mutter und Becka unsere Köchin waren bereits dabei alles dafür vorzubereiten. Ich hätte die traditionelle Atmosphäre genossen, wenn ich nicht andauernd vor meiner älteren Schwester hätte fliehen müssen. Sebastia hatte mir versprochen ein Auge auf mich zu haben, aber unsere Mutter brauchte ihre Hilfe in der Küche (Silivia war in diesen Dingen nie sehr geschickt gewesen) und so war ich auf mich allein gestellt.  
  
Bald würde es Abend werden und wir alle gemeinsam zur Kirche fahren. Ich denke darüber nach, dass ich im Auto auf gar keinen Fall neben Silivia sitzen will. Und noch bevor ich zwei Mal daran denken kann, steht sie auch schon vor mir. Ihr rabenschwarzes Harr hängt ihr lose vor dem blassen Gesicht und sie lächelt zuckersüß zu mir hinab.  
  
"Da ist ja mein kleiner Bruder!"  
  
Sie beugt sich zu mir und meinen Spielautos, die ich immer gegeneinander fahren lasse.  
  
"Nathan? Hast du Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"  
  
Ich betrachte sie mit misstrauischen Blick, aber mein Stolz siegt. Und mein Achtjähriger Verstand kann noch nicht ahnen, was sie mit so einer Frage bezwecken will.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Entgegne ich.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob dein Mut, dem eines Gryffindors würdig ist!"  
  
Es ist eine Beleidigung. Alles, was aus ihrem Mund über die Gryffindor kommt, ist eine Beleidigung. Es ist schlimmer geworden seit ihrem Streit mit Sebastia, die schließlich als einzige unsere Familie diesem Haus angehört. Dann geschieht alles ganz schnell. Sie schnellt hinab, wie ein Adler und packt mich an den Füßen. Dann zieht sie mich hoch, so dass ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten hänge und eilt in ihr und das Zimmer ihrer Schwester hoch. Ich zapple und schreie, aber sie ist stärker und niemand hört mich. Wenige Schritte später sind wir an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Der große Eichenschrank, der früher meinen Eltern gehört hat. Es ist ein Hochzeitsgeschenk gewesen von meinen Großeltern. Schwer und massiv. Uralt ragt das Monster vor mir auf. Ich baumle vor ihm, wie ein nasser Sack, den meine Schwester triumphierend vor sich her hält.  
  
"Jetzt kannst du mir beweisen, dass du keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit hast, Löwenjunge!"  
  
Und damit lässt sie mich auf den Boden plumpsen. Ich falle mit der linken Schulter voran. Doch vor lauter Angst, spüre ich keinen Schmerz. Einen Moment lang versuche ich zu fliehen, doch während ihre eine Hand den Schlund des Ungeheuers öffnet, packt ihre andere mein Handgelenk.  
  
"Lass mich los! Lass mich los, Silivia!"  
  
Vermag ich noch zu schreien, doch dann finde ich mich schon im leeren Schrank wieder. Warum er überhaupt leer ist, weiß ich nicht. Die Tür ist zu. Noch nie war es so dunkel um mich herum. Ich versuche den Mund des Schrankes wieder zu öffnen, aber das Holz will einfach nicht nachgeben. Ich schreie und hämmere dagegen bis meine Hände weh tun und dann schreie ich nur noch, bis mein Schreien zu einem Weinen wird. Und ich liege im Magen des Monsters und schluchze und die Schwärze um mich herum kommt immer näher. So als würde sie nach mir greifen. Und ich glaube, das sie es wirklich könne und ich wimmere, ziehe meine Knie an die Ohren und wünsche ich wäre tot. Und die Zeit vergeht. Müsste ich nicht gesucht werden? Und die Dunkelheit flüstert mir zu, dass mich niemand suchen wird. Dass sie alle zur Kirche fahren und wiederkehren werden. Sie morgen Weihnachten feiern, während ich hier liege und der Schrank mich langsam verdaut. Die Wände werde immer enger um mich herum. Und mein Körper tut weh vor Panik. Doch irgendwann hört das Schluchzen auf und ich liege nur noch da. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich schon seit Ewigkeiten hier bin. Dass ich selbst schon ein Teil der Finsternis um mich herum geworden bin. Das sie in mir ist, ich langsam verschwinde. Dass Silivia mich hier oben vergisst. Niemand mehr an mich denken wird. Ich bin Dunkelheit. Die Schranktür wird aufgehen und ich bin nicht mehr dort hinter. Verdaut. Von einem großen alten Monster.  
  
Es war Sebastia, die die Schranktür wieder öffnete. Sie erzählte mir später, nachdem ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, dass Silivia erzählt hätte, ich würde nicht mit in die Kirche wollen und sei hinaus spielen gegangen. Ich hatte drei Stunde in dem alten Schrank verbracht, die mir vorgekommen waren, wie drei Tage. Noch heute träume ich davon. Und wie seine Wände langsam näher kommen und mich ersticken. Seit diesem Weihnachten steht immer ein Licht neben meinem Bett. Damit ich wenn ich aufwache, weiß, dass ich noch da bin  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Entschuldigt die vielen Fehler. Ich hatte wirklich ein paar sehr schlechte Tage und den Text eben erst fertig gemacht, also keine Zeit für eine Beta.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine lieben Leser.  
  
Im einzelnen: Angel - Liam - danke für die Beta! ^^ Du hast dich wirklich darauf versteift, dass der Fremde, fette Kerl ein Geist ist, was?  
  
Noube - So mein Schatz! Jetzt denke ich auch mal an dich! (Hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin an mich denkst!) Es ist mir wirklich wichtig, dass es dir gefällt! Tut mir Leid, dass ich das letzte Mal vergessen habe dich zu erwähnen.  
  
Sandra: Alle sagen Draco sehe aus wie sein Vater *wunder* na ja.. ok, wenn ihr meint. *smile*  
  
Tinuviel Morgul - Nein ich war leider noch nie in Kenia, aber das ist der einzige afrikanische Staat, de ich "kenne".. hab nämlich für Englisch mündlich "Out of Africa" vorbereitet und das spielt in Kenia ^^. (im übrigen hat der Film nichts mehr mit de Buch zu tun... außer vllt die Namen!)  
  
HexenLady - Hey eine neue Leserin! *froi* Ja die Sache mit dem Fremden wird noch eine sagen wir "zentrale" Rolle im ersten Band spielen. *smile*  
  
The Snitch - Hey, da biste ja wieder! ^^ *froi*  
  
Grizza - Oh ich befürchte, es wird demnächst erst einmal nicht allzu viele Cookies mit Draco und Herm zusammen geben... Die gehen sich aber auch ziemlich aus dem Weg musst du wissen. ^^ 


	12. Flugangst

Kurze Anmerkung: Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich so lange für das Kapitel gebraucht habe... ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich demnächst schneller vorangekommen aber dass ich es versuchen werde.  
  
Erwartet den passenden Cookie im Laufe der nächsten Woche! Einzelne Danksagungen an euch gibt's dann wieder dort! ^^  
  
Kapitel VI  
Flugangst  
  
"Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie dafür eine gute Ausrede haben, Miss Granger!"  
  
Erbost sah die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin auf ihre Schülerin hinunter.  
  
"Nein Professor!"  
  
Viviane hingegen sah wenig reumütig aus.  
  
"Ich habs vergessen. Ganz einfach."  
  
Die hochgewachsene Frau stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften und schluckte das, was sie auch immer hatte sagen wollen mit einem lauten Schnappgeräusch so heftig hinunter, dass ihr die Brille einen Zentimeter die Nase runter rutschte. Ihre Augen drohten einen mittelschweren Wutanfall an, dem das Mädchen vor ihr leicht blass, aber standhaft entgegensah.  
  
"Mehr.."  
  
Fing Mcgonagall mit piepsiger Stimme an, bevor sie nach einem Räuspern von neuem ansetzte. Im gewohnt strengen Ton.  
  
"Mehr haben sie nicht zu sagen? Keine Entschuldigung oder Beteuerungen, dass ihnen das nie mehr passieren wird? Ich warne sie Miss Granger! Wagen sie es lieber nicht ein weiteres Mal frech zu werden. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie auch nur ihre Feder vergssen, erwarte ich, dass sie auf Knien um meine Vergebung betteln oder ich bitte Mr Filch die alten Methoden mit den Füßen nach oben im Kerker angekettet, wieder aufzunehmen... also wirklich am ERSTEN Schultag ohne Hausaufgaben zu erscheinen und dann noch nicht einmal, das was ich sie explizit aufgetragen habe, zu üben, gemacht zu haben... Miss Granger ich erwarte, dass ihnen das, während ihrer gesammten Schullaufbahn nicht mehr passiert. Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich so über einen Schüler aufgeregt habe, war zu Zeiten der Weasley Zwillinge. So und jetzt gehen sie auf ihren Platz. Nach der Stunde beginnen wir mit ihrer Strafarbeit!"  
  
Ohne ein weiters Wort, aber mit hochrotem Gesicht und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schlich Viviane auf ihren Platz, die Augen sämtlicher Schüler auf sie gerichtet. Oh wie peinlich! Zusammengefaltet zu werden vor all ihren Mitschülerin. Und besonders ein Augenpar unter den Ravenclaw schien besonders interssiert gewesen. Viviave wagte es nciht ein zweites Mal in das grinsende Gesicht von Demian zu schauen. Sicherlich genoss er es, dass Vivi es sich bereits am ersten Tag mit der alten Mcgonagall verscherzt hatte. Als sie an seinem Tisch vorbeiging hörte sie ihn leise kichern. Blöder Idiot zischte sie nicht hörbar, als sie sich neben Annabelle setzte.  
  
*  
  
Die Stunde verging zu Vivianes Erleichterung (und zur Enttäuschung der restlichen Slytherins) ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Schon wollte sie ihre Sachen packen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum hinaus, doch dann kam die Erinnerung, dass Mcgongall gefordert hatte, dass sie da bleiben sollte. Tief seufzend verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Nathan gab ihr einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter und räumte ein.  
  
" Denk dran: Was uns nicht umbringt...!"  
  
Langsam lehrte sich das Zimmer und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen blieb alleine mit der Professorin zurück, die beschäftigt etwas in ein großes Buch schrieb. Ohne die Hand innezuhalten sah sie auf.  
  
"Miss Granger. Wie gut zu sehen, dass sie immerhin noch nicht unsere Unterhaltung von eben vergessen haben!"  
  
Viviane seufzte tief, was ihrer Lehrerin keinsfalls entging, deutlich zu sehen an ihrem missbilligendem Blick.  
  
"Hören Sie zu! Mir macht es keine Freude sie bestrafen zu müssen. Aber es wäre schon eine Schande, wenn Sie aus Faulheit ihr Talent versiegen lassen! Und ich werde die letzte sein, die tatenlos daneben steht! Was gaffen Sie noch so! Holen sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wir wollen das nachholen, was sie die letzten zwei Tage versäumt haben zu üben."  
  
Und so übte Viviane alleine den Zaubertrick vom ersten Tag. Mcgonagall blieb währenddessen über ihren Buch sitzen und korrigierte nur ab und zu ohne aufzusehen die Bewegungen des Mädchens. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde legte sie das erste Mal ihre Feder bei Seite, seufzte und stand auf. Bis jetzt hatte Viviane noch keinerlei Erfolg gehabt.  
  
"Ihre Aussprache, Miss Granger! Achten sie darauf, dass sie nach langem Übungen nicht anfangen zu nuscheln. Das verfälscht den Effeckt. Es wäre schade, wenn sie die Bewegung endlich einmal fehlerfrei schaffen, aber auf Grund ihres mangelhaften Spruches versagen!"  
  
Ermahnte die Professorin die Slytherin.  
  
"So, nun passen sie genau auf. Ich werde ihre Hand stützen, sie sagen den Spruch!"  
  
Wie gesagt, stellte sich Mcgonagall schräg hinter sie und umfasste mit der einen Hand das Gelenk des Mädchens. Der Mittelfinger übte direkt auf der Handwurzel Druck aus, während ihr knochiger Daumen am unteren Rand Vivis Handteller lag. Die andere Hand lag stützend unter der Verbindung von Zauberstab und Kinderfingern.  
  
"Versuchens Sie es ruhig! Ich werde Ihnen bestimmt nicht die ganze Arbeit abnehmen!"  
  
Meinte die Verwandlungslehrerin scharf. Viviane sah zweifelnd zu ihr hoch und dann zurück auf ihre Aufgabe. Dann seufzte sie noch einmal tief, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und vollführte den Zauber. Der ungewohnte Druck um ihre Hand allerdings und die leichte Führung der Professorin ließen sie die Konzetration verlieren. Die Bewegung entlitt ihr und sie wurde rot vor Scham.  
  
"Nocheinmal, Miss Granger!"  
  
Und nocheinmal..... doch dieses Mal gelang es ihr. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht ihr Verdienst war, doch nichtsdestotrotz. Vor ihr lag nicht nur ein spitzer oder silbernen Streichholz, sondern eine perfekte kleine Nadel. Nicht die stümperhaften Mischungen ihrer Mitschüler. Trotzdem keiner so weit zurück gewesen war, wie Viviane, hatten es nur wenige geschafft ihr Schwefelholz völlig zu verwandeln.  
  
Das Mädchen wagte es nicht sich über den Erfolg zu freuen. Letztendlich hatte sie ihn ja gar nicht sich selbst zu verdanken. Mc Gonagall seufzte.  
  
"Sehen Sie ihren Fehler, Miss Granger?"  
  
Blaue Kinderaugen sahen zu der älteren Lehrerin hoch. Und eindeutig daraus zu lesen war: Nein sie tat es nicht.  
  
"Schmerzen ihnen die Hände?"  
  
Viviane nickte.  
  
"Zeigen sie mir genau wo!"  
  
Einen Augenblick zögerte die Schülerin, doch nach einer auffordernen Geste seitens der Professorin, folgte sie deren Anweisung. Sie deutete exakt auf die Stellen, wo Mcgoagall sie vorher gestützt hatte. Die Lehrerin nickte anerkennend.  
  
"Ja genau! Sie verkrampfen dort und nehmen unbewusst eine leichte Schonhaltung ein, um die Musekln zu entspannen und dadurch wird ihre Bewegung ungenau. Außerdem fehlt ihn dadruch der Schwung und für die meisten Zauber ist die Beweglichkeit des Stabes ausschlaggebend. Ich werde mit Ihrer Mutter reden, dass Sie Ihnen einen neuen Stab besorgt."  
  
Viviane sah empört zu der strengen Frau hoch und zog automatisch ihren Zauberstab näher an ihren Körper.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Rief sie aufgerbacht.  
  
"Ich werd ihn behalten. Ist mir egal, was Sie dazu sagen. Und einen Teufel werden Sie tun meine Mutter zu überreden mir einen anderen zu holen! Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an!"  
  
"Das reicht!"  
  
Dröhnte Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch das leere Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Ich habe mich ehrlich um Sie bemüht, Miss Granger! Aber Sie lassen mir kaum eine andere Wahl. Sie werden heute nach ihrem Abendbrot zu Mr. Filch gehen und sich von ihm alle Utensilien und Anweisungen für ihre Strafarbeit geben lassen. Außerdem 5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für Ihre Unverschämtheiten. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"  
  
Das war unfair. Das war so unfair! Schrie es in Vivianes Kopf. McGonagall seufzte tief und strich sich einige Strähnen ihres grauen Haares, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten, zurück. Dann wand sie sich von Viviane ab und ging zurück zu ihrem Pult.  
  
"Aber ich hab doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
  
Ohne das die Lehrerin einmal aufblickte, ertönte McGonagalls strenge Stimme im Raum.  
  
"Machen Sie Ihre Situation mit Ihren Quengeleien nicht schlimmer, als sie bereits ist!"  
  
Vivianes Hände ballten sich energisch zu Fäusten, während sie aussprach, was genau sie davon hielt:  
  
"Das ist einfach nicht fair! Das ist gemein und fies! Und..."  
  
Und bevor die Professorin ihr noch weitere Strafarbeiten aufgeben konnte, rannte das Mädchen bereits schluchzend aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Viviane wusste genau wohin sie wollte. Einfach nur raus aus diesem blöden, alten Schloss und so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich. Ihr Magen knurrte und als sie die rechte Seite der großen Flügeltüren aufriss, um hinaus auf das Gelände zu gelangen umfing sie ein kalter Wind. Das Mädchen fröstelte.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen stürmte sie weiter Richtung Wald. Das dunkle Gehölz schien Viviane am meisten einladend von allen Dingen, die sich vor ihr erstreckten. Auch war es offensichtlich der beste Ort, um für eine Weile für sich zu sein. Nebel hing noch über den Baumwipfeln und grau- schwarze Vögel lösten sich aus dem weißen Dunst und ihre entfernten Rufe drangen an die Ohren des Mädchens.  
  
"Schön!"  
  
Schniefte sie, als sie ihnen zusah und unbeirrt weiter auf den verbotenen Wald zusteuerte. Anfangs war ihr Gesicht noch ganz heiß von ihren eignen Tränen und der ganzen Wut gewesen und der Funkenregen, der aus ihren Haaren fiel, hatte den Schnee unter ihr Füßen schmelzen lassen  
  
Doch nun war der ganze Ärger wieder abgeebbt. Und sie merkte, wie kühl es bereits war, ohne Mantel und nur in Bluse und Rock an diesem Septembertag draußen zu stehen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, an einem Ort gewesen zu sein, an dem es zu dieser Jahreszeit schon so kalt war.  
  
Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um sich, in der einen Hand noch immer ihren Zauberstab. Sie erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass der Schuldirektor am Abend ihrer Ankunft etwas über den Wald gesagt hatte. Was war es noch einmal gewesen?  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, dass er gefährlich ist und dass wir nicht rein gehen sollen!"  
  
Antwortete sie sich selbst achselzuckend und den eigenen Ratschlag verwerfend, während sie über die ersten Wurzeln der hohen Bäume stieg. Sie wollte nicht lange hier bleiben. Nur lange genug, dass sie irgendjemand vermisste. Lange genug, dass sie sich Sorgen machten und dass die olle McGonagall bereute, dass sie so gemein zu Viviane gewesen war. Immer weiter voranstapfend, die Augen fest auf den Grund gerichtet und ein Liedchen vor sich her summend, ging sie stetig tiefer in den Wald.  
  
Wie merkwürdig dunkel es hier war. Die Bäume standen dichter zusammen und sie hörte es hier und dort Rascheln. Angst hatte sie keine. Eichhörnchen huschten über ihren Kopf hinweg und sie hörte sie laut schimpfen, bevor sie wieder in den Wipfeln verschwanden.  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien es ihr, wandere sie bereits ziellos umher. Nicht wirklich darauf achtend wohin sie ihre Füße trugen. Es musste früher Nachmittag sein, schloss sie, obwohl es hier im Wald so dunkel war, als wäre es Abend. Sie hörte einen Schwarm Vögel vom Baum über ihr aufsteigen. Neugierig blickte sie hoch, doch die Äste waren zwar blattlos, aber mit den umherstehenden Bäumen zu so einem dichten Gestrüpp verwebt, dass sie kaum etwas, außer flüchtige Bewegungen erkennen konnte.  
  
Sie ging weiter und immer tiefer hinein in den fremden, kalten Wald. Weiße Nebel stiegen vor ihrem Gesicht auf. Es war so bitter kalt hier. Ihre Beine überzog eine andauernde Schicht Gänsehaut. Aber, dachte sich das Mädchen. Je schlimmer sie aussah, wen sie zurückkam, desto groöer Würde das Mitleid sein, dass man ihr entgegenbrachte.  
  
In der Ferne hörte sie Geräusche. Ein andauerndes, aber unstetiges Murmeln. Vielleicht ein kleiner Bach, der vor sich hin plätscherte. Oder merkwürdige Vogellaute oder was sonst in diesem Wald noch hausen mochte. Sie beachtete es nicht weiter und bemerkte nicht, wie sie sich immer weiter der Quelle der merkwürdig hallenden Geräusche näherte.  
  
Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher wurden es: Worte. Denn es war nichts weiter, als der Fluss einer Unterhaltung, den sie da hörte. Als Viviane sich endlich dessen gewahr wurde, konnte sie bereits die Umrisse zweier schwarzer Umhänge erkennen, die zwischen den Bäumen sichtbar wurden.  
  
Zauberer! Erkannte sie an den dunkeln Männerstimmen. Und sie würden bestimmt nicht froh sein ein Mädchen hier allein im Wald zu finden! Am Ende würde ihre Mutter ihr noch doppelt so viele Strafarbeiten geben wie McGonagall.  
  
Plötzlich blieben die beiden stehen. Keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. Wie zu Stein geworden blieb sie am Fleck und hielt den Atem an.  
  
"Schülern ist das Betreten des Waldes strengstens untersagt! Was fällt Ihnen ein hier herumzulungern? Hey! Stehen geblieben!"  
  
Rief eine nur allzu bekannte Viviane hinterer, die sich nach den ersten Worten zur abrupten Flucht entschieden hatte. Sie hielt ihre Tasche sicher vor sich. Stumm verfluchte sie das schwere Teil und hastete weiter durch das Unterholz. Herabgefallene Äste ratschten ihre Knie auf. Hinter sich hörte sie ihren Hauslehrer fluchen.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!"  
  
Neben ihr traf der Zauber einen unschuldigen Baum. Trotzdem er sich nicht in eine Ratte verwandelte, wuchsen Vivis Ängste, was passierte, wenn der nächste Fluch sein Ziel nicht verfehlte, ins Unermessliche und das Mädchen rannte schneller.  
  
Zu schnell um die Wurzel vorher zu erkenne, in der sich ihr Fuß verhakte und sie mit der Nase voran nach vorne fiel. Mit einem lauten, erstickten Geräusch, gedämpft nur durch das braune Laub kam sie schmerzhaft auf. Ihre Hände, statt zu versuchen das Mädchen vor dem Aufprall zu schützen, krallten sich an den Riemen ihrer Tasche und den Griff ihres Zauberstabes fest. Was hatten die Götter nur gegen sie, überlegte Viviane. Ihr tat der Kopf weh und jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte eigentlich auch alles andere, an ihrem Körper.  
  
Was ihre widerspenstigen Extremitäten eben verpasst hatten, schienen sie nun gut machen zu wollen und das Mädchen rappelte sich auf. Hinter ihr hörte Viviane die Schritte ihres Lehrers und seiner Begleitperson.  
  
Eine Weile überlegt die Slytherin, ob sie aufstehen sollte und einen weiteren Fluchtversuch startete. Aber nach der Entfernung der lehrerlichen Bedrohung zu urteilen, würde sie dazu keine Zeit mehr haben. Also entschied sie sich schließlich, mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen zubleiben. Vielleicht würden sie denken, sie habe sich ernsthaft verletzt und über den Schock vergessen sie zu bestrafen?  
  
"Miss Granger, ich habe genau gesehen, dass Sie nicht weiter verletzt sind!"  
  
Seufzte Professor Snape in missbilligenden Tonfall. Sie konnte seine schwarzen Stiefel, die über und über mit feuchter Erde und Blättern bedeckt waren aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen.  
  
"Würden sie jetzt bitte aufstehen und sich erklären?"  
  
"Sei nicht zu hart, Severus! Ich denke jeder Schüler, der so dumm ist auf eigene Faust in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen, ist allein schon durch die Tatsache seines mangelnden Verstandes bestraft genug!"  
  
"Wahre Worte, Draco!"  
  
Oh nein! Dachte Viviane. Nicht auch noch Professor Malfoy. Warum war sie nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen überhaupt erst hierher zu kommen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie direkt vor sich auf ein Schlüsselloch im Baum sah. Schlüsselloch? Eine gewaltige Esche ragte vor ihr auf und mitten auf Augenhöhe mit dem Mädchen befand sich... ein perfektes kleines Schlüsselloch.  
  
"Wollen Sie da unten etwa wurzeln schlagen, Miss Granger?"  
  
Völlig verwirrt raffte sich das junge Mädchen auf und wandte sich köpfschüttelnd den Professoren zu. Dies war schließlich ein magischer Wald. Warum nicht auch Bäume mit Schlüssellöchern, wenn schon im ganzen Schloss sprechende Gemälde herumliefen?  
  
"Und? Ihre Entschuldigung?"  
  
Viviane sah ihre beiden Lehrer abwechselnd an. Ja, was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Eines war sicher: Nicht die Wahrheit sagen!  
  
Endlich hatte sie ein wenig Zeit sich die beiden Herren genauer anzusehen. Schließlich musste ja auch sie einen Grund gehabt haben in den Wald gegangen zu sein. Allerdings war ihrer weitaus offensichtlicher und weniger verboten. Professor Malfoy hielt in jeder Hand einen verdeckten Käfig, aus denen beiden merkwürdige gurgelnde Geräusche hervordrangen und Professor Snape trug eine Tasche mit sich, aus denen einige Kräuter und die blauen Beine eines toten Vogels ragten.  
  
Sie sah an sich selbst hinunter. Ihre Beine waren voller Blut, die Strumpfhose verdreckt und zerrissen. Auch der Rock hatte Löcher. Ihre Bluse hatte eine herbstlich braune Farbe angenommen und sie konnte sich eine ungefähre Vorstellung machen, wie der Rest von ihr aussah.  
  
"Ähm.. ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Wald ver - verboten ist und wollte hier nur herumspazieren!"  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah definitiv nicht so aus, als könnte sie ihn überzeugen. Sie hörte Malfoy leise lachen.  
  
"Haben Sie also bei Dumbledores Rede vor "drei Tagen" auf ihren Ohren geschlafen oder nur ein wirklich miserables Gedächtnis?"  
  
Viviane senkte den Blick. Sie wahr sich ehrlich ihrer Schuld bewusst. Denn dass sie hier war hieß: noch mehr Strafarbeiten, noch mehr Punktabzug! Das war ein Grund sich miserabel zu fühlen.  
  
"Waren sie hier, um den Unterricht zu schwänzen?"  
  
Das Mädchen sah ernst wieder hoch.  
  
"Nein! Und das können Sie auch überprüfen, Sir!"  
  
Snape nickte, noch immer mit hocherhobener Augenbraue.  
  
"Nun gut Miss Granger! 20 Puntkte Abzug für Gry... Slytherin. Und sie erscheinen zu ihrer ersten Strafarbeit heute nach dem Abendessen!"  
  
Viviane zog die Nase hoch und wischte sie sich darauf mit ihrem rechten Ärmel ab.  
  
"Geht nicht!"  
  
Snape, der gerade dabei gewesen war weiter zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, blieb in der Bewegung verharren und starrte mit einem Glühen in den Augen, ob ihres Widerspruches auf das kleine Mädchen hinab.  
  
"Da hab ich schon Strafarbeiten bei Professor McGonagall!"  
  
Gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
  
*  
  
Wollte dieser Tag denn gar nicht zu Ende gehen?  
  
Nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Madame Pomfrey, die nicht wenig überrascht aussah Viviane so früh schon wieder zu sehen und einem Aufenthalt in ihrem Zimmer, um die Kleidung zu wechseln und sich zu waschen, fand sich Viviane gerade rechtzeitig zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde auf den Wiesen vor dem Schloss wieder. Und es gab gleich zwei Dinge, die das hier sein noch schlimmer machten, als es so wieso schon war!  
  
Einmal hatte sich das Gerücht, dass Viviane für die 25 Punkte Punktverlust verantwortlich war, wie ein Lauffeuer unter den anderen Slytherin verbreitet und sogar Nathan sah sie dafür böse an. Und dann hatten sie auch noch den Unterricht zusammen mit den Ravenclaw und Demian Torfnase (wie sie ihn still bei sich nannte) sah nicht so aus, als würde "er" eine fürchterliche Höhenangst haben.  
  
Madame Hooch, eine weißhaarige, kräftige Frau mit merkwürdigen gelben Vogelaugen, verteilte gerade die Besen an diejenigen Schüler, die keine eigenen mitgebracht hatten. Viviane reicht sie einen etwas zu großen, dessen Reisigzweige hier und da schief abstanden, aber ansonsten recht passabel aussah. Alle anderen Slytherin, außer Yoshi hatten ihre eigenen Besen von zu Hause hier und das galt auch etwa für die Hälfte der Ravenclaw.  
  
"Stellt euch bitte alle in drei Reihen auf, so dass ihr zwei Armlänge nach allen Seiten Abstand zu eurem Nächsten habt!"  
  
Aufgeregt tuschelnd und umher wuselnd taten die Schüler, wie ihnen geheißen. Das heißt: nicht alle Schüler. Viviane würde ganz bestimmt nicht mitfliegen! Mutig, tippte sie Madame Hooch gegen die Schulter, während diese Anweisungen verteilte. Groß ragte die Gestalt der Professorin vor dem Mädchen auf, als sie sich die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und fragte:  
  
"Gibt es irgendein Problem?"  
  
"Ich will nicht fliegen!"  
  
Antwortete Miss Granger wahrheitsgemäß und nicht ganz ohne eine gewisse Verzweifelung.  
  
"Papperlapapp. Bis jetzt habe ich noch alle meine Schüler in die Luft bekommen. Also Marsch, marsch in die Reihe!"  
  
Viviane blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah böse zu ihrer Lehrerein hoch. War die Alte denn taub?  
  
"Ich will aber nicht fliegen!"  
  
Madame Hooch hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte.  
  
"Versuchen sie es doch erst einmal!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schob sie dass mittlerweile bleich gewordene Mädchen zu ihren Mitschülern, die alle neugierig der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatten.  
  
"Hast du Angst vorm Fliegen?"  
  
Viviane blickte auf und sah in das ernste Gesicht von Annabelle. Das war der erste richtige Satz, den das Mädchen an sie gerichtet hatte. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das Miss Granger auch aufgefallen. Aber ihre Gedankenwelt befand sich in einem absoluten Ausnahmezustand. Roter Alarm flutete ihr Bewusstsein. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihre Mitschülerin an, jedoch ohne zu antworten.  
  
"Legen sie alle bitte ihre Besen eine Hand breit neben ihren linken Fuß!"  
  
Lauter Besen wanderten von schweißigen Kinderhänden auf den feuchten Rasen.  
  
"Strecken sie ihre rechet Hand aus!"  
  
Die ältere Fluglehrerin tat es ihnen vor. Alle Schüler folgten ihrem Beispiel.  
  
"Konzentrieren sie sich auf ihren Besen und dann rufen sie: HOCH!"  
  
Ohne zögern sprang Madame Hoochs eigener Besen in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
"Los! Sie sind an der Reihe!"  
  
Überall auf der Wiese hörte man die HOCH Rufe der Schüler, auch wenn nicht alle Besen bereitwillig dem Befehl gehorchte. Viviane sah, wie Melissa grinsend in einem Moment, als die Madame nicht auf sie achtete den Besen einfach vom Boden aufhob. Annabelle hätte so einen Trick auch gut gebrauchen können, denn ihr Flugvehikel bewegte sich keinen Zentimenter, egal wie oft sie mit dünner Stimme ihr " Hoch!" erklingen ließ. Zu Vivis unendlichen Entsetzen lag ihr eigener Besen nach wenigen Versuchen bereits in ihrer Hand. Der Rest ihrer Slytherin Mitschüler musste sich ebenso wenig abmühen. Bei den Ravenclaw hingegen gab es einige, die noch Übung bitter nötig hatten. So dauerte es eine Weile, bis ihre Lehrerin allen mit Probleme geholfen hatte.  
  
"Jetzt kommt erst der schwierige Teil! Bitte besteigt eure Besen!"  
  
Sie zeigte ihnen sehr genau, was sie bei dieser Übung zu beachten hatten und nachdem alle eine einigermaßen zufriedenstellende Stellung eingenommen hatten, erklärte Madame Hooch weiter!"  
  
"Wir werden jetzt alle zusammen etwa zehn Meter hoch fliegen. Alle bleiben bitte so gut es eben geht in der Reihe! Und passen sie auf sich und ihre Mitschüler auf! Ich möchte es vermeiden einen oder gar mehrere von ihnen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen! Auf mein Kommando lehnen sie sich etwas vor und stoßen sich einmal kräftig vom Boden ab!"  
  
Einmal sah sie durch die Reihen, bevor sie laut:  
  
"Und los!"  
  
Rief.  
  
Ein ganzer Schwall von Schülern erhob sich in die Lüfte. Weitere schafften es beim zweiten Mal. Und nach mehreren Versuchen schwebten alle mehr oder weniger elegant zehn Meter über die Boden. Alle außer eine. Viviane stand zornig aufblickend und mit zitternden Knien noch am Boden und bei Merlins Stinkefüßen sie würde ganz sicher nicht Mal einen Zentimeter von der Erde weg fliegen.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Rief Madame Hooch von oben.  
  
"Ich habe genau gesehen, dass sie es keine einziges Mal versucht haben! Wie wollen sie diesen Kurs denn erfolgreich absolvieren, wenn sie es nicht einmal probieren! Niemand wird sie auslachen, wenn sie es nicht gleich auf Anhieb schaffen!"  
  
Dessen war sich Viviane gar nicht so sicher, aber das war nebensächlich.  
  
"Ich will nicht fliegen!"  
  
Und damit schmiss sie den Besen auf den Boden, der mit einem gedämpften "Tock" im Gras landete, kehrte der fliegenden Gruppe den Rücken zu und wollte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machen. Über sich hörte sie das aufgeregte Getuschel der anderen Schüler.  
  
"Miss Granger! Jetzt reicht es! Kommen sie zurück oder ich sehe mich genötigt ihrem Haus Punkte abzuziehen!"  
  
Viviane ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte, aber sie blieb stehen. Irgendwo entfernt hörte sie Melissas Stimme.  
  
"Überlassen Sie das uns, Madame!"  
  
Sie erwartete, dass ihr Mitschüler in wenigen Momenten neben ihr landeten und sie anmaulten, was ihr denn einfiele noch mehr Unsinn zu machen und die Slytherin noch schlechter da stehen zu lassen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um. Und sah drei Besen samt Anhang auf sie zurasen, die keine Anstalten machten langsamer zu werden oder gar zu landen.  
  
Ein erstickter Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle, als sie merkte, wie Nathan (er musste es sein, sie hatte ihn an den schwarzen Haaren erkannt) sie um die Taille packte und ihren Hintern über seinen Besen hievte. Währenddessen spürte sie, wie Melissa ihr die Schultasche von der Schulter zog und ein dritter (es hätte Karl sein können) nebenher flog.  
  
Dann war es so weit. Sie stiegen hoch. Miss Granger glaubte nicht, dass ihre Freunde so grausam sein konnten. Voller Panik krallet sie sich an Nathan fest, der irgendetwas zu ihr sagte. Sie verstand in ihrer Angst kein Wort. Alles was sie denken konnte, war dass der Boden viel zu weit für ihren Geschmack weg war. Sie schrie. Schrie so laut und schrill, fast wie ein Vogel, nur lauter. Sie wusste, dass alle später über sie lachen würden, aber das war ihr egal. In ihrem Kopf zogen schreckliche Bilder vorbei: Wie sie fiel. Immer tiefer. Fiel! Und sie schrie und weinte weiter.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie bereits wieder gelandet waren. Doch als sie sich dem Gras, auf dem sie lag bewusst wurde, verstummte sie abrupt. Ihr Herz raste noch immer und ihr Kopf war völlig wirr, als hätte sie gerade einen ganz schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt.  
  
*  
  
Viviane zitterte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub, als sie aufwachte. Wann war sie überhaupt eingeschlafen. Das Mädchen fand sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Über ihr das besorgte Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Sie ziehen das Unglück an, wie ein Magnet, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie die Frequenz ihrer Krankenzimmerbesuche demnächst herunterschrauben werden.  
  
"Warum bin ich hier?"  
  
Fragte Viviane verwirrt, denn das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war der Rasen auf dem sie erschöpft gelegen hatte.  
  
"Oh sie hatten einen heftigen Fieberschub und sind ohnmächtig geworden. Das war wohl die Anstrengung und die Aufregung. Sie hätten Madame Hooch doch sagen können, dass sie Höhenangst haben!"  
  
Viviane knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
  
"Das habe ich doch!"  
  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte darauf und Viviane wusste, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte.  
  
"Hauptsache es geht ihnen wieder etwas besser. Bleiben sie noch ein paar Minuten länger liegen und gehen dann zum Abendbrot, ja?"  
  
Viviane nickte und rappelte sich etwas auf. Hatte sie eben nicht ein Krächzen gehört? Neugierig sah sie danach um. An der Tür standen ihre Mitschüler. Ausnahmslos alle Slytherin und drei von ihnen sahen sehr schuldbewusst aus. Das Mädchen winkte sie heran und acht kleine Slytherin kamen näher an ihr Bett.  
  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Vivi! Ich wusste nicht, dass..."  
  
Begann Nathan und konnte sie dabei gar nicht anschauen.  
  
"Dass du so ne schreckliche Angst davor hast. Wir dachten, dass du... keine Lust hättest, oder so!"  
  
Beendete Melissa seinen Satz.  
  
"Auch mir tut unser Verhalten äußerst Leid, liebe Viviane!"  
  
Erklärte Karl und sah sie dabei ernst an. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust den dreien zu verzeihen. Schließlich war das echt gemein von ihnen gewesen. Aber nach einen Augenblick, war sie sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass es den drei Kindern ehrlich Leid tat und sie nickte.  
  
"Schon ok! Macht nur so einen Mist nie wieder!"  
  
Die schrecklichen Täter nickten.  
  
"Mein Cousin dritten Grades hatte auch Flugangst!"  
  
Erklärte John mit geheimnisvollem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
"Drei Jahre lang träumte er jede Nacht, dass er vom Besen stürzen würde. Jedes Mal wachte er schweißgebadet eine Sekunde vor dem endgültigen Aufprall auf. Bevor sein Kopf gegen die dumpfe Erde prallen würde und sich seine Hirnmasse überall hin verteilte!"  
  
Viviane wurde grün bei der Vorstellung.  
  
"Und? Ist er dann wirklich vom Besen gefallen?"  
  
Fragte Melissa gelassen  
  
John grinste.  
  
"Oh nein! Er ist von einer Muggel- U- bahn überfahren worden. Man hat seine Einzellteile über den gesamten Bahnhof verstreut zusammensuchen müssen! Aber seinen Kopf hat man erst Jahre später in einer Schlucht in der Nähe seines Hauses gefunden!"  
  
Alle verzogen das Gesicht und Viviane hörte erneut das komische "Krah" Geräusch. Es kam aus der Richtung in der die Schüler standen und mit einem Mal trat Boah vor an ihr Bett und rief zurück.  
  
"Kar! Komm her!"  
  
Und durch die offene Tür des Krankenflügels flog ein großer Pechschwarzer Rabe direkt auf Boahs Schulter. Die Slytherin betrachteten respektvoll das edlen Tier. Viviane staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
"Du wolltest doch wissen, wer Kar ist!"  
  
Der große Vogel legte den Kopf schief und wanderte den Arm des dunklen Jungen hinab auf die weiße Bettdecke und hüpfte vorsichtig auf Vivis Schoß. Ein unheimlicher Schauder lief dem Mädchen den Rücken herunter, während sie der Rabe stur anstarrte und sie musste den eigenen Blick schnell abwenden.  
  
"Ein schönes Tier! Und du kannst wirklich mit ihm reden?"  
  
Boah zeigte seine weißen Zähne, als er lächelte.  
  
"Ja, auf gewisse Weise!"  
  
"Kann ich auch mit ihm sprechen?"  
  
Fragte die Patientin neugierig. Doch Boah schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Das Mädchen, das lebt hat andere Gaben!"  
  
Viviane ahnte, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde ihn zu fragen, was er damit meinte.  
  
"Was ist den hier los!"  
  
Meldete sich Madame Pomfreys laute Stimme. Und als sie den Raben erblickte.  
  
"Was macht so ein dreckiges Federvieh in "meinem" Krankenzimmer? Raus damit und mit euch auch! Los raus hier! Ihr ungezogenen Gören!"  
  
Energisch verscheuchte sie die Kinder und auch für Vivi war es an der Zeit zu gehen. 


	13. Cookie 6

Cookie VI  
  
Annabelle sah auf das kleine Insekt hinab, das sich nur langsam von seinem Platz an der Sonne fortbewegte. Schwarz und klein. Kriechend zog es seine Beine über den heißen Asphalt, der Muggelstraße. Und ein kleines blondes Mädchen in Himmelblau krabbelte hinterher.  
  
Sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Und auch so einen Käfer hatte die neunjährige noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Vater fragen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war. Sie würde auf seinem Schoß sitzen und er würde ihr durch das Haar streichen. Und dann würde er eines seiner ganz großen, dicken und staubigen Bücher nehmen und ihr daraus vorlesen, was das für ein Ding gewesen sei, dass sie auf der Straße verfolgt hatte.  
  
Es war warm hier unter dem freien Himmel der Kleinstadt. Und ihr hübsches Kleidchen trug bereits einige Spuren vom Asphalt wie ein Andenken. Ihre Strumpfhose sah ganz außerordentlich schrecklich aus. Ihre Mutter würde schimpfen. Sicher nicht sehr. Dann würde sie Annabelle in die Wanne schicken und lachen.  
  
Ach sie wollte nach Hause. Wie lange ihre Mama wohl noch brauchen würde? Annabelle ließ das Insekt unbehelligt weiterkrabbeln und sah auf. Überall an der Straße standen hübsche kleine Familienhäuser. Kein anderes Kind war draußen. Nein dort hinten waren zwei, die in einem kleinen Planschbecken spielte. Aber sie waren ganz am anderen Ende der Straße und Annabelle hatte gesagt bekommen, sie solle hier und nicht woanders warten und das Mädchen wusste ganz genau, was das hieß!  
  
Sie seufzte und entdeckte, dass der kleine schwarze Käfer fort war. Mürrisch setzte sie sich auf den Kantstein des Bürgersteigs und überlegte, womit sie sich die Langeweile vertreiben konnte. Es war so still hier. Die Luft über der Straße schwirrte seltsam und ihr wurde vom langen Betrachten übel.  
  
Früher hatte sie nie mit gemusst, wenn ihre Mutter zur Arbeit war. Aber das war schon einige Jahre her. Als sie fragte warum, hatte Mrs. Cupper gelächelt, sie hochgehoben und im Kreis gedreht. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet. Annabelle hatte mit ihren goldenen Haaren gespielt, als sie wieder abgesetzt wurde und Mutter und Kind beide auf dem Teppich Boden ihres elegante Wohnzimmers lagen. Annabelle liebte ihre Mutter über alles. Sie war wunderschön und weise, wie keine andere. Als sie am Boden gelegen hatten und sich die Bäuche vor lachen hielten, hatten sie zusammen gesungen und Annabelle hatte das erste Mal helfen dürfen ihrem Vater das Abendbrot zu kochen. Sie war glücklich gewesen.  
  
Der Boden unter ihrem Po war hart und steinig. Die Luft um sie herum unerträglich heiß. Und noch immer war es still. Es hatte noch nie so lange gedauert. Ihr Kinderkopf ruhte auf ihren Knien und sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Dort hinten! Schritte! Endlich! Endlich wurde sie hier abgeholt. Wie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen, sprang sie auf und lachte in die Richtung aus der sie die Schritte gehört hatte.  
  
Doch, obwohl die Richtung stimmte, war es nicht ihre Mutter, die ihr entgegenkam. Sondern ein schwarzberobter Zauberer, der in dieser Hitze wahrscheinlich schwitzen musste, wie ein Stier.  
  
Sie kannte ihn nicht. Sollte sie weglaufen? Nein, überlegte sie. Er war schließlich kein Muggel. Vielleicht war ihre Mutter schon vorgegangen und stattdessen würde er sie nach Hause bringen. Unsicher wartete sie, dass er näher kam.  
  
Es war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen, krausen Haaren und Brille. Und sein Gesicht war ernst. Über alle Maßen ernst. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe, während er sie ansprach.  
  
„Hallo Annabelle!"  
  
„Meine Mutter sagt, ich darf nicht mit Fremden sprechen!"  
  
Der junge Mann nickte.  
  
„Da hat deine Mutter auch ganz recht. Aber diesmal ist es... erlaubt denke ich. Ich bin Harry!"  
  
Und er reichte ihr seine Hand. Einen Augenblick verzückt, wie eine Erwachsene behandelt zu werden, nahm sie sie an, schüttelte sie und grinste mädchenhaft.  
  
„Ich bin hier, um dich nach Hause zu bringen."  
  
Annabelle runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Wo ist meine Mama?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie kann leider nicht kommen. Deshalb bin ich hier!"  
  
Er sah so merkwürdig auf sie hinab. Fand das Mädchen. So wie jemand, der Unsinn gemacht hat und es nicht zugeben möchte.  
  
„Hat Mama dich denn geschickt?"  
  
Fragte sie misstrauisch. Sie würde sich erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass ihre Mutter nicht vielleicht doch dort hinten um die Ecke herum auf sie wartete! Der Fremde sah müde aus, fand sie. Müde! Das war ihr Stichwort. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und sie würde bestimmt schneller sein als er. Noch bevor er ihre Frage beantworten konnte, schoss sie an ihm vorbei und rannte dorthin, woher er gekommen war.  
  
Sie kam nicht besonders weit. Dann hatte Harry sie auch schon am Handgelenk.  
  
„Hey, lass mich los! Nette Kerle tun Mädchen nicht weh!"  
  
Sie zappelte und weinte. Warum, dass wusste sie nicht. Sie schrie um Hilfe, während der Mann sie vorsichtig weiterzog. Zumindest in die Richtung, in die sie gewollt hatte. Ein anderer Zauberer bog um die Ecke und rief Harry etwas zu.  
  
„Du hast sie offensichtlich gefunden!"  
  
Ihr Gefängniswärter nickte nur und schon waren sie an der Kreuzung angekommen und bogen nach links ab. Dort war das Haus, in das ihre Mutter gegangen war. Und überall wimmelte es von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich angeregt, aber leise unterhielten, in oder aus dem Haus heraus eilten.  
  
„Wo ist meine Mutter? Ich will zu meiner Mutter!"  
  
Schrie sie entsetzt und ahnte, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Die Gruppe, bestehend aus etwa acht anderen Mantelträgern drehte sie zu ihnen um und schwieg.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir das Kind als Köder benutzen?"  
  
Wandte sich der Mann, der auch eben um die Ecke geschaut hatte an Harry.  
  
„Findest du das nicht etwas unmoralisch?"  
  
Der braunhaarige, ältere Mann lachte.  
  
„Unmoralisch? Ich glaube, dass ist in diesem Zusammenhang nicht ganz.."  
  
„Nicht vor dem Kind!"  
  
Unterbrach ihn Harry.  
  
„Wo ist meine Mutter? Bitte, Sir! Ich möchte wirklich zu ihr! Ist ihr etwas passiert? Bitte, Sir. Sie müssen mich zu ihr lassen!"  
  
Flehte Annabelle. Doch keiner der Männer achtete auf sie.  
  
Eine der Hexen, die noch immer in heller Aufregung, wie Bienen um ihren Stock, in und aus dem Haus strömten, kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Wir haben Sarah verloren. Sie ist einfach zu schnell für uns."  
  
Und dann:  
  
„Ist das die Tochter?"  
  
Die beiden Zauberer nickten.  
  
„Wir könnten sie als Köder.."  
  
Begann der Unbenannte von neuem.  
  
„Halt dich zurück, ich habe nein gesagt!"  
  
Unterbrach ihn Harry. Doch der Neuankömmling hob die Hand und überlegte kurz.  
  
„Nein, das ist ein perfekter Vorschlag!"  
  
Annabelle weinte ängstlich vor sich hin und betrachtete ihr schmutzigen ehemals weißen Schuhe.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen, sie ist erst neun!"  
  
Warf Harry von neuem ein.  
  
„Vergiss nicht: Das ist mein Kommando. Und ich habe nicht vor zuzulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Im Gegenteil. Sie soll nur schlimmeres verhindern! Und.. halt den Mund Harry, ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Ich „werde" mich sicherlich dafür vor dem Tribunal rechtfertigen müssen, aber was dort zählt, sind erst einmal Ergebnisse!"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer verstummte darauf, warf seiner Gegenüber nur einen stummen, wütenden Blick zu und nickte.  
  
Annabelle spürte wie sie weitergezogen wurde. Von der Unterhaltung hatte sie kaum etwas mitbekommen, geschweige denn verstanden, um was die Erwachsenen sich stritten.  
  
Die Fremde nahm sie am Oberarm und zog sie vorsichtig weiter auf das Haus zu. Annabelle wehrte sich nicht. Vor ihr wurde das Gebäude größer und es sah auf einmal wie ein Berg aus, der sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen würde. Unter sich all die Fremden vergrub. Wo war Mama?  
  
Die Tür lag aus den Angeln gehoben mitten im Flur. Weiter wurde Annabelle gezogen. Ohne auf das hier angerichtete Chaos weiter zu achten, waren sie in das Wohnzimmer gelangt. Die Wände selbst schienen schief zu sein. Möbelstücke waren umgestoßen. Fensterglas bedeckte Kinderspielzeug - gleich den ganzen Boden. Doch die Fremde zog das Mädchen weiter, trotzdem Annabelle weinte und hier und da stehen blieb, als würden ihre Batterien einen Wackelkontakt haben. Unter dem Sofa begraben lag etwas, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich gezogen hatte. Ein schlanker weißer Arm und der Ansatz eines Kopfes; Der Teppich darunter vollgesogen mit etwas dunklen Undefinierbarem. Annabelle blieb erneut stehen. Was hatte die Frau dort? Und warum kümmerte sich niemand um sie?  
  
Ein Ruck an ihrem Arm und sie setzte sich stolpernd wieder in Bewegung. Die Treppe hinaus und um eine dunkle Ecke herum. Hier waren die Zauberer und Hexen geblieben, die in das Haus gegangen waren. Ein junger Mann, dem der Schweiß das Gesicht hinab rann, stand in einer offenen Tür und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als sie sich der Gruppe näherten.  
  
„Wir haben einen Plan!"  
  
Meinte die Fremde, die das Mädchen hielt zu den anderen. Sie überließ die verstörte Anneballe einen der anderen und stellte sich vorsichtig neben den Türrahmen.  
  
„Wir haben ihre Tochter hier, Mrs. Cupper! Und sie möchte gerne mit ihnen reden!"  
  
Es gab keine Antwort.  
  
„Wir werden sie ihnen jetzt zeigen!"  
  
Die Fremde wandte sich wieder an das Kind und flüsterte eindringlich auf sie ein.  
  
„Pass auf, Kleines. Du willst doch sicher auch nach Hause! Du sagst jetzt bitte deiner Mutter, dass sie herauskommen und sich ergeben soll! Verstanden?"  
  
Annabelle sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Verstanden?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte zitternd. Dann wurde sie langsam auf die Türöffnung zugeschoben.  
  
„Sag was, los! Sonst wird deine Mutter glauben, dass wir gelogen haben und dir aus Versehen sehr weh tun!"  
  
Annabelle hätte auch ohne weitere Aufforderungen gerufen. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie merkte mit einem Mal, wie kalt ihr war.  
  
„Mama? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Vorsichtig wurde das Mädchen zum Türeingang geschoben.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Wiederholte sie mit unsicherer Kinderstimme.  
  
Doch was sie sah, ließ sie erkennen, dass nie wieder irgendetwas in Ordnung sein würde. Ihre schöne Mutter stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab in der hintersten Ecke eines dunklen Raumes. Selbst, als sie ihre Tochter sah, wurde ihr Blick nicht weicher.  
  
Annabelle weinte, riss sich von der Fremden los und stürmte zu ihrer Mutter. Einen Moment war der ganze Raum voller Anspannung und kein Erwachsener wagte es sich zu bewegen, als das Mädchen durch den Raum rannte und ihre Arme um ihre Mutter schlang.  
  
Annabelle verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
„Geht es dir gut? Du bist ganz voller Blut."  
  
Doch die Hexe reagierte nicht darauf. Sondern strich nur mit ihren langen beringten Finger durch das dünne Haar ihrer Tochter.  
  
„Legen sie ihren Zauberstab, Mrs. Cupper!"  
  
Kam es vom Flur aus.  
  
„Bastarde!"  
  
Entkam es dem Mund ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Ekelerregendes Pack, dass ihr unschuldige Kinder in euren Kampf mit hineinziehen wollt!"  
  
Schrie Annabelles Mutter und einen Moment krallten sich ihre Finger an der Schulter ihrer Tochter fest.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Orden einmal so tief sinken würde!"  
  
Sprach sie etwas ruhiger. Und dann zu Annabelle gewandt.  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines. Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich werde in Gedanken immer bei dir sein!"  
  
Das Mädchen konnte nicht recht verstehen, was ihre Mutter damit meinte. Doch im nächsten Moment, hatte sie bereits ihren Zauberstab fallengelassen und wurde einen Sekundebruchteil später von einem hellen Fluch getroffen und fiel bewegungslos zu Boden.  
  
Annabelle schrie auf. Und stürzte zu ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Mama!"  
  
Schluchzte sie und wollte sich gegen die Hände wehren, die sie versuchten aufzuheben.  
  
„Ihr habt meine Mama umgebracht."  
  
Anabelle erkannte flüchtig, dass es Harry war, der sie hielt.  
  
„Nein! Sie lebt, sie kann sich nur nicht mehr bewegen!"  
  
Das Mädchen starrte ihn finster an.  
  
„Wieso wollt ihr ihr weht tun? Sie hat doch gar nichts getan!"  
  
Mehrere Zauberer trugen Mrs. Cupper zur Tür hinaus, während ihre Tochter nur hilflos zusehen konnte.  
  
„Doch leider hat sie das. Und deshalb muss sie dich leider verlassen. Sie hat vielen Menschen sehr weh getan. Sehr vielen. Und wir müssen sie daran hindern weiter zu machen, weil das nicht richtig ist."  
  
Die neunjährige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Nein! Nein, Mama würde einem Menschen nie etwas zu leide tun!"  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hat sie 153 Menschen etwas zu leide getan. Sie hat sie alle umgebracht, Annabelle! Verstehst du, was das heißt?"  
  
Auf einmal wurden die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens weicher und es erschien ein fast fröhliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Aber das waren doch gar keine Menschen."  
  
Platzte es aus ihre heraus:  
  
„Das waren doch nur Muggel! Jetzt könnt ihr Mama bestimmt gehen lassen. Das werdet ihr doch, oder?"  
  
Harry sah sie mit einem Ausdruck voller Entsetzen an.  
  
„Nur ein paar dumme Muggelschweine!"  
  
Frohlockte Annabelle  
  
*~*~*  
  
So meine Lieben, ich hoffe, dass der kleine Cookie die Wirkung auf euch hatte, die ich beabsichtigt hatte *eg*  
  
Komentare zu Komentaren! ^^  
  
Ganz besonders danken will ich an dieser Stelle meiner neuen Betaleserin! „The Snitch"! *verbeug* ich wär doch ohne euch Korrektoren völlig aufgeschmissen! ^^  
  
Lorette - *räusper* Mr Cloney ist ein ganz schnuckeliger Schauspieler, den du bestimmt auch kennst, nur nciht gleich an ihn gedacht hast! *blush* Das Zitat stammt aus: From Dusk till dawn... *smile* Und ja es wird später viele Cookies geben die vor „vivi" spielen... *eg*  
  
Noube – ich denk an dich! Siehst du!! ^^... Wenn du erst in Kiel bist, bekommst du alles sofort frisch geschrieben zu lesen *lock*  
  
Tinuviel Morgul – Jepp Schlüsselloch ist noch wichtig! Du bist ziemlich nah dran! Udn was Draco über seine Tochter dachte.. hm.. ich denke er war verdammt traurig, als er sie gesehen hat. Ich meine jetzt nciht, weil sie vllt nciht der Traum einer Tochter ist, sondern einfach weil er merkt, wie viel er verpasst hat. Und das erst nach elf Jahren zu merken, ist schon ziemlich bitter.  
  
HexenLady – Ich hoffe du hatetst auch ncihts dagegen, dass ich dieses Mal bescheid gesagt habe! *blush* immerhin hat der Cookie fast 2000 Worte immerhin...  
  
Le – immer neue Gesichteroder nur neue Synonyme *smile* egal.. vielen Dnak für die Rezi! ^^  
  
Grizza – Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich imemr freue, so liebe Komentare zu lesen! ^^ Vielen Dank *knuddel*  
  
Kissymouse – So viele neue liebe Leser dieses Mal! Wow! Draco wird im zweiten Buch (ich denk schon in sehr utopischen Dimensionen über mein Projekt *g*) mehr zur Geltung kommen.. keine Sorge ^^ Freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass es dir so gut gefällt.. hach.. meine Geschichte hat charme?! *freu*  
  
Angel- Liam – JA mein Persönliches Highlight des Chapters war auch Snapes Versprecher (Gryf.. Slytherin) besonders.. weil es MEIN Fehler war.. ich habe ohne Scheiß erst Gryffindor geschrieben... naja... soviel dazu *g* Hoffe du magst den Cookie! ^^ *knuddel*  
  
Laila – Ja die Sache mit dem regelmäßiger schrieben *seufz* ohne Statistik wäre mein Leben einfacher, sage ich da nur.. immerhin bin ich gar nciht so unweit im nächsten Kapitel *smile* Aber ich bleibe hartnäckig dran ^^  
  
Eisblume – merci freu mich über alle Kometrae, aber natürlich besonders über solche lieben!  
  
Mylanka – Schön, dass dir meine Werke *hüstel* so gut gefallen! ^^  
  
Bele – OMG deine Reviwe hat mein Selbstwertgefühl noch für Tagelang einen enormen Schub gegeben. Wow danke... *völligfertigist*und alle geheimnisse und Fragen, werden in Laufe der Geschichte noch geklärt.. auch wenn man es mir ncith abkauft, es gibt hinter erstaunlich vielen Dingen, die bereits apssiert sind, einen richtigen Hintergrund... *smile*  
  
Alagar – Loth – Jepp, ich hab vor sieben Jahre Hogwarts durchzuhalten.. wie.. keine Ahnung, aber ich bin ja noch jung und kann hoffe dass bevor ich das zeitliche Segne noch zu Ende zu bringen! ^^ Das mit deinem Vater ist wirklich sehr traurig! Einen Elternteil zu verlieren, gerade wenn man noch so jung ist, ist furchtbar grausam..dass du das erzählt hast, hat mich serh nachdenklich gemacht!  
  
... So meine Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir und meiner Geschichte treu! Ich würde mich über zukünftige Kritik sei sie positiv oder negativ sehr freuen! ^^  
  
Eure Geschichtenerzaehlerin 


	14. Eine wirklich grauenvolle Hexe

Oh mei.. sorry ihr Lieben! Ich war ein böses Mädchen und habe Final Fantasy X-2 gezockt, statt zu schreiben! Und es ist kurz.. ich weiß, aber dafür wird das nächste spannend ^^!  
  
Und für die Leute, die gefragt haben: Ich werde weiter schreiben! Keine Sorgen! Das erste Buch wird schon fertig werden. (Mal sehen wies mit 2,3,4,5,6 und sieben wird.) Der nächste Cookie ist schon angefangen und ich hab grad Lust auf weiter machen.  
  
Bleibt mir gewogen und fühlt euch von mir geknuddelt (ich weiß, ich bin sentimental)  
  
Kapitel VII  
  
Eine wirklich grauenvolle Hexe  
  
„Hey! Schläfst du wieder?"  
  
Vivianes Hand war mitten in der Luft hängen geblieben. Eine beladene Gabel hing auf halb acht zwischen ihren Fingern. Ihre Augenlider ließen nur einen kleinen Spalt zum Sehen frei. Obwohl sich niemand in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Mädchens sicher war, ob sie große Lust hatte etwas zu sehen.  
  
Nathan stupste sie an. Einen Moment schwankte Vivi wie ein schlanker Baum im Wind. Dann gähnte sie und, wie aus ihrem Schlummer wieder erwacht, führte sie die Gabel zum Mund und aß weiter.  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren alles andere als schön gewesen. Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war an dem Tag ihres ersten Flugunterrichtes, war die Hölle über sie hereingebrochen. Eine Woche lang hatte sie die Mädchenklos im Schloss geschrubbt und das alles unter den wachsamen Augen von Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filchs merkwürdiger Katze. Irgendwie hatte das Tier immer gewusst, wann sie längere Pausen als nötig gemacht hatte.  
  
Nach dieser Woche hatten die Strafarbeiten in den Kerkern angefangen und bis jetzt, im späten Oktober nicht aufgehört. Sie kannte jetzt eine große Menge an verschiedenen Kräutern, Tierhäuten und anderen merkwürdigen Dingen in und auswendig und wusste blind wo sie in Professor Snapes vielzahligen Regalen einzuordnen waren. Zudem hatte er sie angewiesen (sie war sich sicher, er tat dies nur, um ihr richtig eins auszuwischen) Listen mit den entsprechenden Wirkungen auswendig zu lernen und fragte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit ab.  
  
„Frühstück hat wirklich etwas an sich, was ich überaus hasse: Früh!"  
  
Murmelte Viviane, wobei sie vermutete, dass Nathan davon herzlich wenig verstanden hatte.  
  
Aber das Snape- Problem war noch lange nicht alles. Ihren Hausaufgaben nahmen jede freie Minute zwischen den eigentlichen Stunden und den Strafarbeiten in Anspruch. Denn nach weiteren zwei Wochen war das nächste Nachsitzen bei McGonagall fällig. (und das wegen einer kleinen Lapalie!) Viviane fühlte sich wie eine Schlafleiche. Ständig brütete sie über schwierigen Texten, Zaubern, die sie so oder so nicht lernte zu beherrschen, Kräuterregalen und Kloschüsseln bis spät in die Nacht.  
  
„Was hast du gerade gefaselt? Du solltest dich wirklich um weniger Strafarbeiten bemühen. Hast du schon gehört, dass gestern der neue Lehrer für Geschichte gekommen sei. Wir haben heute die erste Stunde!"  
  
Viviane sah hoch und nicht so aus, als würde sie Nathans Begeisterung dafür teilen.  
  
„Noch mehr Hausaufgaben!"  
  
Seufzte sie laut.  
  
Ihre Mutter war von den Entwicklungen ihrer bisherige Hogwartslaufbahn nicht besonders begeistert. Hermione hatte tatsächlich nach einer Unterredung mit der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin versucht Vivi ihren Stab auszureden, aber das Mädchen war stur geblieben und die ältere Miss Granger hatte es nach einigen Versuchen dabei belassen.  
  
Für was Viviane ihrer Mutter allerdings sehr dankbar war (auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte) war, dass sie sie vom Flugunterricht befreien ließ. Von jetzt an hatte sie den Mittwoch Nachmittag frei und, während ihre Mitschüler draußen auf den Wiesen fliegen lernten, saß Viviane über längst fällige Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek.  
  
Fast einen ganzen Monat hatte die Schule gebraucht, um einen Ersatz für Professor Binns zu finden. Das war irgendwie ein sehr schlechtes Geburtstagsgeschenk.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt? Du hast Geburtstag?"  
  
Viviane sah auf und lächelte leicht.  
  
„Bald! Am 1. November!"  
  
Nathan grinste schief.  
  
„Genau nach Halloween. Dann können wir reinfeiern!"  
  
Das Mädchen schob ihre Schüssel von sich, offensichtlich mit frühstücken fertig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Im muss morgens früh raus und Snape irgendwelche Pilze ernten helfen, die nur bei Sonnenaufgang da sind oder so!"  
  
Nathan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Er lässt dich an deinem Geburtstag arbeiten?"  
  
Vivian zuckte die Achseln und stand müde schwankend auf.  
  
„Woher soll er wissen, dass ich Geburtstag hab. Steht mir doch nicht auf der Stirn, oder?"  
  
*  
  
Als,  
  
„Professor Schultz!"  
  
stellte sich ihr neuer Lehrer in Geschichte der Zauberei vor. Er war ein großer, braunhaariger Zauberer, Anfang vierzig, bebrillt und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. So richtig wie ein strenger Professor sah er wirklich nicht aus und auch sein Verhalten ließ noch gar nicht darauf schließen. Aber Viviane ließ sich nicht allzu schnell von einer schönen Fassade täuschen.  
  
Und doch war der erste Eindruck, den der neue Mann in Hogwarts machte ein durchweg positiver.  
  
Ein ganzer Haufen verschiedener alt wirkender Gegenstände lag auf dem großen Geschichtsschreibpult (der mit großer Sicherheit schon so alt war, wie all die Dinge darauf, zumindest an der Staubschicht gemessen). Nacheinander schob Professor Schultz sie alle vor. (ein Spiegel, zwei Nachttöpfe; ein Holzlöffel; ein Quartett Speerspitzen, ein löchriges Taschentuch und so weiter)  
  
Und nach einem kleinen Tippen mit seinem Zauberstab, erkannten die Schüler erstaunt einen kleinen Spalt in den Gegenständen, der sich bald als eine Art Mund, gleich wie der, den der verzauberte Hut hatte, herausstellte. Und die verschiedenen Dinge begannen nun zu erzählen, wem sie ale einmal gehört hatten (Professor Schultz kommentierte dabei das genaue Lebensdatum dieser Person!) und was dieser entsprechend alles erlebt hatte. Einer der Speerspitzen berichtete ganz ergreifend von der Schlacht, in der er abgebrochen wurde. Ein Blutgemetzel gegen die Germanen, aus dem sein Heer lebend und siegreich hervorgegangen war. Der blinde Spiegel erzählte ganz verzückt über das Burgleben seiner Herrin, einer Lady Graußeschregg und die Nachttöpfe wussten ganz besonders lustige Dinge von ihren Besitzern zu berichten.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde waren sogar die Slytherin völlig gebannt von den verschiedenen Geschichten und beschwerten sich noch nicht einmal als Hausaufgabe eine Zusammenfassung des ersten Kapitels ihres Geschichtsbuch aufbekommen zu haben.  
  
*  
  
Früh war es auf Hogwarts und noch nicht einmal erste Anzeichen einer aufgehenden Sonne waren im Osten über den Baumwipfeln des verbotenen Waldes zu sehen. Das Schloss war noch tief im Schlaf versunken. Abgesehen von einigen geschäftigen Hauselfen, die durch die Gänge eilten und wie Derwische allen Staub mit sich nahmen. Und neben diesen fleißigen Kreaturen war auch Viviane schon auf und stolperte müde durch die Katakomben.  
  
Ihr Ziel war heute morgen allerdings nicht mehr das Bett. Gerade erst war sie aus Snapes Kräuterkeller gekommen. Er hatte sie von der letzten Stunde Zaubertränke befreien lassen, nur um seinen dadurch erworbenen Sympathiebonus wieder zu minimieren: Denn wenig später hatte er ihr erklärt, sie solle ihn in dieser Nacht bei einem Trank zur Hand gehen.  
  
Viviane gähnte und zog den Kassettenrekorder, der ihr in beiden Armen ruhte, näher an ihren Körper. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sie die nächsten Wochen nicht viel mehr Schlaf bekommen würde, als diese Nacht.  
  
Aber trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und ihrer Wut auf Snape, der ihr ja schließlich die ganze Nacht durch sein dummes Gebräu genommen hatte, war das Assistieren für ihren Zaubertranklehrer gar nicht so übel gewesen.  
  
Schließlich hatte er sie nicht einmal wie ein dummes Kind behandelt. Sie hatte alles tun dürfen, was ein erwachsener Assistent auch getan haben müsste. Gerührt, das Feuer geschürt, Zutaten hinzugegeben oder vorbereitet. Es hatte Spaß gemacht zu beobachten, wie sich die Flüssigkeit von grün in klar verwandelt hatte oder wie am Ende der schillernde Rauch aufgestiegen war. Und als sie fertig war, hatte sie sogar ein:  
  
„Das haben sie heute sehr gut gemacht, Miss Granger!"  
  
Von ihrem Professor geerntet. Hach, das hatte sie die Müdigkeit wieder vergessen lassen. Und flugs war sie auf die Idee gekommen das Schlafen heute lieber ganz ausfallen zu lassen.  
  
Stattdessen war sie in ihr Zimmer geeilt und hatte leise einige Kassetten und den Rekorder mitgenommen. Natürlich alles Produkte von „Magisch Mechanische Möglichkeiten", der Firma, in der ihre Mama lange gearbeitet hatte. Zudem hatte sie sich umgezogen und so lugte ab und zu ihr Trainingskostüm unter ihrem Mantel hervor.  
  
Sie gähnte heftig, während sie endlich an ihr Ziel ankam und die knarrende Tür vorsichtig öffnete. Vorgestern erst hatte sie herausgefunden, dass der Klassenraum für den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht nie abgeschlossen war. Und er war ja so wunderbar groß. Vorsichtig schob sie erst ihren Kopf hinein und sah sich im Raum um. Leer. Die schweren Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die Fackeln entflammten sich erst, nachdem sie den ersten Schritt in das Zimmer hinein gesetzt hatte.  
  
Seufzend schloss sie die Tür und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann ging sie langsam in den hinteren geräumigeren Teil des Raumes, setzte den Rekorder ab, drückte einen Knopf, der daraufhin anfing grün zu leuchten, zog ihren Umhang aus und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes.  
  
Noch einmal sah sie sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen um, bevor sie laut:  
  
„Lied drei!"  
  
Rief und der CD-Spieler wie von Geisterhand bewegt, anfing laute Sambatöne erklingen zu lassen.  
  
„Genau das richtige, um wach zu werden!"  
  
Murmelte Viviane zu sich selber, bevor sie mit den Streckübungen anfing. Eigentlich hätte sie sich vorher warm machen müssen, aber nach all ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten war ihr mittlerweile so heiß, dass es ihr nicht weiter schlimm erschien die lästigen Aerobikübungen ausfallen zu lassen. Obwohl die Dehnübungen nicht gerade spannender waren. Wenn auch schmerzhafter, wenn man sie einmal ausließ. Diese Lektion hatte die junge Tänzerin bereits lernen müssen.  
  
Nach drei schwungvollen Lateinamerikanischen Liedern, fand Vivi, dass es genug des Guten war und schrie dem Rekorder „Das langsame Teil.. du weißt schon, dass was ich immer fürs Training nehme!"zu. Sofort war der ganze Raum erfüllt von den melancholischen Klängen eines klassischen Pianospiels.  
  
Im Grunde war es dem Mädchen egal, nach welcher Musik sie übte. Der Rhythmus war stets der gleiche. Sie holte sich einen Stuhl als Stütze, denn es gab hier keine Balletttstange und tanzte ihre Schrittfolgeübungen ab. Im Kopf konnte sie ihre Balletttlehrerin hören, wie sie die passenden französischen Begriffe intonierte mit monotoner Stimme, im immer gleichen Takt.  
  
Viviane merkte wie schlecht sie während den letzten Wochen ohne Training geworden war. Sie hatte es bereits beim Dehnen bemerkt. Aber jetzt machte es sie plötzlich sehr traurig. Dass ihre Füße nicht mehr genau im 180° Winkel standen, dass ihre Armhaltung verkrampft war, dass sie einige Schrittfolgen plötzlich vergaß oder sie ihr Misslangen. Dass der Stuhl nicht einmal ansatzweise eine gute Stange darstellte. Kurz wollte sie aufhören, besann sich dann aber eines besseren und übte mit betrübten Gesicht weiter.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie sich betrogen und die ganze Trauer verwandelte sich flugs in Wut. So wütend war sie plötzlich, dass sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht laut loszuschreien und zu weinen. Warum hatten sie ihr das Tanzen weggenommen. Das einzige, in dem sie wirklich gut war! Sie hatte doch überhaupt kein Talent für's Zaubern, dass sagten ihre Lehrer doch jeden Tag. Es war alles so gemein und unfair. Jeder durfte tun, was er wollte, nur sie nicht. Das Leben war ja so ungerecht.  
  
„Was machen Sie hier, Miss Granger?"  
  
Ein spitzer erschrockener Schrei entkam Vivianes Mund und mit einer heftigen, fluchtartigen Bewegung fiel sie samt Stuhl auf den Boden. Es machte Rumps und der Raum war still. (Der Rekorder hatte sich unschuldig ganz schnell selbst ausgeschaltet)  
  
Das Mädchen sah hoch und erkannte Professor Malfoy, der noch immer in der Tür stand und sie verwirrt ansah.  
  
„Was soll diese morgendliche Gymnastik? Es ist noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr!"  
  
Vivianes Kopf war viel zu beschäftigt etwas vernünftiges hervorzubringen, als dass sie ihrem Körper hätte befehlen können wieder aufzustehen und sich den Schmutz von den Sachen zu klopfen. Stattdessen blieb sie auf ihrem Hinterteil und öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal wie ein Goldfisch.  
  
„Ich ähm... ich...ich..."  
  
Professor Malfoy sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihr hinunter und das Mädchen war sich ganz sicher, dass sein Blick das Wort „Strafarbeit" beinhaltete.  
  
„Nun reißen sie sich Mal zusammen. Ich werde sie sicherlich nicht an die nächste Rotkappe verfüttern, weil sie.. wegen dem, was sie auch immer gerade gemacht haben!"  
  
„Ballett!"  
  
Und als darauf keine weitere Reaktion von ihrem Lehrer kam, sondern nur ein fragender Blick, fand das Mädchen endlich ihre Gabe wieder in ganzen Sätzen zu reden wieder.  
  
„Das ist eine Art Muggeltanz. Anscheinend habt ihr Magier keine Ahnung davon, sonst.. sonst wüssten sie, dass man dafür hart trainieren muss, um besser zu werden!"  
  
Daraufhin stand sie auf, und sammelte Umhang und Rekorder ein.  
  
„Sie hätten fragen können, Miss Granger!"  
  
Mit großen Augen wandte sie ihren Blick Professor Malfoy zu.  
  
„Fragen?"  
  
„Sport ist in Hogwarts nicht verboten. Das hätten sie sich denken können. Solange dieser Raum leer ist, können sie ihn gerne zum „Balletten" benutzen. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht warum bei Merlin ihr Training auf fünf Uhr morgends beginnt!"  
  
Viviane seufzte tief.  
  
„Na ja.. also es begann damit, dass ich gestern Nacht Professor Snape beim 'nem Experiment helfen musste. Und da waren wir so spät fertig, dass ich so wieso nicht mehr schlafen wollte! Das ist schon alles!"  
  
Ihr Lehrer sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
„Die ganze Nacht? Er hat sie wirklich die ganze Nacht assestieren lassen?"  
  
Viviane nickte.  
  
„Sie können ihn ja fragen, wenn sie mir...."  
  
Doch der Professor winkte ab.  
  
„Geh'n sie in ihr Zimmer, Miss Granger. Während des nächsten Unterrichts gebe ich ihnen eine Liste mit den Terminen an dem der Raum leer ist und melde sie bei Dumbledore als offizielle AG an. Vielleicht wollen ja noch andere Schüler balletten, nicht wahr?"  
  
*  
  
Viviane war an diesem Morgen tatsächlich nicht mehr schlafen gegangen. Allerdings dreimal in Kräuterkunde beinah eingenickt, wenn Melissa ihr nicht ständig auf dem Fuß herumgetreten wäre, um genau das zu vermeiden. (Ihre Mitschüler waren der Meinung, dass sie dem Haus schon genügend Punkte gekostet hatte) Am Nachmittag nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sie mit Professor Malfoy abgemacht das Klassenzimmer jeweils, Montag, Donnerstag und Sonntag Abend zu benutzen. Die restliche Woche verging so geschäftig wie sie angefangen hatte. Viviane lernte, half in den Katakomben aus, verhielt sich während Verwandlung so unauffällig wie möglich und verbrachte die Nächte mit Ballett und Hausaufgaben.  
  
Ihr elfter Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Am nächsten Montag würde schon Halloween sein. Das Mädchen bekam beiläufig mit, wie das Schloss wie von Geisterhand langsam umdekoriert wurde. Es gab jetzt viel mehr Fledermäuse, besonders in der großen Halle. Die Rüstungen quitschten wesentlich häufiger, während sie durch die Gänge schritten und überall, auf allen Schränken und Tischen und sogar in manchen dunklen Ecken standen grinsende, pfeifende, rufende Kürbisse mit gar schrecklichen Grimassen herum.  
  
Die anderen Slytherin erzählten dem Mädchen über die Geister, die schon ganz aufgeregt waren, denn sie würden ein großes Bankett geben, zu dem eine Menge durchsichtiger Gäste aus der Nachbarschaft eingeladen waren.  
  
Viviane erinnerte sich noch an die beiden Halloweens, die sie in Philadelphia gefeiert hatte. Es war so laut gewesen und bunt. In Deutschland hatten sie überhaupt nicht gefeiert. Nach einigen Überlegen, gefiel es ihr hier mit Samhain am besten. So düster und modrig. Fast schon unheimlich. So hatte Halloween zu sein! Kalt und grau und gruselig.  
  
Es war Donnerstag morgen und wie immer war Viviane kein bisschen ausgeschlafen. Bis weit nach Mitternacht hatte sie Wingardium Leviosa geübt. Einen „einfachen"Schwebezauber, wie ihre Mutter immer zu wiederholen pflegte. Und noch immer beherrschte sie ihn aus ihrer Klasse am schlechtesten. In Verwandlung erging es ihr kaum anders. Kleine unbelebte Gegenstände in andere kleine unbelebte Gegenstände zu verwandeln konnte sie mittlerweile auf einem durchschnittlichen Niveau und das auch nur, weil McGonagall ihr noch zwei weitere Nachhilfestunden gegeben hatte. Aber jetzt kam es an kleine belebte Gegenstände, wie Steine und Pflanzen, die sie zu kleinen unbelebten Gegenständen verwandeln mussten. Es war ein Desaster. Viviane war wirklich eine grauenvolle Hexe.  
  
Zumindest waren das gerade ihre Gedanken, als sie an diesem Morgen zusammen mit ihren Mitslytherin und Gryffindors in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum drängte. Nathan sah fast genauso müde aus wie sie. Allerdings hatte er gestern Abend noch die Geschichtshausaufgaben für heute schnell erledigt. Einen mindestens 60 cm langen Aufsatz über das Leben der Bauern im Frankreich der Merowingerkönige. Die Augenringe des Jungen hatten ein gar erstaunliches Ausmaß erreicht.  
  
Schnell setzten sich die beiden auf ihre Plätze in der dritte Reihe und kramten ihre Unterlagen hervor, als plötzlich Snape durch die andere Tür hereinschneite und verkündete.  
  
„Legen sie bitte alles, außer einer Feder und Tinte bei Seite. Wir schreiben heute einen kleinen Test, um zu sehen, wie gut sie in den letzten Wochen mitgekommen sind. Schauen sie mich nicht so entsetzt an und machen sie!"  
  
Viviane und Nathan sahen erst sich und dann ihre Mitschüler erschrocken an. Überall verängstigte Gesichter. Einige Slytherin, wie Karl bewahrten sich so viel Würde und wurden einfach nur Kreidebleich, während Miss Granger sicher war, eines der blonden Gryffindor Mädchen würde gleich ohnmächtig werden. So weit war es mit ihr selbst zwar nicht, aber ihr Magen fühlte sich doch sehr flau an, als Snape die Pergamente mit den Aufgaben verteilte.  
  
Doch als Vivi auf den Zettel sah und die Aufgaben durchlas, hätte sie beinah angefangen zu lachen. Was sind die fünf Hauptwirkungen der Königsdistel? Durchfall, Hautauschlag, gekocht und mit Honig war sie magenberuhigend und zusammen mit Mistelessenz und Baldrian ergab es einen wirksamen Schlaftrank, nach dem man erfrischt am morgen des nächsten Tages wieder erwachte. Sie hatte Snapes Vorräte an die Hundert Mal auf dessen Haltbarkeit prüfen und die Wirkungen ihm herunterbeten müssen, dass sie es sogar im Schlaf noch gekonnt hätte.  
  
Und die anderen Aufgaben? Brühzeiten, Zubereitung der Grundlagen eines Beruhigungstrankes. Nie hatte sie bemerkt, dass die Dinge, die Snape sie so oft, als sie nachsitzen musste abgefragt hatte, genau die Sachen waren, die sie auch im Unterricht durchnahmen. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit Hausaufgaben, putzen und aufräumen gewesen.  
  
Natürlich wusste sie nicht alles ganz genau, aber dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass sich ihr Testergebnis würde sehen lassen können, als sie am Ende ihren Namen darunter schrieb und die Pergamentrolle abgab.  
  
Vielleicht war sie ja doch keine so schlechte Hexe, wie sie dachte. Zaubertränke waren schließlich lustig, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirklich spannend und in Geschichte war sie zumindest nicht schlechter als die anderen. Nur Verwandlung und Zauberkunst machten ihr so zu schaffen. Natürlich wusste Vivi, dass es nicht an ihrem Stab lag, dass sie den ganzen Kram nicht konnte. Nein, es lag nur daran, dass ihr einfach jegliches Talent zum Zaubern fehlte. 


	15. Cookie 7

Sorry.. das ist kein echter Cookie. Nur gerade ne Idee von mir. Komm mit Pitel besser voran als mit Cookie *grummel* aber vllt gefällt es auch ja...danke für die 100. Review. Ihr seid so lieb!  
  
Das Ei!  
  
Als Viviane Granger sechs Jahre alt war, hatte sie schon auf drei verschiedenen Kontinenten gelebt, vier Kindergärten besucht und zwei Tagesmütter gehabt. Und sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass zu einer Familie, neben Mutter und Kind auch ein Vater gehörte.  
  
Mit vier Jahren hatte sie den anderen Kindern erzählt ihr Papa sei der Weihnachtsmann und nur deswegen nicht Hause, weil er ja über das ganze Jahr an den Geschenken für alle Kinder auf der ganzen Welt arbeitete.  
  
Diese Geschichte hatte sie auch heute in der Grundschule in Philadelphia erzählt, denn es war ihr erster Tag gewesen. Die Stadt war groß und voller Menschen. Sie roch ganz anderes als Nairobi und es war kalt und regnerisch. Die Kinder blass und gemein. Sie hatten Viviane ausgelacht: Der Weihnachtsmann hätte doch eine Wichtelfrau und lauter Wichtelkinder. Und sie sehe gar nicht aus wie einer, der nur rote Zipfelmützen trage und in Lappland wohnt.  
  
Drei Tage lang hatte Vivi nichts gegessen und nur Tränen im Gesicht gehabt. Wer war ihr Papa denn dann, wenn nicht der Weihnachtsmann? Wer würde denn so lange Zeit einfach von seiner Familie weg bleiben. Jedes Kind hatte doch eine Mutter und einen Vater. Außer vielleicht die, die ganz ungezogen waren. Und sie war doch ein wirklich artiges Kind?  
  
„Vivi Schatz! Was ist los! Du siehst seit Tagen schon ganz schrecklich aus und ich hab gesehen, wie du dein Abendbrot in den Müll geworfen hast?"  
  
Fand sie am dritten Tag endlich ihre Mutter.  
  
„Bist du traurig, dass du deinen Freunde in Kenia nicht mehr sehen kannst?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie plötzlich, hielt inne, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und fing an markerschütternd zu weinen. Sogleich umarmte sie Mutter sie und wiegte das Kind in ihrem Arm hin und her. Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben und ein vergessener, schwer durchnässter Kater kratzte an der Balkontür.  
  
„Was ist los, Kleines?"  
  
Endlich hatte sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigt, denn zumindest der Tränenstrom war versiegt.  
  
„Die anderen Kinder haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich keinen Papa hab. Sag ehrlich Mama, hast du ihn weggejagt oder is er abgehauen, als er mich gesehen hat? Tante Ginny hat erzählt, ich hab geschrieen als ich geboren wurde.. da hat er bestimmt Angst bekommen und sich versteckt!"  
  
„Ach Vivi!"  
  
Schniefte ihre Mutter, fast selbst den Tränen nah.  
  
„Nein so ist es nicht gewesen!"  
  
„Und wie war es denn dann?"  
  
Murrte das kleine Bündel Mensch in Miss Grangers Armen.  
  
„Na weißt du! Du bist nicht wie die anderen Kinder geboren. Du bist aus einem Ei geschlüpft!"  
  
Viviane sah ungläubig zu ihrer Mutter hoch.  
  
„Aus einem Ei?"  
  
Ihre Mutter nickte bestimmt.  
  
„Ja! Eines Tages wachte ich auf und sah, dass der liebe Gott mir ein Kind geschenkt hatte. Ein Ei, so groß wie ein Straußenei lag auf einem Kopfkissen. Neun Monate trug ich dich unter meinem Herzen mit mir herum. Überall wohin ich ging, warst du bei mir. Größer wurde das Ei und der Doktor hat mit einem speziellen Gerät, dass er auf die helle Schale legte, sehen können, wie gut es dir darin ging. Und dann eines Abends bist du aus deiner Schale geschlüpft und hast aus mir die glücklichste Mutter der ganzen Welt gemacht."  
  
Das kleine Mädchen sah ruhig und überrascht seine Mutter an.  
  
„Dann hab ich einen Vogelvater?"  
  
„Nein, nein. Hexen, die aus einem Ei geboren wurden, die brauchen keinen Vater. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, Vivi! Aber das darfst du niemanden erzählen, in Ordnung? Das bleibt unser Geheimnis!"  
  
* 


	16. Allerseelen

Kapitel VIII  
  
Allerheiligen  
  
„Lumos!"  
  
Nichts passierte. Snape grummelte etwas Unverständliches.  
  
„Lumos!"  
  
Noch immer blieb es dunkel. Der Wind rauschte durch die Baumwipfel, in der Ferne schrie eine Eule auf.  
  
„Lumos! Du verfluchtes Teil!"  
  
„Miss Granger!"  
  
Hörte Viviane Snape neben sich laut fluchen.  
  
„Lumos!"  
  
„Miss Granger! Hören Sie sofort auf und beruhigen Sie sich wieder!"  
  
„Lumos!"  
  
Aus Vivis Zauberstabspitze fuhr ein Funkenregen und nun endlich glühte ein kleiner roter Ball gleich einer kleinen Taschenlampe direkt vor dem Mädchen und dem Zauberer.  
  
„Miss Granger! Das Licht sollte eigentlich einen Goldschimmer haben! Wieso um alles in der Welt ist Ihres „rot"?"  
  
„Darüber zerbricht sich auch Professor Granger den Kopf!"  
  
Antwortete das Mädchen nüchtern. Viviane pflegte seit geraumer Zeit ihre Mutter nicht mehr als solche zu titulieren, sondern sich auf „Professor Granger"zu beschränken. Auch in deren Anwesenheit.  
  
Snape grunzte gereizt.  
  
„Lumos!"  
  
Bevor ein großer, heller, goldener Lichtkegel vor seiner Zauberstabspitze erschien und den kleinen Waldweg vor ihnen erhellte.  
  
Angeber!, dachte Vivi mürrisch und folgte ihren Zaubertranklehrer in den Wald hinein. (siehe etwas weiter unten)Er hatte ihr einen großes Korb gereicht, als sie heute kurz vor zehn bei ihm in den Katakomben erschienen war, während ihre Freunde alle Halloween in der großen Halle feierten. Im Korb lagen zwei paar Handschuhe und zwei Messer. Warum ließ ein Kerl, der fast doppelt so groß und mindestens fünfmal so alt war wie Vivi, sie die ganzen Sachen schleppen?  
  
Ungeschickt stolperte sie durch das Unterholz hinter Snape her. Zweige schlugen ihr immer wieder in das Gesicht und ein Stein hatte sich irgendwie einen Weg in ihren Schuh erschlichen  
  
Sie gingen etwa eine halbe Stunde voller merkwürdiger Geräusche und nur im fahlen Licht ihrer Zauber einen schmalen Trampelpfad entlang, bis der Professor das Mädchen an eine kleine Lichtung führte. Über ihnen wurde brach der Halbmond durch die dichte Wolkendecke. „Ob Mitternacht schon um war" , fragte sich Viviane, nachdem sie den Korb abgestellt hatte und auf Anweisungen wartete.  
  
„Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger!"  
  
Vivi seufzte tief, aber tat wie ihr geheißen.  
  
„Sehen Sie hier an der Baumwurzel ist er! Dieser Pilz ist äußerst effektiv. Sie schneiden ihn genau dort ab, an der Berührungsstelle zum Baum. Es darf so wenig vom Stängel verloren gehen wie möglich und achten Sie darauf, dass er nicht bricht! Das macht ihn fast unwirksam. Verstanden?"  
  
Die kleine Hexe nickte und nahm das Messer entgegen, dass Snape ihr reichte. Der Baumpilz sah eigentlich recht unscheinbar aus. Doch ein schwacher grüner Glimmer, der über seinen runden Hut schwebte, verriet seine magische Herkunft.  
  
„Sie fangen hier an! Ich überlasse ihnen den Korb! Ich werde auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung zu Werke gehen!"  
  
So überließ er Viviane den Pilzen.  
  
Insgesamt besuchten sie in dieser Nacht noch drei weitere Lichtungen und als Viviane endlich mit dreckigen Fingernägeln und wunden Knien im Schlafsaal ankam, schliefen ihre beiden Zimmernachbarinnen bereits tief und fest. Müde griff sie nach ihrem Wecker:  
  
„Es ist 3:45, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Kleines!"  
  
Eine Weile starrte sie auf die Anzeige und beobachtete wie die Sekunden verstrichen. Dann fing sie an zu weinen.  
  
Der Wecker fiel ihr aus den Händen auf den Teppichboden und kam mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf. Crookshanks strich ihr um die Beine und forderte Streicheleinheiten. War denn hier allen, außer ihrem Wecker, völlig egal, wie es ihr ging?  
  
Schniefend ignorierte sie ihren Kater (der laut protestierte, als sie ihn wegstieß), wusch sich Gesicht und Hände und legte sich schlafen. Eine Weile noch lag sie wach und dachte nach, bevor sie die Erschöpfung des Tages einholte und mit tiefem Schlaf zudeckte.  
  
Sie träumte allerlei merkwürdiges Zeug. Dunkle Gänge und ein großer Spiegel, Bäume, die mitten im Schloss wuchsen und über und über mit Schlüssellöchern aller Größen bedeckt waren. Und von dem fetten Fremden Kerl, der ihr begegnet war, als sie sich einmal im Schloss verlaufen hatte. Oswald von Sabinenbrück lachte sie aus seinem Gemälde heraus an und erzählte, wie sich alle seine Bekannten schon das Maul darüber zerrissen, was für eine schlechte Schülerin sie war. Der Dicke wimmerte in einer Ecke und plötzlich verwandelte sich sein runder Kopf in einen Pilz und Snape war da und gab ihr ein Messer!"  
  
„Schneide ihn genau unter dem Hals ab! Verstanden, Miss Granger?"  
  
Sie lief dem Fremden nach, der um Hilfe rief und sie anschrie, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dann veränderte sich der Traum und nun war Viviane selbst diejenige, die verfolgt war. Überall ragten die merkwürdigen Bäume aus dem Marmor auf. Ein Schatten jagte hinter dem Mädchen her. Und er kam mit jedem Augenblick näher. Immer näher, bis sie seinen lauten Atem hinter sich hören konnte. Und dann hatte er sie. Hielt sie an den Schultern und ..  
  
„Vivi, wach auf!"  
  
Das Mädchen schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und schrie. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt, doch mit einem Mal war ihr klar, dass sie geträumt haben musste. Nathan sah erschrocken zu ihr hinab.  
  
„Alles klar?"  
  
Vivi nickte und richtete sich auf.  
  
„Nur'n Alptraum!", nuschelte sie.  
  
Ein Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg auf das Gesicht des Jungen.  
  
„Na dann: Happy Birthday, Viviane Granger!"  
  
Und er schob ihr ein kleines Paket unter die Nase.  
  
„Für mich?"  
  
„Sieht hier sonst noch jemand so aus, als hätte er Geburtstag?"  
  
Vivi grinste und nahm das Geschenk an sich. Vorsichtig entfernte sie das Papier und zum Vorschein trat eine riesige Tüte voller Süßigkeiten: Pfefferdrops, Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, lemonige Lemminge, Kicherkaugummi und Schokofrösche, um nur einige zu nennen.  
  
„Ich wusste ja nicht was du magst, da hab ich eben ganz viel durcheinander gekauft!"  
  
Vivi fiel ihm um den Hals und damit verteilten sich die Süßigkeiten über das ganze Bett.  
  
„Oh danke! Das ist so lieb von dir!"  
  
Fast unbemerkt stahl sich Crookshanks einen Schokofrosch. Kaum hatte er mit den Krallen den Karton geöffnet, da hüpfte die Schokoladenamphibie bereits zurück auf das Bett, wo sie erfolgreich von dem Geburtstagskind gefangen wurde.  
  
Brüderlich teile Viviane die Beute unter sich Nathan und Crookshanks auf.  
  
„Wie war die Feier gestern?"  
  
Der Junge zuckte die Achseln.  
  
„Einige Hufflepuff haben sich in Brand gesetzt. Das war ganz lustig! Und die Geister sind von ihrer eigenen Feier, mal zu uns herübergeschwebt. Das war ziemlich cool!"  
  
Er erzählte Vivi (die immer trauriger wurde, während sie ihm zuhörte) noch einiges mehr über den durchsichtigen Besuch aus der Umgebung und brach erst ab, als Viviane beinah angefangen hätte zu weinen.  
  
„Ach, sei nicht traurig. So gut war's eigentlich gar nicht. Wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke, doch ziemlich langweilig! Und schau Mal, da auf deiner Kommode ist sogar noch ein Geschenk! Wird bestimmt von deiner Mama sein!"  
  
Trotzdem sich das Mädchen noch nicht viel fröhlicher fühlte, hellte das neu entdeckte Päckchen ihre Stimmung doch ein wenig auf.  
  
Gespannt griff sie nach dem Geschenk, das so klein war, dass es Platz in ihrer Hand fand. Schnell war das Papier gelöst und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Schächtelchen, dessen Deckel sich leicht öffnen ließ.  
  
„Wow!"  
  
Entkam es Vivi. Eine feine Silberkette mit Anhänger lag nun in ihrer offenen Hand.  
  
„Oh Schmuck!"  
  
Kommentierte Nathan enttäuscht.  
  
„Ja und es ist wunderschön!"  
  
Sie hob die Kette an und ließ den Anhänger vor ihrem Gesicht herunterhängen.  
  
„Sieh mal, da drinne ist ein Stein!"  
  
In der Tat, war es so. Der Anhänger war en einfacher Tropenförmiger Silberkäfig, der einen roten, geschliffenen Stein hielt. Vorsichtig schüttelte Viviane den Käfig, aber das Mineral war fest und klöterte nicht, wie erwartet hin und her.  
  
„Da ist noch 'n Zettel, Vivi!"  
  
Sagte Nathan und deutete auf ein sehr klein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier, dass nun zu Miss Grangers Füßen lag.  
  
„Oh!"  
  
Sagte sie und nahm die Botschaft hoch, entfaltete sie und las.  
  
„Liebe Viviane,  
  
entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht persönlich überreichen kann. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen. Es handelt sich bei dem Halbedelstein in dem Käfig nebenbei um einen Granaten."  
  
Das war alles. Mit keiner Zeile erwähnte der Schreiber auch nur die Idee seiner Identität. Ihre Mutter konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn die Schrift auf dem Pergament war in keiner Weise der ihren gleich. Eckiger war die Feder geführt worden und mit mehr Kraft.  
  
„Und?"  
  
Das Mädchen sah Nathan fragend an.  
  
„Was und?"  
  
Der Junge rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Na wie steht es mir?"  
  
„Na ja.. weiß nicht. Sieht ganz nett aus!"  
  
Vivi griff sich einen der lemonigen Lemminge und zerkaute ihn genüsslich.  
  
„Also ich find ihn schön!"  
  
Vielleicht hatten Harry oder Ginny ihr das geschickt? Aber hätten sie dann nicht unterschrieben?  
  
Aber alle ihre Verdachtmomente wer nun der Absender ihrer Geburtstagskette war, wurden ausgelöscht, als sie im Laufe des Tages von allen ihren Freunden, Verwandten und Bekannten auf irgendeine Weise bedacht wurde. Sogar ihr Onkel aus Ohio hatte ihr eine Karte geschrieben und über ihre Mutter zu ihr bringen lassen. Irgendwie war das schon sehr seltsam. Vielleicht hatte ihr Snape ja die Kette als Entschädigung für die geraubte Nacht geschenkt. Und irgendwie passte es ja auch. Er wollte etwas von ihrer Mutter, behielt Vivi in seiner Nähe und schenkte ihr Sachen?! Ganz wie alle anderen Verehrer! Konstatierte die Slytherin.  
  
Aber sollte sie ihm dann danken?  
  
„Also bei uns ist heute das ganze Muggeldorf wie ausgestorben. Man kann nicht mal Katzen über die Straße laufen sehen. Nur die Vögel hört man manchmal kreischen!"  
  
Melissa kicherte auf Nathans Schilderung.  
  
„Ja bei uns auch! Ich und meine Schwester gehen dann immer rum: Muggel erschrecken. Sie machen dann immer so ein komisches Zeichen, wenn sie uns sehen und schaun ganz elend. Besonders die Alten. Das ist dann immer ein Spaß!"  
  
„Und bei so was, wundern wir uns, warum es die Hexenverbrennung gab!"  
  
Hörte Viviane eine vorbeieilende Ravenclaw kommentieren.  
  
„Was ist denn an heute so besonderes?"  
  
Fragte Miss Granger ein wenig verstimmt, dass es etwas Wichtigeres heute gab, als ihren eigenen Geburtstag.  
  
„Heute ist Allerseelen. Der Tag nach Samhain oder auch Halloween, wie es die Muggel nennen. Heute ist die Grenze zwischen unserem und dem Reich der Toten besonders dünn und mancherorts nicht mehr vorhanden. Das können sogar die Muggel spüren, daher verschließen sie aus Angst böse Gespenster könnten sie heimsuchen ihre Türen. Zwar werden in vielen Gegenden auch große Feste gefeiert, bei denen man auch für die Verstorbenen den Tisch mitdeckt, aber wie du gerade gehört hast, fürchten sich auch noch manche Leute vor dem, was in den nächsten Tagen für merkwürdige Dinge geschehen könnten."  
  
Erklärte Karl und die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Geistern!"  
  
Erklärte Vivi deutlich den anderen.  
  
„Und gesehen hab ich auch noch keinen!"  
  
Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Slytherin.  
  
„Echt nich? Aber die fliegen doch überall im Schloss rum!"  
  
Erwähnte Nathan völlig ungläubig. Das Mädchen zuckte die Achseln. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder woanders. Dort drüben saß Griselda und Viviane hatte genau bemerkt, dass die Huffelpuff ihr ab und zu merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf, aber sofort wieder den Kopf wegdrehte, wenn Miss Granger sie erwiderte.  
  
Eine Weile noch blieben die Slytherin am Tisch sitzen und unterhielten sich über die besten Arten Muggel zu erschrecken. Doch als sich die Große Halle immer mehr leerte und die Teller bereits verschwunden waren. (Viviane hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie sie das gemacht hatten. Ein Plopp und das ganze Geschwirr samt Essensreste war fortgezaubert) Wollten auch die Erstklässler der Slytherin aufbrechen. Vivi hatte andere Pläne: Dies war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um endlich mit Griselda ein paar Dinge klar zu stellen.  
  
„Geht schon Mal vor, ich komm dann nach!"  
  
Nathan zuckte die Achseln, nickte und schlurfte hinter den anderen her. Die große Halle war bis auf die wenigen Hufflepuff, Viviane und jemanden von den Ravenclaw, der hinter einem großen Buch vergraben saß, leer.  
  
„Hey; Griselda!"  
  
Begrüßte Miss Granger das strohhaarige Mädchen mutig. Die dürre Hufflepuff hob den Kopf und starrte die Slytherin böse an.  
  
„Hör auf mich so anzusehen!"  
  
Griselda schob ihre Unterlippe vor. (Ähnlich wie es Vivi selbst oft tat, wenn sie sauer auf ihre Mutter war und schmollte)  
  
„Ich finde es ist echt mal an der Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden!"  
  
Die übrigen Huffelpuff standen schnell auf und eilten murmelnd aus der Halle hinaus. So weit wie möglich vom Schussfeld fort, wie möglich.  
  
„Oh ja, Miss Granger! Wir sollten reden. Darüber, wie ihr dummen Slytherin euch ständig über uns lustig macht, meinen Freundinnen ein Bein stellt oder ihnen an den Haaren zieht. Wie ihr uns an Halloween die Roben angezündet habt. Wie ihr mich schubst und verhext. Wie ihr im Unterricht schummelt und nicht aufpasst. Ja Viviane, lass uns ne Weile darüber reden! Du Slytherinschlampe, du!"  
  
„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an!"  
  
Entgegnete Viviane verhältnismäßig ruhig.  
  
„Erstens, hab ich noch nie nen Hufflepuff geärgert! Zweitens hat mir Nathan erzählt, ihr habt euch selbst gestern angezündet und außerdem war „ich" nicht einmal da! Und was kann ich bitte dafür, was meine Mitschüler machen? Die einzig Dumme das bist du, wenn du glaubst, dass alle Slytherin böse sind, nur weil's ein paar echte Idioten unter uns gibt. Und die gibt's schließlich auch in allen anderen Häusern!"  
  
Griselda stand auf und war nun direkt vor Vivi.  
  
„Du könntest den anderen aber sagen, wie gemein das ist, was sie machen. Und du könntest hallo zu Astrid sagen, wenn du sie siehst."  
  
Im Himmel über ihnen gewitterte es.  
  
„Das ist aber nun Mal nicht so einfach!"  
  
Die Hufflepuff griff nach ihrer Schultasche.  
  
„Du bist doch nur feige!"  
  
Vivi stampfte so laut mit den Fuß auf.  
  
„Das ist gar nicht wahr! Ich bin nur nicht lebensmüde. Das ist ein Unterschied."  
  
Griselda zog die Augebrauen zusammen.  
  
„Dann sag wenigstens Melissa und Simon, dass sie uns in Ruhe lassen sollen."  
  
Viviane schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Das würde nichts bringen. Die würden doch gar nicht auf mich hören!"  
  
Die kleine Hufflepuff grummelte.  
  
„Aber dann hättest du es wenigstens gesagt.. Das.."  
  
Doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Die rechte der großen Flügeltüren der großen Halle schwang knarrend auf und eine kleine, gedrungene Gestalt erschien in der Tür.  
  
„Du schon wieder!"  
  
Schrie Viviane auf einmal den Neuankömmling entgegen und starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
Und tatsächlich dort an der Schwelle stand niemand anderer, als der fette Fremde, dem sie bereits einmal in den Gängen Hogwarts begegnet war. Ein spitzes Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle und das Mädchen hätte schwören können, dass er eigentlich sofort wieder von dannen stürmen würde.  
  
„Wer ist das Viviane?"  
  
Fragte Griselda verwirrt. Der Fremde machte zwei zitternde Schritte in die Halle hinein. Die Tür fiehl krachend zurück ins Schloss. Zweimal blinzelte der Fremde und keuchte dabei wie ein Tier auf der Flucht, dann drückte er sich so schnell er konnte an der Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Hufflepuff Tisch vorbei.  
  
„Komm nicht näher!"  
  
Warnte er Viviane, die aber nichts davon hielt und dies als Aufforderung nahm auf ihn los zu stürmen. Der Mann kreischte laut und plötzlich geschah das Unmögliche. Gerade, als die Slytherin ihn beinah erreicht hatte, öffnete sich hinter ihm ein Spalt in der Wand und verschlang ihn. Viviane fiel krachend gegen den harten Stein und landete auf ihren Hintern.  
  
Einen Augenblick war es still in der großen Halle. Oben an der Decke fiel Regen hinab, der niemals den Marmorboden berühren würde.  
  
„Wer war das Viviane?"  
  
Griselda beugte sich weißgesichtig zu Viviane hinunter. War sie ihr hinterhergerannt?  
  
„Der Kerl war ja ganz schön unheimlich!"  
  
Setzte sie der Frage noch hinzu. Viviane sah schniefend hoch.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen!  
  
„Warum hatte er Angst vor dir?"  
  
Miss Granger zuckte die Achseln.  
  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!"  
  
Ertönte neben Vivianes auch eine andere Stimme. Der Ravenclaw, der als einziger neben den Mädchen noch in der Halle gewesen, stand neben ihnen. Es war Demian. Viviane verzog das Gesicht, als sei ihr ein ganz schrecklicher Gestank in die Nase gekrochen. Doch bevor noch einer der beiden Plappermäuler eine weitere sinnlose Frage stellen konnte, stand sie hastig auf und begann die Stelle, an der der Eingang, durch den der fette Kerl verschwunden war, sein musste, akribisch zu untersuchen.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken begannen die beiden anderen Schüler eifrig zu helfen. Etwas staubig waren die Wände und Griselda brach sich an einer der vielen Steinkanten einen Fingernagel ab, aber eine Öffnung fanden sie nicht.  
  
„So ein Mist!"  
  
Fluchte Vivi und gab dem Gemäuer einen kräftigen Tritt (von dem es herzlich ungerührt blieb)  
  
„Wo hast du ihn schon Mal gesehen, Viviane?"  
  
Demian betrachtete das kleinere Mädchen mit verschränkten Armen und nachdenklichen Blick.  
  
Einen Moment überlegte die Slytherin ob sie ihm eine patzige Antwort geben sollte, beschloss sich aber, dieses eine Mal etwas konstruktives beizutragen.  
  
„Als ich mich auf dem Weg von Geschichte zur großen Halle verlaufen habe.. oh!"  
  
Das war die Lösung. Vivianes Augen wurden weit und ihr Puls, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, fing von neuem an, schneller zu werden.  
  
„Natürlich! Ich bin doch damals genau hier herausgekommen. Wir müssen nur den Dichter finden! Kommt schnell. Vielleicht kriegen wir den Kerl noch!"  
  
Offensichtlich verstanden die beiden anderen Kinder die mysteriösen Worte ihrer Mitschülerin nicht so ganz, aber spurteten ihr dennoch hinterher, als Viviane aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Geschichtsklassenzimmer rannte.  
  
Einige Schüler sahen ihnen nach, während sie den alten Staub des Schlosses aufwirbelten indem sie wie Derwische durch die Gänge fegten. Eine Rüstung hätte sich beinah nicht mehr halten können, als Vivianes Schultasche mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Bauchplatte knallte. Und als die Kinder an einem Gemälde, das ein fröhliches Picknick zeigte vorbeieilten, flogen doch glatt den Damen der Bildgesellschaft die Hüte von den Köpfen.  
  
Keuchend erreichten sie die schweren fest geschlossenen Flügeltüren, doch anstatt, dass Viviane anhielt, schaute sie sich nur einmal um, ob die beiden anderen noch hinter ihr waren und rannte dann weiter den Gang entlang.  
  
Sie musste diesen vertrottelten Dichter finden. Der würde bestimmt den Weg wissen. Wie war noch gleich sein Name gewesen? Irgendetwas mit O.  
  
„Oh Oswald! Was du nicht alles weißt!"  
  
Ja das war es gewesen! Oswald hieß es! Aprubt blieb Viviane stehen, als ihr klar wurde, dass die piepsige Frauenstimme aus einem großen Gemälde hinter ihr den passenden Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Griselda knallte in vollen Anlauf gegen sie und beide Mädchen krachten zu Boden. Demian stand neben ihnen und fing an über den offensichtlich komischen Anblick, den sie boten, zu lachen.  
  
„Idiot!"  
  
Zischte Viviane. Die Hufflepuff schwieg betreten und rappelte sich schnell wieder hoch.  
  
„Warum bist du stehen geblieben, Vivi?"  
  
Fragte sie hastig.  
  
„Oh! Madame Merai.. einen Moment bitte,.. ich glaube ich habe gerade einen Namen gehört, den ich kenne!"!  
  
Sprach eine Männerstimme aus dem Gemälde.  
  
„Miss Granger! Sind sie etwa hier und besuchen mich ein Mal !Wie wunderbar!"  
  
Ohne Punkt und Komma begann Viviane schnell herunterzurattern, was sie von ihm wollte:  
  
„Oswald! Du musst uns helfen. Wir haben da den fetten Kerl gesehen. Weißt du noch, der hatte doch so eine Angst vor mir, damals, als du mir den weg zur Halle gezeigt hast. Du musst uns helfen ihn wieder zu finden. Ganz, ganz schnell, sonst ist er weg! Bitte, mach schnell!"  
  
Sie hatte sich vor das Gemälde, in dem der altertümliche Dichter saß gekniet und stand nun endlich langsam wieder auf.  
  
„Von wem redet ihr, holde Maid? Mir ist nicht bekannt so einen jemand bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen begegnet zu sein!"  
  
Viviane schnaubte wütend.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal! Dann führ uns eben zu diesem Gang mit dem Spiegel davor, ok?"  
  
Oswald lächelte Viviane verlegen an und zog die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Nun gut. Madame Merai, bitte entschuldigt mich kurz, ich bringe die Herrschaften nur kurz an den Ort ihres Begehrens!"  
  
Einen Blick auf Vivi werfend und seinen übergroßen Kopf schüttelnd eilte Sir Oswald von Sabinenbrück aus dem Gemälde Rand hinaus und weiter Gang einwärts war seine Stimme zu hören.  
  
„Folgt mir! Hurtig! Hier entlang!"  
  
Die junge Slytherin preschte hinterher, während die anderen ihr folgen. Zum Kopfschütteln war zwar keine Zeit mehr, aber sie hätten es dennoch offenbar gerne getan.  
  
„Nicht... so.. schnell!"  
  
Hechelte Griselda, die von allen dreien die Langsamste war, hinter ihren Mitschülern her. Viviane, die das Tempo angab, zeigte jedoch kein Erbarmen und tat so, als ob sie das Bittgesuch der kleinen Hufflepuff nicht gehört hätte.  
  
Die Gänge wurden dunkler und es roch mit einem Mal ganz miefig. War sie wirklich schon einmal hier gewesen? Die Schritte der Kinder hallten an den Wänden wider und immer wieder rief Oswalds Stimme sie weiter. Hatte sie das letzte Mal auch so lange gebraucht?  
  
Doch mit einem Mal sah sie wieder den blinden Wandspiegel vor sich. Bevor die Kinder wieder übereinander stolpern konnten, rief die Slytherin laut.  
  
„Halt! Hier ist es!"  
  
Und blieb in der Kreuzung stehen.  
  
„Der ist doch bestimmt schon weg!"  
  
Warf Demian ein, der sich wie die Mädchen nach rechts und links umsah.  
  
„Wir gehen nach links, nach rechts kommen wir zurück in die große Halle und da wir ihm auf dem Weg hierher nicht begegnet sind, ist er bestimmt nach links gegangen!"  
  
Also wandte sie sich in die angesprochene Richtung und hastete eilig, wenn auch nicht ganz so schnell wie eben weiter, dicht gefolgt von Demian und Griselda.  
  
„So wartet doch auf mich!"  
  
Ertönte es diesmal hinter ihnen, denn Sir Oswald wollte ihnen offenbar noch ein wenig länger Gesellschaft leisten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten die Kinder sich laut unterhaltende Stimmen. Sie liefen direkt auf eine offene größere Halle und aus der Entfernung konnten sie eine große marmorne Treppe erkennen, deren Ende sich noch ihren Blick entzog. Dennoch stand auf einer der unteren Stufen doch tatsächlich der Gesuchte.  
  
„Da ist der fette Kerl ja!"  
  
Rief Viviane erfreut aus. Sie kamen in der Halle an. Nun konnten sie auch endlich die Worte vernehmen, die dort gesprochen wurden, und die sie vorher nur wie das Geplätscher eines Flusses vernommen hatten. Neben dem Fremden und doch Bekannten von Miss Grnger stand ein Schatten oben auf der Treppe. Nein, es war keine Gestalt, die gegen ein Licht stand, es war nichts weiter als ein fast formloser Schatten, dessen grobe, verschwommene Kontur nur leicht an die eines Mneschen erinnerte. Dem Fetten unten am Rande der Treppe stand Schweiß auf der Stirn und er zitterte, wie er einst in Vivianes Gegenwart gezittert hatte. Doch auch die Kinder überkam es mit einem Mal kalt, wähernd sie die merkwürdige Szene beobachteten.  
  
„Damit kommst du nicht durch! Sie werden es herausfinden! Damit kommst du nicht durch..!"  
  
Quengelig hörte sich der Verfolgte an. Erinnerte an ein vor Angst erstarrtes Tier.  
  
„Niemand wird es je erfahren und du wirst nicht mehr da sein um sie zu warnen!"  
  
Antwortete die durchdringende Stimme des Schattens. Sie war tief, die eines Mannes und hallte durch die Ohren der Kinder wie ein Lauter Wind oder das heftige Knallen einer Tür. Mit einem Mal hob die wabernde Schwärze etwas, das ein Arm ähnlich schien und deutete direkt auf die mittlerweile auf den Treppen knieende wimmernde Gestalt unten.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Die Mädchen schrieen spitz auf und krallten sich aneinander fest. Demian blieb bleich stehen, als ein grüner Blitz den jämmerlichen Fremden traf und er reglos mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen blieb. Und dann mit einem Mal verschwanden die beiden Treppensteher. Wie als würde kurz ein Nebel sie umhüllen und sie mit in ein fernes Anderswo nehmen.  
  
„Was war das?"  
  
Fragte Viviane fassungslos. Dann war Stille.  
  
„Ach, Mylady, darüber zerbrecht euch nicht den Kopf. Nur eine Ruhelose Seele. Das geschieht jedes Jahr, jeden Tag nach Halloween dieselbe Szene. Schon als man mich aufhing ging das schon so! Armer Mann. Das Geheimnis der 235. Treppe nennen es die anderen, die Älteren!"  
  
Und wieder schwiegen die drei mit bleichen Gesichtern und starrten den spitzgesichtigen Dichter, der in einem völlig leeren schwarzen Gemälde stand schockiert an.  
  
„Hogwarts hat aber nur 125 Treppen!"  
  
Platzte es aus dem Ravenclaw heraus. Vivi und Griselda schauten ihn an, als hätte er im tiefsten Winter nach Eiscreme verlangt. Doch Oswald Freiherr von Sabinenbrück lachte nur pikiert.  
  
„Ach die alte Geschichte! Nein, natürlich gibt es viel mehr von ihnen. Aber sie konnten ja schlecht eine genaue Anzahl angeben, schließlich ändert sich ihre Zahl ja fast täglich. Nein, es gibt 125 Treppenfamilien. Denn ihr müsst wissen, dass eine Treppe immer ein ganzes Leben hat, wie auch ein Zauberer. Sie vermehren sich, haben kleine Ableger, werden groß und alt, manche werden irgendwann zu Türen oder Wänden, manche bekommen kleinere Stufen, manche größere, einige werden mit der Zeit eben, oft wird aus zwei Treppen eine und bald schon kann man kleine Abkömmlinge von ihnen sehen.. Nein, was in der Geschichte Hogwarts steht ist nicht die Anzahl der Treppen, sondern die der Familien. Und diese hier ist besonders alt und hat sich, seit ich sie kenne nicht mehr verändert. Sie ist Nummer 235 und dass, was jedes Jahr nach Holloween hier vor sich geht, ist ihr Geheimnis!"  
  
Doch Demian schien noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden.  
  
„Und was war das für ein Fluch, der den unteren Mann getroffen hat!"  
  
„Ja und weißt du wer er war?"  
  
Fiehl Viviane mit ein.  
  
„Was ist eine ruhelose Seele?"  
  
Setzte Griselda die Reihe von Fragen fort und die drei Kinder starrten den etwas überforderten Oswald verwirrt an.  
  
„Ähm."  
  
Begann dieser.  
  
„Nun ja... ehrlich gesagt. Eine ruhelose Seele ist wohl ein Geist, so weit ich weiß. Eben einer, der gewaltsam zu Tode gekommen ist und dazu verflucht ist nicht zu Ruhen und den Tag seines Todes immer und immer wieder zu erleben, bis die Umstände seines Ablebens geklärt und sein Leichnam in heiliger Erde begraben wurde. Und die anderen beiden Fragen weiß ich nicht zu beantworten. Doch der Fluch hat ihn sicherlich umgebracht. Ihr könnt ja einen eurer Lehrer danach fragen, die werden es sicherlich wissen."  
  
„Du siehst ihn hier nur an Halloween?"  
  
Demian hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Gemälde gestellt und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, während Oswald elegant die Schultern zuckte und nickte.  
  
„Wie kann es dann sein, dass Viviane ihn schon einmal hier gesehen hat."  
  
Sir Oswald sah Viviane mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Ach ja! Nun.. ich glaube nicht, dass das sein kann.."  
  
„Nun hör auf zu quatschen! Das war an dem Tag, als du mich zur großen Halle gebracht hast. Da hab ich ihn gesehen und du hast mich noch gefragt, mit wem ich rede."  
  
Fiel Vivi wütend ein. Sie wusste, was sie gesehen hatte und schließlich hatte der Fremde sie ja sogar wieder erkannt.  
  
„Nun?!"  
  
Oswald hob seine Augebraue.  
  
„Ganz wie Mylady meinen. Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich werde erwartet!"  
  
War sein kurze Verabschiedung Er verbeugte sich einmal vor ihnen und rauschte davon. Die Kinder blieben noch immer recht blass um die Nase in der leeren Halle mit der hohen Treppe stehen.  
  
„Wir sollten einem der Lehrer Bescheid sagen!"  
  
Flüsterte Griselda in die Stille hinein nur um kurz darauf laut und gleichzeittig eine Antwort von ihren Mitstreitern zu erhalten.  
  
„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!"  
  
Vivi und Demian sahen einander zwar einig, aber dennoch über diese Tatsache überrascht an.  
  
„Das ist jetzt unsere Sache!"  
  
Erklärte Miss Granger.  
  
„Außerdem wird es bestimmt Spaß machen!"  
  
Setzte Demian hinzu.  
  
„Aber wir werden Ärger kriegen!"  
  
„Wenn es jemand erfährt! Aber wir müssen das ja nicht gleich im Schloss herumposaunen."  
  
Antwortete der Ravenclaw. Griselda seufzte.  
  
„Und was wollen wir unternehmen? Ich weiß ja nicht Mal wo wir anfangen sollen!"  
  
Die kleine Hufflepuff schaute ihre Mitschüler trotzig an. Aber Demain hatte auch für diese frage die passende Antwort parat.  
  
„Ersteinmal finden wir heraus, wer der Mann war, der hier verschwunden ist. Es gibt in der Bibliothek bestimmt so etwas wie eine Hogwarts Chronik. Die müssen wir nur durchlesen und schon haben wir ihn. Naja.. zumindest wenn es nicht allzu viele ungeklärte Verbrechen, wo die Leiche nicht gefunden werden konnte, gibt."  
  
„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie die Leiche nicht gefunden haben, Demian?"  
  
Warf Viviane ein. Demian seufzte.  
  
„Ganz einfach. Der Gemäldemann hat doch gesagt, dass der Mann eine ruhelose Seele ist und dass das heißt, dass er bei einem Verbrechen ums Leben gekommen ist und dass sein Körper nicht in geheiligtr Erde liegt. Sie hätten ihn ja ordentlich begraben, aber offensichtlich haben sie das nicht getan, weil sie ihn nie gefunden haben. Und wenn du besser zugehört hättest, hättest du das nicht fragen müssen!"  
  
„Nun halt aber Mal die Luft an du Angeber. Wen..."  
  
„Hey! Hört auf zu streiten oder ich sag doch Professor Sprout darüber Bescheid, was wir entdeckt haben!"  
  
Beide Kontrahenten schenkten sich noch einen bitterbösen Blick, bevor Demain weiter erzählte.  
  
„Naja und wir müssen natürlich herausfinden, was das für ein Zauber war, der ihn umgebracht hat. Und ich will wissen warum er Angst vor Vivi hatte und warum sie ihn überhaupt früher schon Mal gesehen hat, obwohl er angeblich nur einmal im Jahr hier auftauchen soll."  
  
Die Sache war beschlossen. Und der kleine Geheimbund würde das seltsame Rätsel sicherlich lösen können. Zumindest waren es solche Gedanken, die Viviane durch den Kopf gingen, bevor sie diese Nacht einschlief.  
  



	17. Cookie 8

Ansage: Ich will nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber es ist wahrscheinlich so, dass die Geschichte erst im Herbst weiter gehen wird, da ich über die Sommermonate (bis Mitte Oktober) mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit im Krankenhaus sein werde. Keine Angst nichts allzu schlimmes. Nur dass die in der Klinik keinen Patienten-PC haben. sniff Laptops etc. sind verboten ... zum verzweifeln. Aber n Keks hab ich noch für euch:  
  
Cookie  
  
Der Gast (Melissa Heyden mit vielleicht acht Jahren)  
  
Das Haus lag nah am Moor. Es war groß mit unzähligen Zimmern und noch mehr Fenstern, obwohl ein jeder Besucher die vielen Räume als dunkel und unheimlich empfand. Stets umlungerte der Nebel das große Herrenhaus, dessen einst rostroten Wände zu einem braungrau verkommen waren. Der Garten, eingezäunt mit hohen, von Wind und Wetter gezeichneten Mauern, erschien fast wild. Die Bäume waren blattlos zu dieser Jahrezeit und ihr einstiges Kleid verrotete auf der Erde, in den Ecken, wo die Gärtner das Laub zusammenfegten. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte man Hundegebell oder Kinderstimmen. Dort huschte eine Katze auf der Jagd vorbei und aus dem Kamin stieg dunstiger Rauch auf. Es war bereits Mittag, doch kaum heller, als wäre es abend gewesen.  
  
Mit einem Mal ging die schwere, dunkel verzierte Haustür auf und heraus rannten zwei kleine lachende Mädchen mit braunen Mützen und grünen Schals. Ihre Zöpfe lugten an den Seiten hervor und ihre Wangen waren rot.  
  
„Du bekommst mich nicht! Du bekommst mein Blut nicht!"  
  
Rief die größere, die ihre kleine Schwester fast um einen Kopf überragte.  
  
„Warts ab! Huar... hier kommt der Vampir. Huar. Nehm dich in Acht, Mel. Nehm dich in Acht. Harharhar!"  
  
Grunzte die Kleine vergnügt und jagte Melissa nach. Eine Weile blieb die Haustür offen und gab einen kleinen Blick in das Innere des Gebäudes frei. Helle, antike Lampen erhellten einen langen Flur, zu dessen Linken eine Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Auf einer kleinen Kommode rechts neben dem Eingang stand eine hohe Blumenvase, die gefüllt war mit dunkelroten Rosen. Sogleich stürmte eine kleine Hauselfe herbei, streckte den Kopf hinaus und sah sich mit großen Augen einmal um, bevor sie selbigen schüttelte und die Tür wieder schloss.  
  
Kinderstimmen hallten über den ganzen Hof und der Nebel zog seine Kreise immer enger um das abgelegene Anwesen. Mit einem Mal durchbrach Scheinwerferlicht die milchige Luft und die Geräusche eines Motors hallten hinüber zum Haus. Ein schwarzes Automobil bog um die Ecke und fuhr über das Kopfsteinpflaster direkt vor die Haustür.  
  
Die Mädchen eilten herbei und blieben beim Anblick des Reisegefährts erschrocken stehen. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Doch als ein Mensch aus dem merkwürdigen Ding stieg, hellten sich ihre Gesichter auf. Der Besuch war endlich da! Erst gestern hatte ihre Mutter den beiden erklärt ihr Onkel Orestes würde die Familie für ein paar Tage besuchen kommen. Ewigkeiten war es her, dass die Mädchen den Bruder der Mutter gesehen hatten und richtig an ihn erinnern, konnte sich nur Melissa. Und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass der Mann, der aus dem Kasten gestiegen kam, nicht ihr Onkel war.  
  
Der Fremde umrundete halb das Gefährt und öffnete eine seitliche Tür. Hinausstieg eine vermummte Gestalt, die begleitet von dem Unbekannten zur Haustür emporstiegen und mit den schweren Türklopfern an dieselbige pochten.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und heraus schaute die Hausherrin selbst. Eine schlanke Dame, deren Haar bereits einige silbrige Strähnen aufwies. Wenig überrascht betrachtete sie die Neuankömmlinge kurz, bevor sie sie eilig in das Haus bat. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits lange untergegangen. Draußen spukte der Wind um das Gemäuer und schlug die Zweige der nahen Bäume gegen das dunkle Fensterglas. Kein Mond war zu sehen. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits heruntergebrandt und das ganze Zimmer lag in einem düsteren rötlichen Schein vom letzten Glimmen der Scheite. In einem großen Sessel nahe der verbliebenden Wärme saß ein großer, dunkelgekleideter Mann. Langes gepflegtes braunes Haar wellte sich über seine Schultern.. Sein scharfkantiges Profil zeigte seine bleiche Haut. Er trug den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt., den Ellenbogen gegen die Sessellehne gedrückt. Plötzlich drehten sich seine Augen, ohne dass er den Kopf bewegte zu der kleinen Gestalt, die starr im Eingang zum Zimmer stand. Melissa hatte nicht vorgehabt hierher zukommen. Es sollte nur ein kleiner nächtlicher Küchenraub werden, doch die Türen waren offen gewesen. Die Türen dieses Zimmers, in dem ihr Onkel noch saß. Den Bruder ihrer Mutter, den sie heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Der sich auch über das Abendessen in seinem Raum eingeschlossen hatte. Hier war er, im Sessel, in dem sonst ihr Vater zu sitzen pflegte. In dem er stets seine Zeitung las, bevor er schlafen ging. Sie hatte vorgehabt schnell am Eingang vorbeizuhuschen, doch als ihr Blick einmal auf dem merkwürdigen Familiengast gefallen war, war sie wie gebannt. Melissa konnte einfach ihre Augen abwenden. Zitternd stand sie ihm Türrahmen und zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Blick ihres Onkels mit einem Mal auf ihr lag. Draußen rauschte der Wind heftig durch die Bäume und ein Nachtvogel schrie laut auf.  
  
„Komm doch näher, Kind!"  
  
Seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigend. Doch das Mädchen erfasste ein kalter Schauder, noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, ins Bett rennen und glauben, es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Dennoch folgten ihre Füße der Einladung des dunklen Mannes im Sessel ihers Vaters, als hätte eine fremde Macht Einfluss auf sie. Schatten huschten über das Gesicht ihres Onkels, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Noch blasser, fast grau erschien dem Mädchen seine Haut. Die Wangenkonochen ragten aus seinem fahlen Gesicht spitz heraus und die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Melissa hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er ihre Hand genommen hatte.  
  
„Noch so jung! Das Leben ist noch völlig frisch und unverbraucht. Es rast durch deine Kinderadern, durch das ach so unbeschwerte Herz. Kein Leid ist in deinen Augen zu sehen."  
  
Wie gebannt lauschte das Kind den Worten, die es noch nicht begreifen konnte. Und nur am Rande ihers kleinen Bewusstseins merkte sie, wie Orestes ihre Hand zu seinem Mund führte. Doch erst der Schmerz, der in ihrem Finger mit einem Mal ausbrach, ließ sie aufschreien. Ihr Onkel lachte leise und sah zu ihr auf. Kein Blut war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, aber Melissa wusste es trotzdem.  
  
„Und du schmeckst so süß, wie der Engel, den ich vor langer Zeit einmal kosten durfte."  
  
Erschrocken zog das Mädchen ihre Hand aus seiner. Noch eine Weile starrte sie auf ihn hinab, wie ein wildes Tier, das verharrt und hofft seinem Jäger nicht aufzufallen. Und Orestes lachte weiter. Boshaft heiter und fast fröhlich. Doch als Melissa auf ihre Hand sah und das Blut, dass noch immer aus ihrem Finger tropfte, da packte sie die wilde Panik und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie fort, hinauf in ihr leeres Zimmer, schloss schnell die Tür ab und verkroch sich unter ihrer Bettdecke.  
  
Ein Traum war es gewesen. Ja! Nichts weiter als ein Nachtgespenst. Und das würde es für alle Zeit bleiben in den Erinnerungen von Melissa. Doch ihren Onkel sah sie nach diesem Abend nie wieder. Denn schon früh am Morgen, berichtete ihre Mutter trocken und unbeteiligt, sei er abgefahren. Wohin auch immer, das wisse sie nicht. Und das wolle sie auch nicht wissen. Melissa hatte ihr zugestimmt.  
  
Danksagungen!   
  
The Snitch – Danke für die gute Beta, bist ein echter Schatz! Lustig dass du überlegt hast, ob oder ob nicht Orestes ein Vampir ist.. was meinst du warum ich die Szene mit den beiden Mädels, die fangen gespielt haben eingebracht habe? zwinker  
  
Meine Mama – wie ich hab aufgehört, als es noch spannend war. Der Höhepunkt war doch die Begegnung auf der Treppe... das hab ich doch alles geschrieben . Und die Sache mit dem weiterschrieben.. du weißt ja, wenn Tiefenbrunn jetzt endlich einen PC hat.. dichmalganzdollknuddel  
  
Bele – Damit könntest du durchaus recht haben.   
  
Tränentänzerin – ich denk auch immer an Wurmschwanz, wenn ich den Fremden Kerl beschreibe.. aber eigentlich ist er es gar nicht. Bedenke, was der Dichter dazu gesagt hat, nämlich, dass er ein Geist ist und den Moment seines Todes immer und immer wieder erlebt und dass schon seeehr lange. Da war Peter Petigrew noch net geboren!   
  
Hexenlady – Das könnte noch ne Weile dauern smile  
  
Teufelsweib – Schön, dass dus mysteriös findest . Was Herm und Draco angeht.. na ja. Ich denk mal sie werden sich so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Kissymouse – Ja Vivis Mama ist zur Zeit etwas überlastet mit ihrer Tochter. Das wäre wohl jede Mutter. lacht Schön, dass es dir so gut gefällt  
  
Hermy – ne – Auch wenn's mal lange dauert. Ich denke das erste Buch werde ich auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben. Nach hundert Seiten (die Vivi nämlich schon hat! ) da beendet man die Geschichten, die man einmal angefangen hat auch. Besonders wenn man so liebe Reviewerinnen hat! reknuddel  
  
Summi – Ein bisschen ist es glaube ich schon im dritten Kapitel herausgekommen bei ihrem ersten Gespräch mit Demian. Klar hat sie irgendwann angefangen die Sache mit dem Ei zu bezweifeln und da hat ihr ihre Mutter „die Wahrheit"erzählt. Nämlich, dass ihr Vater seine Freundin, als sie im vierten Monat schwanger war, verlassen hat. Die recht traurige Hintergrundgeschichte kennt vivi nicht (ihr auch noch nicht ), sie hat angenommen, dass ihr Vater von ihr wusste. Tinuviel Morgul – ich denke, dass Vivi das gar nicht so schwer genommen hat, dass sie nicht aus einem ei geschlüpft ist. Sie war wahrscheinlich ziemlich mucksch und hat das für ich selbst ausgemacht, bevor sie ihre Mutter damit konfrontiert hat. Tut mir auch sehr Leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen mit dem neuen Kapitel. Und das nächste wird wahrscheinlich noch länger auf sich warten lassen sighs  
  
Mylanka – Danke für die liebe review! knuddel 


End file.
